Lo que dura una estación
by WinterStories
Summary: Toda la sala guardó silencio para escuchar el veredicto: "...A partir de este momento tu magia te será arrebatada y el regreso al Underground no podrá serte concedido . Jareth, hijo de humano que por propia voluntad aceptó gobernar y cuidar a todos los seres de estas tierras, queda destituido como rey de los Goblins..."
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Bien, esta es mi primera historia y bueno… solo espero sea de su agrado. Prólogo un poco flojo, pero no se dejen llevar, les juro que las historia les agradará :3**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen u.u **

**OoooooOoooo**

"...Miénteme y dime que vendrás

a buscarme una vez más a la orilla del olvido"

-Amaia Montero

**OoooooOooOooo**

**Prólogo**

¿Es que acaso no debería sentirse del todo indignado y molesto? Oh, si que lo estaba, pero otra parte de el (aunque de proporción menor) sentía alivio e incluso tristeza.

Estaba muy confundido, algo que últimamente sentía con frecuencia.

Desafiando las leyes de la gravedad gracias a su magia, se dirigió hasta la plataforma donde sarah se encontraba, para poder seguir su reclamo:

-Tus ojos pueden ser muy crueles... Tanto como lo puedo ser yo- quería que su voz desprendiera la mayor cantidad de frialdad posible, como esperando que ello le trajera una respuesta que lograra sacarlo del revoltijo de sentimientos y sensaciones nuevas para su persona.

Era consciente de su poder y de que, sí se decidía, podía retenerla con el y así obtener lo que llevaba tantos años ambicionando poseer. Podía. Pero, ¿Deverdad quería eso?, ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón de todo ese juego?

Sin ser muy dueño de sus acciones, hizo aparecer uno de sus cristales y volviéndose, lo lanzó al vacío.

La esfera chocó contra las múltiples paredes y escaleras rumbo a su objetivo: El niño.

¿Que clase de tontería era aquella? Con ese gesto de apariencia insignificante, le estaba regalando la victoria. ¿Por que enseñarle el paradero de su hermano? Ella podría haber buscado por horas sin dar con él porque, aunque se jactaba de ser muy lista no era capaz de captar los gestos más diminutos.

Siguió escaleras arriba y abajo a la vez que sarah lo hacía intentando llegar donde Toby. Jareth le hablaba, tratando de convencerla, intentando cambiar algo. Nada funcionaba. Y se sentía tonto e impotente por primera vez en su vida.

Pero si se decidía...

-Toby!- la chica al fin había logrado quedar a una distancia considerable de su hermano.

La plataforma quedaba a un enorme salto del punto desde donde toby la miraba sonriente. Se dijo que nisiquiera Sarah sería tan valiente como para saltar, a menos que romperse el cuello le gustara... Y entonces la vio hacerlo.

La hora trece había llegado. Los juegos y las máscaras ya no eran válidas. Tenía que decidirse y enfrentarse cara a cara con las consecuencias que acarreara su elección... Aunque una vocecilla interior le decía que la elección ya estaba hecha y lo único que quedaba por hacer era aceptarla para bien o para mal.


	2. Capítulo 1: La derrota

**N/A: aquí les comparto mi primer capítulo, ojalá les agrade y no se olviden de dejarme un review con sus opiniones :D**

**No, los personajes no me pertenecen u.u**

**oooooooo**

_"You found success and recognition_

_But into every life a little rain must fall"_

_-Queen_

**Ooooooooo**

**Capítulo 1: la derrota**

La lechuza dio un último vistazo a la habitación de Sarah y emprendió el vuelo sabiendo de sobra lo que le esperada al llegar a su reino... al reino. Decidió que lo pospondría el tiempo que le fuera posible (solo un par de horas, pero eso bastaba) así que remontó los aires y embistió al silencio nocturno intentando ignorar la mezcla de ira, despecho, tristeza, derrota y sed de venganza que lo consumian.

Sin embargo no manchó la oscuridad con su blancura por mucho, _el llamado _llegó. No se detuvo. Siguió volando, aunque ya había comenzado a evaporarse. Tenía que resistir; poco a poco empezó a desaparecer hasta que su paso por los cielos se convirtió en una sombra blanquecina.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

En cuánto se vio entre los familiares restos de su castillo notó también que ya no era un ave... Lo habían obligado a cambiar de forma. Eso lo perturbó cómo pocas cosas lo hacían; sólo podía significar una cosa...

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Resististe al _llamado_ más de lo que crei. Sigues sin ser un buen perdedor Jari. Evadiendo consecuencias ¿Ah?- le Habló una ya conocida voz arrogante.

El no dijo nada a pesar de que moría de curiosidad, ¿Cómo pudo ese inepto hacer _el llamado_? Esperaba algo más... a alguien más. Cruzó los brazos y desde una oscura esquina se dedicó a observar con desprecio a aquel que ahora usurpaba su lugar; En Silencio sepulcral. Iba a probarlo, aunque ya tenía una idea de sus intenciones.

El hombre estaba sentado en el trono imitado de cierta forma la manera en que Jareth lo hacía. Y también observaba con desprecio a aquel que tenía enfrente. Llevaba una vestimenta similar a la que Jareth usó cuando hizo su aparición ante sarah, pero sin la capa. Tenía los ojos de color gris y llevaba el cabello negro azabache sujeto en una coleta.

-Ah, ¿No me hablas?

Jareth lo destruyó con la mirada.

-Deberías de tener respeto por el rey, después de todo tu pellejo esta en sus manos ahora.-intentó retarlo, más fue ignorado.

-No sabes cómo esperé para que cometieras un error cómo este. Sabes lo que significa, lo que puede ocurrir.

Jareth Bostezo.

-Muy bien, ya me tienes harto. Si así lo quieres así será.

Chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato aparecieron dos de los goblins más increíblemente enormes y feos del reino.

-Enciérrenlo en su oblidio especial. Necesitara aclarar su mente para el juicio.- dijo el usurpador.

Los goblins se miraron el uno al otro, dubitativos. Aún no asimilaban nada de lo que había ocurrido en las ultimas horas. La derrota de su rey, lo que ello implicaba...

-¿Que esperan inútiles?, ¡adelante!

Jareth los miró furioso. No hacía falta que dijese nada, sus ojos dejaban claro todo: "atrevance a poner sus asquerosas manos en mi y se arrepentirán"

El hombre en el trono sonrió con satisfacción.

-Fallaste.- dijo

-¿Que te hace creer que serás tu El Rey? .

-¡Tal parece que el buen Jareth recuperó el habla! -exclamó y acercose a el con pasó firme y seguridad en el rostro- Al menos yo tengo fuerza de voluntad. Soy el líder que ellos necesitan. Tu por el contrario no sirves para nada, te doblegas con facilidad... Y mira lo que haz causado con ello-señaló a su alrededor con el brazo extendido. Las ruinas los rodeaban.- tenías que hacer tonterías... Juguetear .

Jareth, cuya cabeza sentía explotar a causa de tantas emociones negativas, tomó por el brazo a su interlocutor, doblándolo tras su espalda, causando que este cayera de rodillas ante el, tomándolo por sorpresa. Ese no era su estilo, pensaba el Intruso. Otrora Jareth le hubiera lanzado un hechizo y ambos se hubiesen visto envueltos en una pelea de poder, la cual esperaba ganar, pero... ¿Esto?. Jareth se había involucrado demasiado con el mundo humano. Un dato interesante. Talvez pudiese utilizarlo más adelante en su contra.

Jareth lo miró con dureza, torciendo el braso más y más. Haciendo a ese cretino gritar. Un movimiento que aprendió no hacía mucho y necesitaba practicar ¿Qué mejor conejillo de indias?

La escena resultaba cómica al par de criaturas, pero se abstuvieron de reir.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡Suéltame maldito!- gritaba- ¡Me las pagarás!, ¡Esto lo sabrán _ellos_!

Jareth lo soltó apenas escuchó el pronombre.

- Sólo queria recordarte que con o sin magia puedo ocuparme de ti... si te atreves a hablarme asi de nuevo.

-Ya veremos eso, ¡Llévenselo de aquí!, ¡Ahora!

Jareth sonrió con malicia. No, esos engendros no lo tocarían.

El hombre se puso en pie, dio la vuelta y caminó de nuevo hacía el trono fingiendo no haber sido humillado.

-Yo también tengo mis propias cartas bajo la manga Jareth, puedes estar seguro.- y dirigiéndose a las criaturas añadió:- Sí no se lo llevan ahora mismo me encargaré de que su destino sea mil veces peor de lo que decreten _Ellos_ para el.

-¿Con que derecho vienes a dar órdenes tu a mi reino Lestat?, Encerrarme en primer lugar no es algo que te corresponda, ¿o debo recordartelo?- reclamó Jareth al fin.

-Te sorprenderia cuánto han cambiado las cosas...-Jareth alzó una ceja- No me mires así Jareth, tu estuviste jugueteando y encaprichándote con humanas, no yo. Y respecto a tu duda... tu no estás en posición de decir nada. Cuando ellos lo sepan, cuando sepan lo que hiciste mi pequeña infracción pasará por alto. Como están las cosas allá afuera créeme que puedo encerrarte en donde yo quiera y cuando se me de la gana y no tienes por que oponerte, existen reglas Jari, reglas que conoces muy bien.

-Es cierto.- dijo Jareth confundiendo a su adversario que esperaba una reacción más brusca.- pero esto no se quedará así. Aún hay un juicio que celebrar.- dijo con la mayor frialdad que su voz era capaz de transmitir.

-Llévenselo- ordenó una vez más el hombre de oscuros cabellos, sin poder ocultar la obvia ira de su voz. Era cierto, el podía planear lo que quisiera y tenderle a Jareth un sinfín de trampas, pero al final la desición estaba en manos de otros... Bueno, su consuelo era la idea de que almenos Jareth sería ya era un progreso. Así que no era el momento de detenerse, debía lograr su objetivo. Ya estaba cerca.

Un goblin haló de la capa de Jareth para hacerlo caminar. El lo miró como león a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa, golpeó su mano y sacudió la capa para "limpiarla" del tacto de la criaturilla. Comenzó a caminar hacía lo que quedaba de una puerta escoltado por el par de goblins que ya habían desistido de la idea de tocarlo. Sin embargo, a unos pasos se detuvo.

- Disfrútalo mientras puedas. Aunque no será por mucho.

-Oh no Jareth, será por más de lo que crees.

Pero el ex rey no se quedó lo suficiente para escuchar eso. Ahora sería encerrado en un oblidio que le impediría usar su magia. Sería juzgado tan pronto cómo llegaran las noticias a _ellos_. Era humillante. Pero sería peor sí intentaba algo, y no quería darle a ese parásito la satisfacción.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Plink, Plink

Eso era todo lo que había escuchado durante las 72 horas de claustro que llevaba.

Plink, Plink

Una maldita gotera en algún lugar del techo

Plink, Plink

Ya sentía que estaba enloqueciendo

Plink, Plink

Le dolía la cabeza y estaba irritable por la falta de sueño. Ese bendito sonido no le permitia dormir.

Plink, Plink

Que humillante era estar encerrado en ese asqueroso agujero

Plink, Plink

Como si no fuera suficiente con la vergüenza que esa niña malcriada le había hecho pasar

Plink, Plink

De haber sabido que era posible que esto ocurriera no habría tomado tantos riesgos...

Plink, Plink

Y de haber sabido que existia una gotera en el oblidio que le serviría de carcel, habría hecho algo para deshacerse de ella.

Plink, Plink

¿Cómo diablos se había podido colar el agua de la superficie en ese olvidado agujero?

Plink, Plink

No tardaría en ser juzgado

Plink, Plink

Había perdido

Plink, Plink

Estaba acabado... Para siempre.

Plink, Plink

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. "¿Y de qué te quejas?, Es todo tu culpa. Lestat tiene razón..."

En lugar de poner un poco de dureza e inflexibilidad... no. lo qué hizo fue entregarle el mundo a Sarah para que esta tomará su propuesta y la arrojara a la basura sin darle una oportunidad. Y todo por ese niño llorón; o más bien, todo por su terquedad. Sí lo qué deseaba era al heredero sólo debió tomarlo y no involucrarse con la jovencita de ojos crueles. Ella poseía algo especial, he ahí el porque de que se encaprichara, Pero ¡cómo no!, también poseía la capacidad de vencerlo. Como fuera, la única verdad era que subestimó a sarah y ahora lo estaba pagando.

El intentó demostar seguridad todo el tiempo, pero desde el primer momento, es decir, desde que la vio por primera vez, muy en el fondo, supo que seria derrotado.

Sacudió la cabeza.

No tenía sentido seguir pensando en ello, sólo conseguiría enojarse y tal cómo estaba todo, no sería una elección acertada.

Se percató de que hasta ese momento se había olvidado de la gotera. Bueno, talvez ahora consiguiese dormir. Se dispuso a ello, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

Esa sensación...

_El llamado_.

La hora del juicio al fin había llegado.

**OooooOoooOoo**

La velocidad que llevaba la bicicleta hacía volar delicadamente el cabello de sarah; los rizos ondeaban al viento cual hermosas serpentinas en un día de cumpleaños. El permanente que se había hecho le sentaba de maravilla y la hacía lucir incluso un par de años mayor... Parecía otra, y bien se podría decir que esto era verdad aunque sólo hubieran transcurrido 8 días desde su pequeña visita al lugar donde nada es lo que parece.

Ahora se comportaba con un poco más de madurez y sus relaciones familiares habían mejorado**. **Todo iba en relativa tranquilidad, sin embargo debía admitirse que extrañaba un poco sus días de juegos y juguetes. Pero si pretendia cambiar algo para bien, entonces no podía seguir comportándose cómo un infante.

Justo regresaba de uno de sus intentos de progreso, aunque sin mucho éxito. Intentaba convivir con las chicas de su grupo fuera de la escuela, pero no le iba muy bien con ello; Alice, su mejor amiga apenas era tolerable para su persona y el resto de las chicas de su salón eran unas creídas. No era adecuado juntarse con alguien a quien no soportabas y ser un hipócrita, asi que decidió que se quedaría al margen y las dejaría con el rótulo invisible de "conocidas" en la frente.

Aparcó su bicicleta fuera de la casa justo media hora antes de lo acordado y después de que su padre y madrastra salieran a su acostumbrada cena dominical subió a acostar a Toby. Cuando el pequeño se durmió Sarah se quedó un rato sentada en la cama, con la mirada puesta en la ventana y preguntándose porque con cada día que pasaba recordaba menos su travesía. Dudaba mucho cada que intentaba preguntarle a su memoria ¿Habría sido todo producto de su desbordante imaginación?

Ni hablar. El dolor de pies producto de la caminata y el hambre atroz se habían sentido demasiado reales.

¿Qué le pasaba?

"Tal vez sólo comienzas a crecer"- le dijo su mente. No se oponía, porque es algo a lo qué todos nos enfrentamos. Pero le dolía qué esto conllevara olvidar cosas tan preciosas.

Recordó cómo inicio todo por culpa del engreído rey goblin, y sonrió un poco; no era mas que un gran niño mimado. Y si aún tuviera qué tratar con él para volver a ver a sus amigos no le importaria mucho correr el riesgo pues sabía que podría derrotarlo. Como parte de su proceso de transición a la madurez intentaba olvidarse del rencor que llegó a sentir contra Jareth. Él no era tan malo después de todo, sólo tenía problemas de humildad, bondad, tacto, cordura... Si fuera más civilizado, delicado en sus acciones y menos tramposo, todo habría terminado mejor y tal vez...

El rubor cubrió sus pálidas mejillas y la hizo apartar la vista de la ventana. Eso no era posible. No señor, ni eso ni nada. Cómo fuera, alguien así no era capaz de cambiar y se dijo que no era de su incumbencia el que lo hiciera o no. "Su forma de ser sólo lo llevará a quedarse muy sólo un día. Solo y olvidado".

Se levantó disponiéndose a salir de la habitación.

Podía querer recordar todo lo qué quisiera pero no cambiaría el hecho de qué con los años el laberinto y sus habitantes se perderían en algún rincón de su memoria.

"Bienvenida a la realidad Sarah" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.


	3. Capítulo 2: La conspiración

**N/A: **Gracias Guest por tu comentario n.n ¡Que genial que te agrade!, espero seguir viendote por aqui.

Efectivamente mi intención es contar un poco más sobre Jari y su pasado... Asi como sobre el underground :)

Y con respecto a Lestat... Ya pronto se sabrá mas de el.

Gracias también por su tiempo a todo el que lean esta historia. No sean tímidos, dejenme sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias constructivas! :3 Nos ayudan a mejorar. Sin más, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer: **no, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jim henson y lestat viene inspirado en la creación del mismo nombre de anne rice.

Solo aquellos personajes... extras, son mios.

**OoooooOoooo**

_"...¿Y sí el hecho de creer es la esencia de la realidad?, ¿Y sí aquello que se cree es real?..."_

_-Whintley Striber_

**OoooooOooOooo**

**Capítulo 2: La conspiración**

Ambrosius temblaba cual gelatina y eso le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a Sir Didymus.

-Ambrosius, ya te he dicho que no hay por que temer, no me avergüences ahora...

-Shhhhhhh!- lo cayó Hoggle con impaciencia, colocando el índice sobre los labios.

-Pero noble caballero- protestó el otro- no comprendo por que tenemos que guardar silencio.

Hoggle puso los ojos en blanco y siguió avanzando intentando no hacer mucho ruido cuando sus pisadas hacian crujir las hojas caídas bajo sus pies.

-Ya hablamos sobre ello- dijo casi en un susurro

-Per...

-Shhhhhhhhhh!- Se volvió de nuevo- si una de esas cosas nos escucha o cualquier otro de sus esbirros, esto terminará mal.

Sir Didymus guardó silencio, aunque de mala gana.

-No entiendo la afición de todos por ser tan callados- murmuraba malhumorado.

Iban atravesando el bosque norte a las afueras del reino, rumbo al punto de reunión. El paisaje era lúgubre a mas no poder (he aquí la razón de la temblorina del pobre ambrosius), pero lo que no sabían era que cuando anochesia se ponía peor y la oscuridad estaba por llegar.

Hoggle ya había guiado a la mayoría de los interesados, pero sir Didymus era demasiado... Necio y tuvo que convencerlo con palabreria no del todo incierta, sobre Sarah.

-Solo Sarah tiene la solución a nuestro problema, pero necesitamos organizarnos para poder encontrar la manera de llegar a ella y eso solo podemos lograrlo reuniendo la mayor cantidad de voluntarios posible- le dijo Hoggle.

-Si en algo se relaciona con mi amada dulcinea, cuente conmigo Sir Hoggle- fue su respuesta.

Y por fin marcharon, aunque de últimos.

Cuando Sarah derrotó a Jareth, ellos creyeron con firmeza que todo mejoraría. Sin embargo, no transcurrió ni un día de felicidad siquiera. Había dragones qué sobrevolaban la ciudad de los Goblins, criaturas de un solo ojo (cíclopes, aunque ellos no tenían la menor idea de qué así se llamaban) que cuidaban la entrada al laberinto o simplemente se encontraban resguardando los puntos clave en su interior para evitar el paso de intrusos y los no tan intrusos. Y también estaban esas cosas pestilentes y de proporciones absurdas que los vigilaban siempre: Golems. Todo lo había traido un tal Lestat que se habia adueñado de todo lo que solía gobernar Jareth, sin una ceremonia de coronación previa. Y todo era para tenerlos controlados. Pero Lestat no contaba con la valentía de aquellas criaturas y de que no estaban dispuestas a vivir en opresión/ Represión. Después de todo no se habían quitado de encima a un lunático, vanidoso y malgeniudo rey para hecharse encima a un demente sádico mucho peor.

Se iban a rebelar... Ah bueno, siempre y cuando encontraran la forma mas adecuada ya que eran un montón de torpes y malorganizados Goblins contra un ejercito de criaturas feroces, lanzallamas y rompehuesos. Ese era el fin de esa reunión secreta: hallar una forma de detenerlos... O en su defecto, una escapatoria rápida y eficaz. Hoggle fue de los primeros en sugerir armar todo este embrollo en qué se estaban metiendo y le costó su trabajo convencer al resto, pero ya todo iba bien y si no había contratiempos, probablemente para el amanecer ya tendrían un esbozo de su plan de acción.

Al fin, tras la caminata habían llegado ante un conjunto rocoso. Hoggle se paró delante de el y se rascó la barbilla; no importaba cuantas veces hubiera estado ahí, siempre olvidaba por donde entrar. De pronto la respuesta llegó. Camino hasta un punto donde unas plantas cubrían una sección de las rocas y removio la hierva; allí estaba una abertura del tamaño justo para permitir a un Goblin entrar.

Y ahora ambrosius temblaba el doble. Se veía muy oscuro en el interior.

-Síganme- indicó Hoggle y los tres se adentraron en la oscuridad; Sir Didymus luchando por guardar silencio, ambrocius muriendo de miedo y Hoggle agradeciendo desde sus adentros a Sarah por haberle dado la confianza en si mismo que tal vez los ayudaría a salvarse de la ruina.

**OooOoooOoooOoooOoo**

Golems. Eran un par de repugnantes Golems los que lo escoltarían. Jareth no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado al verlos; sabía que poco les importaría poner sus asquerosas manos sobre sus ropas y que no tendrían el menor reparo en utilizar la fuerza con él si era necesario. No obstante, le alegró el hecho de saber que al fin saldría de su prisión aunque solo fuera para ir de camino a su perdición. Una de las criaturas le indicó con su fangoso dedo el camino que debía seguir y, al hacerlo, un poco de... cosa verde y viscosa escurrió y goteó manchando el blanco suelo a sus pies. Jareth lo observó con desagrado y luego, esquivándolo siguió la dirección indicada.

Los Golems eran criaturas descerebradas, creadas a partir de materia inerte y traídas a la vida a través de conjuros no muy sofisticados que les otorgaba un propósito. Era hechicería para bebés. Pero sinembargo no cualquiera resultaba lo bastante competente para crearlos. Atraves de la historia el underground había sido testigo de un par de casos desastrosos en los que el hechicero perdía el control sobre su creación. Accidentes fatales. Claro que la creación fallida de un Golem también podía deberse a que fue elaborado con materiales no muy adecuados. A los golems les afectaba el calor y era por tanto una locura crearlos con sustancias de facil descomposición en ese sentido. Jareth rió para sus adentros. Era una estupidez hacer Golems en esa época de calor; el de la idea seguro que era un incompetente.

Caminaron a través de un largo pasillo que no tenía nada de distintivo salvo su ya menciona longitud y una impecable blancura. Además era lo suficientemente alto y ancho como para permitir el paso de los Golems y una tercera criatura o ser al mismo tiempo. Era claro que los Golems solían escoltar a los juzgados ahora. Jareth se preguntó desde cuando era eso. Era un absurdo el ocupar Golems muy seguido pues resultaba agotador al creador manejarlos.

Le sorprendió el notar que las criaturas sólo se limitaban a darle indicaciones y no lo tocaban, aunque llegó a la conclusión de que sí que lo tocarían si intentaba algo.

Se detuvieron. Jareth contempló un poco la puerta que se hallaba frente a el y por un momento sintió verdadero temor ¿A que se iba a enfrentar? Se le ocurrió que talvez su sentencia podría ser muy grave y que estaba tomando muy a la ligera su situación, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar sobre ello porque la puerta de madera tallada, se abrió.

**OooOoooOooOoo**

-¡Orden!, ¡Orden!- gritaba Hoggle agitando sus diminutos brazos en el aire. Comenzaba a perder la compostura el también.

Un zapatito voló en dirección a su cabeza, pero lo esquivó con facilidad.

Las cosas se habían salido de control por completo y se alegró sólo de que solo fueran alrededor de 2 docenas de Goblins los presentes, pues intentar calmar a una congregación mas grande hubiera sido imposible.

Todo iba perfecto, hasta que Sir Didymus mencionó a Sarah y todos comenzaron a gritar sus objeciones con respecto al asunto de pedirle ayuda:

-Esa niña sólo nos ha traído problemas- gritó uno

-Además, ¿Que podría hacer ella?-exclamó otro

-Ella nos trajo a está horrible situación-añadió otro más.

Y así llovieron protestas de todo tipo, por no mencionar los zapatos y otros objetos personales de la concurrencia.

Hoggle seguía intentando calmarlos sín éxito desde hacia una hora, pero su paciencia se agotaba y cuando al fin un pequeño bastón de madera le dio en la cabeza su voz tomó un aspecto fúrico y amenazador que ni el mismo creía que sería capaz de tener:

-¡Basta ya! ¡Con mil demonios! ¡Esto es un asunto de suma importancia y no nos reunimos aqui solo para hacer y decir impertinencias!

-Pero ¿Es que no te das cuenta de la Barbaridad que propones? Salir al mundo humano e intentar convencer a la chiquilla que en primer lugar incio todo, de que venga a ayudarnos! Es una completa locura- insistió Agnes, una de las Goblins mas viejas del laberinto.

-Ella no tuvo la culpa mylady, mi adorada dulcinea solo intentaba rescatar a su hermano- interrumpió Didymus desde el rincón en que se encontraba sentado antes de empezar el alboroto

-Pero a fin de cuentas nos trajo desgracias- dijo alguien en el rincón opuesto, ganándose la aprobación colectiva.- No sabíamos que sería peor, no estábamos preparados para la catástrofe que nos traería.

-¿Y quien de ustedes podía esperarlo, eh?, Díganme-inquirió Hoggle subiendose sobre una roca en el centro de su improvisada sala de reunión.-¿Quién sabía que todo iba a empeorar? Ustedes mismos celebraron la derrota de Jareth creyendo que nos traería paz. ¿Quién sabía que ese tal... Lestat llegaría a querer ocuparse de todo y vendría decidido a esclavizarnos también?

Todos guardaron silencio por primera vez en la noche.

-Si creemos que Sarah podría ayudarnos, es que nos ha dado razones para ello. Sé que no nos abandonaría si supiera que la necesitamos.-hizo una pausa y tras un suspiro continuó- Ella me ayudo a no tener miedo de nada ni de nadie. A confiar. Me enseñó lo que significa la palabra "amigo". Ella no nos haría una cosa tan terrible y no nos dejaría a la deriva.

Hoggle observó el rostro de sus colegas intentando averiguar si sus palabras habían tenido el efecto esperado. Al comprobarlo, prosiguió.

-Asi que compañeros, debemos tomar una desicion en éste momento; los que estén a favor de capacitarnos para buscar su ayuda y entrenarnos para pelear contra el injusto enemigo alcen la mano.

La gran mayoria de los Goblins lo hicieron, solo Agnes y hakar los mas viejos permanecieron impasibles.

-Muy bien, siendo esta una desicion unánime creo que...- Hoggle se irrumpió bruscamente cuando un montón de tierra del techo de su cueva calló sobre su cabeza y le hizo toser.

En ese momento también Ambrosius, oculto tras Sir Didymus, comenzó a temblar de nuevo. Se escuchaban golpes terribles en el techo de la cueva y mas tierra y fragmentos de piedra cayeron.

Hoggle pretendía darles una indicación, pero alguien gritó: "¡nos han descubierto!" Y el caos estalló entre los presentes que comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones chocando unos con otros y haciendose daño cada vez que ocurría. Era un desastre, y la valentía de Hoggle se esfumó por completo cuando, atraves de un enorme hoyo que se estaba abriendo en lo alto, vislumbro un par de ojos rojos y brillantes.

Estaban en serios, muy serios problemas.


	4. Chapter 3: La Audiencia de Jareth

**N/A: **

Primero una disculpa. A partir de la próxima semana intentaré subir más pronto. Los exámenes y entrega de trabajos me han impedido hacerlo e.e, en fin. También los haré más largos, la falta de tiempo y estrés los reduce.

Perdón si alguno de los capítulos cuenta con alguna palabra que le quite coherencia, todo está hecho por celular y aveces detallitos y correcciones pasan desapercibidos por mi.

Este capítulo lo dedico a "Corazón de piedra verde" Gracias por tu comentario, comenzaba a desanimarme un poco pero gracias a ti aqui sigo ;)

Y claro, gracias por tu sugerencia, cómo decía más arriba, el hecho de hacerlo por el celular genera que me coma acentos, signos, etcétera. Pero ya saldré de la escuela y eso me dará tiempo para corregir errores garrafales que detesto hacer.

Gracias también por su tiempo a todo el que lea esta historia (se que lo hacen aunque no me digan nada U.U). Si tienen tiempo no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, preguntas, reclamos criticas constructivas y sugerencias! :3 Nos ayudan a mejorar. Ya no los entretengo, aqui el cap:

**Disclaimer: **no, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jim Henson y Lestat viene INSPIRADO en la creación del mismo nombre de Anne Rice.

Solo aquellos personajes... extras, son mios y este nueva historia, por supuesto.

**OoooooOoooo**

_"Solo los enemigos dicen la verdad._

_Los amigos y los amantes siempre mienten en algún punto"_

**OoooooOooOooo**

**Capítulo 3: De la audiencia de Jareth y las pesadillas de Sarah**

Cuando por fin ingresó a la sala, todos los presentes voltearon, aunque sin emitir el más leve sonido. Jareth ignoró esto, era un recibimiento que ya esperaba. Las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas y el par de Golems se pararon frente a ellas cruzados de brazos. No pudo evitar pensar en esos gorilas que usualmente cuidaban de las celebridades, tenían un parecido fantástico y no solo en cuanto a postura.

En ningún momento bajo la vista, no quería parecer débil. Al frente reparó en un grupo de "Sugerentes" que rodeaban al Gran Antiguo. Los Sugerentes eran aquellos que lo aconsejaban. Se dijo que sugerentes era un término extraño para referirse a quienes podían ser llamados consejeros, pero después recordó donde ser encontraba y se olvidó de la idea.

Bajo las capuchas de sus túnicas blancas los sugerentes también lo miraban, pero al contrario del resto de los presentes, lo hacían con imparcialidad; ésto le pareció curioso dado que los sugerentes solían ser los mayores fanáticos del cumplimiento de leyes. No tenían un aspecto humano y de hecho era imposible saber con exactitud que eran, pero podrían ser una clase de elfos o quizá hasta Goblins; no lo sabía, sus rostros eran variados aunque con la misma expresión.

-Acércate- ordenó una voz de gran vitalidad, que lo tomó por sorpresa. Jareth, que seguía impasible frente a las puertas, avanzó.

La sala en realidad era bastante simple:

Un pasillo que dividía la sala en dos y a cada lado 8 bancos pequeños de madera distribuidos en su determinado lado de la sala. Todo era de una blancura excepcional, excepto los tronos que estaban dispuestos más allá, al frente. Eran cinco en total, y todos de diferentes tamaños; el que se encontraba al centro de la formación en "v" invertida era incoherentemente grande, perteneciente al Gran antiguo. A cada lado había otro trono idéntico a su contrario en material y forma y se diferenciaban de el de enmedio por ser de almenos una talla más pequeña. Por último a cada extremo, otro par de tronos, está vez de un tamaño con el cual Jareth estaba más familiarizado.

Eran los tronos del consejo de los antiguos, creadores de otras leyes que regían el mundo mágico entero. Jareth los conocía muy bien, en especial al par que ocupaba los tronos que seguían en jerarquía al Gran antiguo.

Desde que los vovieron miembros del consejo, no había tenido muchas noticias, salvo una visita y una breve misiva hacía un par de décadas. A ellos no los vería ahora y lo sabía porque era parte de las reglas; estaban relacionados con el y no se les podía considerar imparciales.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando sólo 2 personas de ropajes extraordinarios entraron en la sala y se dirigieron a los tronos.

De pronto no supo cómo debía reaccionar, ¿Sentirse culpable?, ¿Alegrarse?, ¿Qué había hecho en realidad?

Mientras avanzaba pudo notar también que los sugerentes se alejaban en una ordenada fila para salir por una puerta lateral en la que no había reparado antes. Ahora podía ver al Gran Antiguo (llamado así porque su nombre se había perdido con los siglos), y éste lo veía también.

Y por primera vez, tal vez en toda su vida, Jareth no pudo sostener la mirada.

**oOooOoOoOoOo**

La chica despertó con un sobresalto que hizo acelerar su ritmo cardiaco y además, se descubrió sudando cual si hubiera emprendido una larga travesía en del mismísimo desierto.

Tosió un poco. Le dolía la garganta cómo aquella vez que se perdió durante el campamento familiar que sus tias habían organizado a mitad del verano cuando ella tenía 8 años; perdió el rastro de sus parientes y solo se le ocurrió ponerse a gritar, cosa que la dejó afónica y con una sensación de haber tragado fuego. Esto era igual.

Un presentimiento la hizo estremecer ¿Había estado gritando?

Su padre entró precipitadamente a la alcoba con una semiautomática en la mano derecha y su pijama de ridículos círculos púrpuras y manchas que parecian haber sido hechas por un niño preescolar. Sarah pensaba que era absurda y que si algún ladrón lo viera en esa facha se partiría de risa; es cómo si un payaso te pidiera seriedad.

-¡Sarah!, ¡Sarah! ¿Que ocurre?, ¿Te encuentras bien?

La joven parpadeó un poco y luego quiso articular una respuesta, pero se descubrió incapaz de emitir sonidos más o menos familiares.

La luz se encendió y la pijama ridícula cobró nitidez. Era repulsiva.

-¿Por que gritabas?- exigió el padre aunque sin bajar la guardia por si un posible malhechor aparecía.

Sarah carraspeó. Concentró su voz y poniendo algo de empeño logró (aunque casi en un susurro) decir:

-Una pesadilla.

El padre se relajó y se paso la mano por el cabello. Su rostro sufrió un notable cambio; se quito un gran peso de encima.

-crei que algo te había ocurrido

-Estoy bien-contestó sarah, está vez su voz sonó casi cómo siempre. Aunque sus ojos oliva demostraban lo contrario; comenzaba a recordar fragmentos de su pesadilla.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente- contestó.

Su padre hecho una última mirada a la habitación y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Está bien. Entonces... Solo... Intenta dormir ¿Vale? Hablaremos de esto mañana.

A sarah le disgusto su tono. Lo había dicho cómo si hubiera planeado despertarlo.

La luz se apagó de nuevo y la puerta se cerró antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo.

Intentó eliminar eso de su mente, su pesadilla era algo que requería más atención por que después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces te despiertas sabiendo que has estado gritando?

Era muy borroso el recuerdo, pero lograba captar bien los detalles mas horribles:

Ella, pendiendo de unas cadenas de algun techo de una habitación oscura apunto de ser desollada... Viva.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-El juicio de infracción de normas da inicio- declaró el hombre al que todos conocían como el gran antiguo. Todos estaban callados y a excepción de Jareth y él mismo, nadie más estaba de pie.

-Acércate- ordenó- de pie en el centro.

Jareth así lo hizo y entonces el Gran antiguo, que parecía hasta entonces sereno, permitió que en su rostro se reflejara la cólera que sentía.

-Supongo que sabes porqué te encuentras aquí ¿No es así?

-Sí majestad -contestó Jareth

-Bien. Supongo que sabrás también la gravedad de lo que has hecho, pues te ha traído ante nosotros, cosa que sólo se hace cuando se trata de un rebelde o un... Traidor- la frialdad con que pronunció la última palabra, hizo al Rey Goblin estremecerse de tal forma que creyó que perdería el equilibrio.

-Así es- afirmó Jareth

-Aria- dijo el Gran Antiguo sin dirigirse a nadie en especial. Luego fulminó a Jareth con la mirada y fue a sentarse a su trono. Un instante después, uno de los antiguos de "menor jerarquía" que aparentaba ser del sexo femenino se levantó y habló.

-Se te advirtió muchas veces sobre los riesgos que implicaban los tratos que hacías con las jóvenes a quienes te dirigías. Arriesgar mucho (Todos los reinos que te fueron encomendados, para ser exactos) para obtener tu fuente de alimento y vitalidad o un nuevo sirviente es algo que el consejo nunca Pudo aceptar del todo. - la mujer hizo una pausa, como si hubiera olvidado un discurso ensayado y luego prosiguió- No hubo circunstancias que nos hicieran vacilar demasiado con respecto a aceptarlo, pero era demasiado hasta para alguien que era considerado de entera confianza y valor para este consejo.

Todos conocemos tu... Naturaleza inestable. Tu rebeldía, tu afección a hacer lo contrario a lo que tus superiores te ordenan. Pero a pesar de ello, siempre fuiste uno de nuestros mejores Reyes y Magos. Por eso se te encomendó más de un Reino, se te hizo guardián del mundo de los sueños y y del secreto de la inmortalidad. Ahora Jareth, descendiente de Humanos, nos haz puesto al borde del abismo y por eso hoy se te juzgará y castigará según convenga mejor a los miembros de este consejo y los habitantes de los 7 reinos.

Una jaula fue haciéndose visible alrededor de Jareth, encerrándolo. Primero pensó que era absurdo, pero luego se le ocurrió que podría ser para impedirle usar su magia de alguna manera, y entonces se sintió aún más vulnerable. Eso también era nuevo.

Aunque era un "agente libre" y ajeno a las actividades realizadas en los juicios, tenía una idea general de lo que ocurriría. Al acusado se le sometía a encierro y tras ser llevado a la sala del consejo, se le bombardeaba con acusaciones sin darle ocasion de defenderse. Después simplemente se dictaba una sentencia acorde y así terminaba todo. Aquí estaban apareciendo jaulas y criaturas que ni sentido tenían en verano. Alguien o algo hizo cambiar todo y mientras el otro antiguo de apariencia masculina (Kaliel) lo juzgaba, intentó pensar en qué era todo aquello. ¿Solo reservado para Jareth? Poco sentido, pero no improbable. Talvez sólo sus contactos estaban retrasados en información respecto a los métodos actuales.

El Gran antiguo se levantó y Jareth decidió prestar atención esta vez.

-Se escuchará el testimonio de alguien más antes de dictar sentencia- dijo e indicó con un gesto a los Golems de las puertas que permitieran el acceso.

Ésto tampoco le pasó desapercibido a Jareth. A los Golems no había que hacerles señales visibles por que no tenían ojos, sino piedras. ¿Golems con vida?

Se escuchó el asombro colectivo y luego pasos acercándose a él. Jareth no volteó porque no podía darle la espalda al consejo, pero no hubo necesidad pues la vocecilla irritante que se escuchó cuando los pasos se detuvieron a sus espaldas , le dijo todo:

-Buenas tardes Jari, ¿Disfrutando tu jaula? Te sienta muy bien- Era Lestat.

**oOooOoOoOoOo**

-Les dije que ésto acabaría mal- susurró un pequeño Goblin.

-¡¿Quieres callarte?!- protestó Hoggle- Si ellos te escuchan estamos fritos

-No lo hagas callarse, tiene razón. ¡Tú nos trajiste a éste desastre!-dijo el grandulón del grupo.

-No, No, No. Yo no los obligué a nada. Quien vino lo hizo por su propia voluntad y...

-¡Y ahora nos aguarda la muerte!- gritó el enorme Goblin.

Todos se quedaron quietos, esperando que una de esas moles de tierra que los atraparon, fuera a llevarse a uno mas.

Estaban cautivos en una especie de prisión y poco a poco se habían ido llevando a los Goblins (y a sir didymus) a un destino incierto. Ahora solo eran unos 7.

-Estamos perdidos, debimos quedarnos en casa sin protestar- dijo el pequeño de nuevo.

-Escuchen, no creo que quedarse sin hacer nada hubiese sido mejor. Si morimos, almenos se podrá decir de nosotros que...

El estruendo que causaban las pisadas hizo a todos encogerse de miedo, Hoggle incluido.

Cada uno se fue a un rincón a temblar frenéticamente y cuando la puerta se abrió y el Golem indicó a Hoggle salir, no se volvió a escuchar señal alguna de

Inconformidad o su antónimo.

**oOooOoOoOoOo**

Lestat solía vestir siempre de negro (lo cual hacía contraste con lo pálido de su piel) y ésta no fue la excepción. Se adelantó hacia donde le indicó el Gran antiguo (a su lado) y tras aclararse la garganta habló a toda la sala:

-Éste sujeto que tienen ante ustedes-señaló a Jareth- no es más que un codisioso y egoísta que vio primero por él antes que por su gente. Ésto le costó a los cuatro reinos que gobierna no solo la casi total destrucción de sus recursos, sino varias vidas también, puesto que muchas de las construcciones que se vieron afectadas estaban habitadas. ¿Qué puedo decir? Otros reinos dependen de lo que los suyos producen y además... De su estabilidad mágica. Así es, debe existir un equilibrio. Pero ya no lo hay.

Jareth, el rey de los Goblins perdió en su propio juego a causa de una humana, una humana contra la cual apostó todo por nada. Se vio... afectado sentimentalmente, (si podemos llamarlo así) y le otorgó dones mágicos que además la ayudaron a ganar. Ha violado almenos una docena de nuestras reglas:

*Crear algo con fines personales (el laberinto para la humana)

*Hacer un trato que involucre vínculos entre el mundo mortal y el nuestro

*Otorgar dones especiales a un mortal

*Desarrollar sentimientos hacia...

Lestat se detuvo y miró de reojo a Jareth y luego al consejo. Uno hervía de ira y los otros no estaban más contentos. Prosiguió.

-Bueno, ¿No hace falta que les recuerde el resto de las reglas que ustedes mismos escribieron, verdad? Como no hace falta tampoco que intente ayudarles a tomar una desicion tan obvia. Éste sujeto simplemente debe pagar señoras y señores y criaturas de todas las clases. Ya saben qué hacer.-terminado su discurso hizo una referencia al consejo y se fue a parar en un rincón.

Un pequeñin de capucha entró corriendo con un pergamino en la mano (¿O pezuña?) Después de qué el gran antiguo pidiera el veredicto de los "oyentes". Su función era parecida a la del jurado humano, salvo que su desicion no era tomada más que como sugerencia. Se situaban en los salones siguientes a la sala del juicio y escuchaban en las paredes. Otro método extraño, pero relativamente bueno, ya que cómo no veían el rostro del acusado, eran más imparciales.

El Gran antiguo leyó haciendo énfasis en la palabra:

-Culpable

La conformidad general fue evidente, más aún en el intruso vestido de negro en el rincón.

-El consejo ya había deliberado sobre el asunto. Las medidas que se deben tomar han sido escritas en el libro de normas y son las que adoptaremos. Para ello se necesita de la aprobación del consejo entero, pero dadas las peculiaridades que te unen a ti y a los otros miembros, se ha de hacer una excepción.

Hubo una pausa larga, en la cual el consejo intercambio miradas. Cuando se le pidió a todo el que se encontrara presente ponerse de pie y todos lo hubieron hecho, se habló de nuevo.

-Jareth-dijo el Gran Antiguo- haz estado en el mundo humano y por tanto sabes bien que si al plazo de una semana no regresas al Underground y haces el conjuro, tu juventud comenzará a deteriorarse. Que cada 7 días (después de la primera semana), envejecerás a diario el equivalente a 2 años humanos. Pues bien, has sido derrotado. Has puesto en peligro a todo tu dominio, a tus superiores y sobre todo al mundo mágico. El consejo ha tomado su desicion y éste es tu castigo: pasar lo que queda de tus dias (que no han de ser demasiados) en el mundo mortal. A partir de este momento tu magia te será arrebatada y el regreso al Underground no podrá serte concedido. Jareth, hijo de humano, aquien se le concedió el don de la inmortalidad y el conocimiento de las artes antiguas; que fue rescatado y traido ante éste consejo por dos de sus miembros, que por propia voluntad aceptó gobernar y cuidar a todos los seres de los 4 reinos que se le concedieron... Queda destituido como Rey de los Goblis.

La mirada bicolor de Jareth centelleó de indignación. Se había estado calladito tal como sabía que debía ser por respeto a sus superiores. Pero ahora ya no lo eran y por lo tanto se atrevió a hablar justo cuando el consejo comenzaba a regresar a sus tronos para hacer válida la sentencia.

-Están cometiendo un grave error-dijo

La entera sala parecía escandalizada por sus palabras.

El gran antiguo se dio la vuelta y lo examinó cómo si se trase de un fenómeno de circo.

-¡Habré visto semejante atrevimiento!, ¡No tienes ningún derecho a dirigirte de esa forma a tus superiores!

-Si no mal recuerdo hace cinco segundos me arrebataron ese... "Privilegio"- dijo Jareth con su tan distintiva sonrisa burlona.- Ahora puedo hablarles como me plasca puesto que no representan ninguna autoridad para mi.

-Debes de admitir que tiene razón- le susurró Kaliel a Aria, ganándose un pisotón de ésta y una mirada asesina del gran antiguo.

-¡No seas imprudente!- reprendió Aria a Kaliel. El gran antiguo puso los ojos en blanco y aunque a regañadientes, se dirigió a Jareth:

-Esta bien. ¿Quiere decirnos nuestra ilustrísima bajesa porque su observación sin sentido?

-Por que aunque no puedo negar que he cometido un error con...

-¡¿Un error?!-interrumpió Lestat desde su rincón- ¡Has atentado contra todo nuestro mundo!

-Lestat- le dijo el Gran antiguo con dureza para hacerlo callar- ¡Basta!- y se dirigió donde Jareth:

-Estás acabando con mi paciencia, te lo advierto. Yo le dije a Wyatt y a Arra que tu no eras de fiar, que nos llevarías al abismo y ¡Mira!. Siempre tuve razón. ¿Acaso no ves lo que has hecho?

Jareth se limitó a guardar silencio.

-Tus días están contados. Rompiste las normas- se dio la vuelta y caminó a su trono indicando a los otros miembros del consejo que hicieran lo mismo- ¡Y ahora atente a las consecuencias!

Los tres miembros del consejo, desde la comodidad de sus tronos extendieron los brazos y tres esferas de luz aparecieron en sus respectivas manos. Se miraron unos a otros y se prepararon para lo que sería una dolorosa experiencia para el Ex Rey Goblin.

Jareth levantó la cabeza. Entendía lo que pasaría; aún así, volvió a decir las palabras:

-Están cometiendo un grave error.

El consejo se puso en pie y "apuntó" hacia el.

-Correremos el riesgo-declaró el gran antiguo y tras sus palabras vino el gran estallido. Sus conjuros se transformaron en látigos de luz que chocaron contra la jaula y más tarde, contra Jareth. Cayó de rodillas contorsionándose como si hubiese recibido una inyección mortal o lo más parecido en este caso: un choque eléctrico.

Todo estaba hecho.

**OoooOoooOoo**

-Sáquenlo de aquí y llévenlo al portal. No puede llegar tarde a cumpli su condena- dijo el gran antiguo sin siquiera mirar a lo que quedaba de Jareth. El par de Golems que lo habían escoltado lo levantaron del suelo (la jaula ya no estaba). Parecía mas un retazo de tela que un ser humano.

La ansiedad colectiva era evidente. Después de un espectáculo cómo el que acababan de presenciar, no podían esperar que acabara así. Y no fueron decepcionados.

Otro pequeñin de capucha entró corriendo a la sala. Estuvo a punto de ser amonestado por no haber obtenido el permiso para hacerlo, pero al darse cuenta el consejo que tenía noticias relacionadas con "los conspiradores de Jareth", no pudieron resistirse.

El Gran Antiguo se aclaró la garganta:

-Lestat, uno de nuestros soberanos mas fieles que fue quien nos trajo al monarca que acaba de ser juzgado antes de que escapara, que se ofreció a mantener la paz en los reinos mientras se encontraba un sustituto, descubrió lo que algunos de los Goblins más apegados a Jareth estaban tramando: ¡un plan para liberar al Rey que casi los destruye!. Esa clase de actos no son tolerados en estas tierras y deben ser castigados. Hoy se ha encontrado al líder de dicho grupo para que sea condenado. Pero a nosotros, el consejo, no debe concernirnos lo que solo debe interesarle a quien gobierne sus tierras.-señaló a Lestat y le hizo un gesto para indicarle que se hacercara.

-Lestat, haz demostrado tu valía y por tanto de ti será ahora la desicion.

La sala se llenó de murmullos. Lestat hacía sido nombrado rey.

El hombre (o criatura), tan pálido cómo era, vio su rostro repleto del brillo que acarreaba la satisfacción. Lo pensó un momento.

-Creo que ya tengo la solución adecuada majestad- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.


	5. Chapter 4: El compañero de

**N/A:** Este capítulo va dedicado a Yakko99 ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

Otro medio corto u.u ya los "expandiré más" :3

1-Por si surgen dudas les digo que recuerden que el tiempo en el laberinto transcurre de manera diferente, pero bueno eso pueden imaginarlo ;)

2-Ya empieza lo bueno. ¿Qué se trae entre manos Lestat?, ¿Qué hará Jareth ahora? D: jajaja n.n

Ya, me callo.

**Disclaimer:**

No. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jim Henson. Solo es mía la historia actual y los nuevos personajes, por supuesto. Y no gano nada con esta historia, salvo el placer que implica la escritura y el ver una continuación de esta magnífica aventura.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Algún día en cualquier parte,

En cualquier lugar indefectiblemente te encontrarás a ti mismo,

Y esa, solo esa, puede ser la más feliz

O la más amarga de tus horas"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 4: El compañero de sentencia de Jareth**

Las pequeñas gotas estrellándose contra la ventana, cual hojas cayendo de un árbol en otoño, la hicieron volver a la realidad. Estaban anunciando una nueva tormenta…. ¡Y apenas era mediodía!. ¿Mediodía? Pero si estaba casi segura de estar en clase de historia, por tanto no podía ser mediodía ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese estado semiinconsciente?

Desde que sus pesadillas empezaron (dos semanas atrás) estaba muy alterada. Siempre se despertaba gritando sin recordar más que dos o tres detalles horribles. La peor parte no era ésa, sino que conforme transcurría el día recordaba más y más y se perdía en pensamientos y sueños extraños; como si no pudiera controlar su propia mente.

Escuchó crujir el cielo. No le gustaban las tormentas; aunque le costara admitirlo la aterrorizaban, y ahora más que nunca la hacían sentirse incómoda pues solía escuchar entre pesadillas el sonido de la lluvia cayendo en la lejanía.

El silencio se hizo en el salón y cuando se percató de ello se alarmó. Sus compañeros no solían guardar silencio a menos que fuese para escuchar un nuevo chisme o un regaño.

Lo segundo era más probable.

Alzó la mirada solo para encontrarse con la se la señorita Strieber, que desde su escritorio la observaba atentamente.

-Dígame señorita Williams, ¿Le es muy trabajoso prestar atención aunque sea a una clase?

Sarah no respondió a esto. Agachó la mirada y se ruborizó un poco.

-Es la tercera vez en la semana que tengo que llamarle la atención- se escuchó una risita en un rincón y la profesora enfureció más- si vuelve a ocurrir puede no molestarse en asistir a lo que resta del curo, ¿Está claro?- Dicho eso continuó su cátedra.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos para que todas las miradas puestas en su persona se desviaran a otro punto. Pero aún así persistieron los murmullos de otras demás niñas del salón que con seguridad eran sobre ella. La única que aún la miraba era Alice, que parecía querer transmitirle algo de apoyo desde su asiento en el fondo del salón. "Ojalá pudiera contarte..." Pensó desanimada. Ya se había planteado esa opción, pues estaba segura de que si no hablaba de ello con alguien terminaría por perder la razón; luego pensó que de cualquier forma no tendría mucho sentido hacerlo pues alguien más podría considerarla loca y eso sería infinitamente peor que el guardárselo para si.

Sonrió con afecto a su amiga y se volvió al cristal una vez más. ¿Podría la magia de Jareth estarle causando esas inquietudes nocturnas?, ¿Porqué?

Sentía que debía culparlo a el pues no había otra explicación para esos sueños tan vívidos y terribles que la torturaban.

Lo había perdonado e incluso deseaba poder verlo alguna vez y a sus amigos... Pero si eran verdad sus suposiciones entonces lo odiaría y mucho**.**

Seguía confiándole sus inquietudes a la ventana que ofrecia un gran panorama de la entrada de su escuela; No importaba que la regañaran de nuevo, necesitaba de verdad arreglar su mente, desenredar el nudo...

Derepente algo vio a través del cristal que la hizo estremecerse. Su corazón se aceleró. Sintió que le faltaba el aire. Pestañeó sin control. No era posible. _No, No, No. _¿Era verdad lo que estaba viendo?

La señorita Strieber paseo la vista por el salón en busca de dudas tras terminar de dar las instrucciones sobre el proyecto que podría otorgarle un punto extra a aquellos que lo hicieran, cuando notó que no todos los pares de ojos la miraban. Estaba a punto de amonestar a Sarah de nuevo cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la jornada. Estuvo cerca.

Cómo un rayo la joven, intentando no apartar la vista de la ventana, recogió sus cosas e intentó sin éxito meterlas en su pequeña mochila.

_¡Maldición!_, no entraban correctamente. Y cómo no, sí todo estaba hecho un lío adentro. Tomó lo que no entraba y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

Vio de nuevo a través del cristal.

_Oh no, Rayos, Rayos, Rayos..._

En esos segundos de distracción el piso inferior se hubo llenado de personas; padres, maestros, chicas y chicos en su mayoría con paraguas que le impedían ver aún menos ¿De donde salieron?

No. No podían evaporarse en el aire así como así. ¿ O si? Ya lo había hecho antes, claro que podía.

No había tiempo que perder, talvez si corría podría encontrar alguna pista de su paradero.

Y no lo pensó mucho mas. Como una exhalación pasó entre sus compañeros, empujando a aquel que se cruzaba en su camino, recibiendo insultos que ignoraba. Corrió escaleras abajo torpemente, y luego atravesó los pasillos atestados de jóvenes que se negaban a abandonar el edificio a causa de la lluvia que había tomado fuerza.

Afuera hacía frío. Su paraguas y sweater se quedaron en su casillero. Buscó con desesperación entre la multitud delante de ella, olvidándose que se estaba empapando y sus cosas también. Escudriño cada centímetro visible, empujando gente una vez más, mirando a todos lados. Nada, en ninguna dirección.

Se tocó la cabeza, sintió las piernas como de gelatina; Se encontraba muy débil.

-¡Sarah!, ¡Sarah! Por el amor de dios, ¿que haces afuera así?- era su padre, en algún lugar detrás de ella.

Ella se volvió a verlo confundida. Otravez la inusual falta de energía se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Escuchó risas a su alrededor ¿Estaba alucinando?

Sintió un escalofrío al recordar lo que vio momentos antes. El mundo se tambaleaba. De repente no pudo más. Se desvaneció en medio de todo el bullicio aturdidor, volviéndose parte de las charcas que había creado el agua bajo sus pies. Todo frío, todo húmedo, todo terror y oscuridad.

**OOooOooOoOoOoo**

-¿Y porqué estamos aquí si no le pediremos ayuda? -gruñó Hoggle señalando la ventana detrás de la que se encontraba sarah.

-¿Eres idiota Higgle? Si nos ve lo más seguro es que le de un ataque- reprendió Jareth, exasperado aunque intentando guardar la calma.

Esto era horrible, inconcebible e incalificable: Él, el Gran Jareth en compañía de ese torpe enano que tuvo la brillante idea de ponerse a jugar a conspiraciones, enemigos y guerras. Era como querer jugar con Sansón a las patadas.

Bajó la mirada y se encontró observando el medallón que pendía de su cuello, brillando sobre su piel. Justo ahora resultaba un mal chiste ese símbolo de poder y vida brindó una mirada colérica pero lo dejó en su lugar.

Podría soportar la sentencia que le habían impuesto si no hubiera sido junto a ese torpe enano. Maldijo desde sus adentros a Lestat ya que éste se había encargado de organizar el asunto. Y vaya que lo había hecho bien; Jareth se sentía humillado, débil, indefenso y dentro de un rato, gracias al irritante y envalentonado Hoggle, se volvería loco.

Aunque si sabía como utilizarlo le podía servir de algo. Justo ahora era talvez, su único puente hacía Sarah que con toda certeza no le perdonaba aun lo de su hermano e intentar besarla en el Ballroom (así como una larga lista de faltas de su parte)... Igual se intentó autoconvencer de que en realidad no le importaba la opinión de la chica con respecto así mismo ahora, aunque no fuera verdad. Y es que ya tenía bastantes problemas como para preguntarse eso y lo que le dijo Hoggle: ¿Para que la habían ido a buscar?, ¿Enserio le pediría ayuda? Negó con la cabeza como un padre que desaprueba una travesura de su hijo.

En realidad estaba tratando de postergar el encuentro, sí y No tenía mucho tiempo, era verdad, pero -pensaba- rogarle a Sarah no estaría jamás en sus planes a pesar de que la necesitara, no después de que lo rechazara de esa forma. Si él había cometido algún error era muy su problema y al fin y al cabo Sarah había cometido otro aún más grande y que a él mucho le costaría perdonar del todo: aparecer en su vida.

-Hoggle, mi nombre es Hoggle- se señaló a sí mismo. A el tampoco le agradaba la idea de estar en esto al lado de Jareth.- y no creo que ocurra nada. Somos...-se interrumpió.

"_Somos_" eran Sarah y el. ¿Aceptaria ella ayudar a Jareth?, ¿Que diría? Somos amigos, eso iba a decir, pero Jareth no estaba incluido de ninguna forma en ese plural y lo que menos deseaba era tratar con ese excéntrico personaje molesto.

Ya era (gracias a Sarah) mucho más valiente y no temía desafiarlo... pero justo ahora, como iba todo y ya que él dependía del ex-rey de los goblins, no quería tentar a la suerte.

-¿Que ibas a decir?-preguntó Jareth, enojado. No estaba para que le restregara en la cara su estúpido lazo de amistad.

_Demasiado tarde- _pensó Hoggle -Que..que...-balbuceó

Jareth lo acorraló, desquitaría su ira en él.

Empezó a llover con más fuerza.

Hoggle saltó de su escondite tras el árbol, librándose de Jareth, esquivándolo por apenas un segundo. Al demonio con todo, no quería seguir esperando... Y tampoco quería mojarse.

-¡Sarah, Sarah!-gritó haciendo señas a la ventana mientras brincaba para llamar su atención.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?-gritó Jareth y salió tras él.

Lo empujó a un lado al llegar a su encuentro, tirándolo al suelo. Después se volvió a la ventana. Sarah los había visto y como predijo él momentos antes: ella los miraba atónita, completamente perpleja. Sí, seguro le daría un ataque. Se quedaron mirando fijamente, después ella apartó la mirada. Jareth ignoraba el porque ella no intentó nada, pero supo que no debían tomar más riesgos y que era mejor emprender la retirada. Ya había sido muy poco sensato el salir con Hoggle a plena luz del día.

-Hoggle, Vuelve al árbol... no. A un arbusto, ahora.

Con torpeza, aún reponiéndose del golpe, obedeció. Después Jareth corrió tras el, intentando pensar dónde podrían resguardarse de la lluvia. Justo a tiempo. No tardó en aparecer una multitud de personas en la entrada del colegio.


	6. Chapter 5: El Tocino quemado

**N/A: **Gracias de nueva cuenta por leer, sé que tal vez esto no sea del todo bueno, pero espero que al menos los entretenga un rato ;)

Gracias también de nuevo a Yakko99 porque sus comentarios me levantan el ánimo c:

Sí, ya sé que el título del capítulo pareciera indicar que se me ha secado el cerebro jajaja no es así (pero casi xD), sólo me pareció adecuado, tal vez sí continúan con la lectura puedan descubrir porque y no, no me refiero a la parte de la madrastra e.e

Ya, ahora si me callo.

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jim Henson. Solo es mía la historia actual y los nuevos personajes, por supuesto.

Y no gano nada con esta historia, salvo el placer que implica la escritura y el ver una continuación de esta magnífica aventura.

**OoooooOoooo**

_Hold on._

_This will hurt more than anything has before._

**-William Fitzsimmons**

**OoooooOoooo**

**Capítulo 5: El tocino quemado**

Seguía lloviendo, lloviendo a raudales y a pesar de ser hora pico, casi no se percibía sonido alguno. Cruzar por las calles en ese momento resultó un verdadero reto teniendo que vigilar el ex rey cada esquina antes de indicarle a Hoggle (escondido tras un basurero, maceta o callejón) que "no había moros en la costa". Era un poco desesperante a decir verdad, pero si querían pasar desapercibidos debían andarse con cuidado aunque por su paso lento terminaran por llegar a media noche a la casa de Jareth.

Ya llevaban 2 días en tierras mortales y pronto comenzaría la cuenta regresiva para el ex Monarca. Cuando despertó estaba tan débil que apenas pudo abrir los ojos; se encontraba en el parque donde todo comenzó, aquel que tanto le gustaba a Sarah para repetir los diálogos de cada obra literaria que caía en sus manos. Llevaba los mismos sucios harapos que ahora mismo traía encima: un indecente pantalón raído, una camisa con el aspecto de sábana de mala calidad y algo que pretendía pasar por un abrigo largo. Todo era de colores indefinidos.

Su primera sensación fue dolor, como si hubiese sido bañado en combustible y dejado a merced de un fuego abrazador. Después, cuando fue capaz de enderezarse un poco, sintió una desazón tal que lo llevó por unos segundos al callejón sin salida que suponía el pánico puro. Justo ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se daba cuenta de que si no hubiera sido por Hoggle, se hubiera quedado todo el día (o incluso lo que le quedaba de vida) con la mirada desorbitada y estado de Shock a la orilla del lago. El enano había aparecido de repente (cosa que indicaba que fueron enviados con relativa diferencia de tiempo) y al ver que no reaccionaba le propinó una bofetada tal que ninguno de los dos hubiera podido imaginar que hubiera ocurrido. Después de eso Jareth logró estabilizarse un poco y recuperar su capacidad de coordinación mental que le sugirió esconderse en algún sitio mientras aclaraba dudas. Se quedaron en el parque y esa noche supo todo sobre la conspiración, la aprehensión de los involucrados y el veredicto del nuevo rey (que resultaba ser Lestat, cosa que aunque esperaba no le cayó muy en gracia) de enviar al cerebro de los rebeldes junto al ex rey que presuntamente defendía. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido y apenas era capaz de asimilarlo. Por alguna extraña razón no se sentía capaz de dejar a Hoggle a su suerte, pero mentalmente anotó que lo conservaría solo como su sirviente. Pasaron la noche a la intemperie pues Jareth apenas se podía mantener en pie. Aún en esos momentos de vez en cuando tenía pequeños desmayos y cansancio excesivo a ratos, pero eran las esperadas secuelas del proceso.

Ahora se dirigían rumbo a su casa, aquella que usaba cada vez que quería pasar un rato lejos de su soledad y aburrimiento en el underground. ¡Gracias a Merlín que se había hecho de dinero y esa propiedad! Andar con aspecto de vago u hombre ebrio no encabezaba su plan de vida. Sin embargo no le serviría de mucho pues envejecería y aquellos que lo conocían se harían preguntas que no sabría contestar. Debía idear un plan o resignarse a pedirle alguna clase de ayuda a Sarah.

Sarah.

Les quedaba de camino y por eso fueron a verla al colegio, no había otra explicación... O más bien, era que no quería dar pie a ninguna otra.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Hoggle se sorprendió un poco ante la aparente sencillez del inmueble. Era una casa grande, tal vez tanto como la de Sarah, solo que de una sola planta. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue que, aunque estuvieran a varios metros de distancia, había más casas. A Hoggle se le ocurrió que tal vez Jareth viviría algo más aislado de la gente e incluso talvez en una enorme mansión, pero daba la impresión de todo eso, concluyó que al parecer, solo buscaba un poco de normalidad. Tal vez lo tenía en un muy mal concepto.

Jareth se inclinó hacia una maceta y sustrajo una llave plateada que después utilizó para abrir la puerta.

-¡Al fin!- dijo lo más bajo que pudo.

Hoggle se disponía a entrar, pero Jareth le hizo un ademán que indicaba que no le permitiría el paso.

-¿Qué te crees tú?, ¿Acaso piensas que te vas a quedar conmigo?

El enano se retractó de sus pensamientos anteriores. Ese Jareth era y seguiría siendo el mismo engreído e insoportable de siempre.

-Pu-pu-pues, yo creía que...

-Tú irás a la cochera.

-¿La chocolatera?

-¡Cochera, inútil, cochera!

-¿Y qué cosa es eso?

Jareth le indicó con un dedo el camino y luego entró a la casa y cerró de un portazo. Hoggle se quedó inmóvil en su lugar por un segundo y luego resolvió ir al lugar indicado. ¿Cómo podía seguir soportando al insufrible de Jareth? Tenía que. Al menos hasta que pudiera tener contacto con Sarah.

**OoOooOooOooOo**

-¡Hey, tu!- gruñó una de las enormes bestias a Hakar, que se hallaba en un rincón de la celda- El nuevo rey desea verte.

El viejo Goblin no dio señal de haber escuchado y esto alertó a los otros dos pequeñines de la celda. Temían que eso tuviera repercusiones en sus personas.

-¡¿Qué no escuchaste?!-La bestia sin nombre introdujo su rechoncho y deforme brazo en la celda y tomó a Hakar por el cuello- ¡Cuando se te da una orden debes cumplirla!- le gritó, y en el momento que parecía que lo destrozaría apareció entre las sombras una figura de apariencia humana.

-¡Suéltalo ya!, ¡Lo necesito vivo, Bestia idiota!

La criatura detuvo su acción en el cuello del viejo Hakar y a regañadientes lo dejó en el suelo. Cuando la figura estuvo bajo la luz de la única antorcha de la mazmorra, todos pudieron confirmar para su horror (excepto Hakar, que estaba impasible a pesar de todo) que se trataba de Lestat. Los Goblins en la celda se tiraron al suelo ocultando sus rostros y la bestia grandulona se dio la vuelta para no darle la espalda.

El Recién nombrado rey, se inclinó hacia el viejo Goblin y le dedicó su mejor mirada maliciosa.

-Te dije que lo lograría. Rey de 5 de 7 Reinos, cortesía del imbécil a quien tomaste como tu protegido. Aquí me tienes, ¿Dónde quedaron entonces tus supuestas predicciones?

-Siguen en pie.

Lestat soltó una carcajada.

-¿Que siguen en pie? ¡Qué ridículo eres!

-El aún posee la capacidad de vencerte y lo hará- Lestat bufó- Pero en caso de que... no lo hiciera, aún existe otra criatura con ése poder. Hay solo dos caminos Lestat. Solo uno de ellos está en tu contra, es cierto. Lo que tú no sabes es que una pequeña decisión podría darle un giro radical a todo... Y esa decisión no está en tus manos.

-¿A qué te refieres enano malnacido?-dijo Lestat. Su sonrisa había sido reemplazada por una mueca desagradable pero que, en otras circunstancias, hubiera resultado cómica.

Hakar no dijo nada y el rostro de Lestat se ensombreció. El Goblin solía tener razón siempre y lo que acababa de decir no favorecía a Lestat, a quien le encantaba tener el control de su destino en todo momento. Por fin el monarca perdió el control y le dio una bofetada al Goblin. Después lo tomó del cuello, estrujando como lo había hecho la bestia momentos antes.

-¡No puede ser así!, ¡No puede, y tu me vas a ayudar! De lo contrario tu pueblo sufrirá las consecuencias.

-Ya... Ya e-es-s así...

-Pues entonces para salvar tu pellejo.

-Soy... V-vie-jo... ¿Q- qué... pod-dria... perd...

Ya no pudo continuar porque Lestat apretó con más fuerza.

-Entonces deberás hacerlo para que tus últimos momentos en éste mundo no estén llenos de dolor y sufrimiento.

Dicho eso, lo arrojó contra una de las paredes y se encaminó a la salida. Para ése momento los otros Goblins, en la celda, no habían podido aguantar la curiosidad y observaban la escena tan temerosos como excitados.

-No tienes mucho tiempo Hakar. Un día mortal, es todo. Puedes aceptar ayudarme y decir a quien o que te referías o, en su defecto, elegir en que orden serán tus torturas diarias permanentes- se volvió hacía donde estaba Hakar. Su sonrisa resplandecía de nuevo-Irónico, ¿no? Tu vida también depende ahora de una decisión.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

En ese punto Hakar ya había comenzado a preocuparse. Una decisión. Solo así se movería el mundo de todos ahora; a base de una decisión determinante.

**OoOooOooOooOo**

El ligero aroma a tocino quemado flotaba en el aire. Sarah abrió los ojos y, al verse tendida en su cama con el pijama puesto, no necesitó más explicaciones. Primero: su madrastra debía de estar cocinando. A ella no se le daba mucho en realidad. Segundo: su padre la había llevado de vuelta a casa y al verla empapada le pusieron otras ropas. Recordaba muy bien el desmayo, e incluso mejor lo que la llevó a el.

Se tomó su tiempo para levantarse, pues había leído por ahí que hacerlo demasiado aprisa después de haber estado en una situación así, era algo malo. Respiro hondo intentando evocar el recuerdo matutino. Hoggle estaba allí, dando saltitos ridículos y agitando los brazos con la intención llamar su atención. Era extraño. El contraste de lo mágico con lo... Común. Ello la había hecho perder un poco el dominio en sí misma.

Después estaba haber visto a... "Ese Jareth". No iba para nada con la imagen que tenía de él de la última vez; iba vestido como un mendigo y con el cabello rubio corto y opaco. Por un segundo no logró reconocerlo, pero luego ese par inconfundible de ojos la hizo darse cuenta.

Por fin se levantó de la cama, se puso su nuevo par de pantuflas y se dirigió pensativa a la ventana en donde aún se veía caer la lluvia.

Jareth había vuelto. Con Hoggle.

"Muy bien Sarah, hasta ahora vas muy bien"- se dijo

Hoggle le había intentado decir algo y Jareth se lo había impedido.

"¿Por qué?"-pensó

No tenía sentido porque sí Jareth no quisiera que Hoggle le dijera algo simplemente pudo no haberlo traído consigo. Y también estaba el asunto de su extraña vestimenta y su forma de presentarse ante ella.

-"Algo anda mal, terriblemente mal"-pensó, pero lo dejó así y se encaminó a la puerta. Lo dejaría para luego porque su corazón (que latía desbocado desde su extraño encuentro con Jareth) le decía que volvería a verlo pronto.

Lo mejor era no preocuparse, si él tramaba algo pronto tendría noticias. De momento podía bajar e intentar digerir ese tocino quemado.

**OoOooOooOooOo**

La noche era fresca y el cielo estaba limpio. Ya era muy tarde, pero era para él una costumbre salir a esa hora cuando estaba en el mundo mortal. Quería divertirse un poco ahora que aún podía, ahora que todavía no había perdido su juventud.

Se movió como una sombra en la noche; Sigiloso cual ratón. Más seguro de sí mismo que en los últimos días. No quería preocupaciones al menos en lo que le quedaba de ésa semana (cuando el tiempo aún no surtía efecto en su piel).

En un principio, no podía pensar más que en sus ojos perdiendo el brillo y en su cabello cayéndose pero, tras su ducha se sintió mejor; ahora llevaba un traje limpio y una gabardina negra. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Buscaría un bar y esperaría un rato a la chica indicada para pasar el rato. Después la llevaría a un hotel y, bueno... lo que el destino decidiera.

Así era siempre. Así sería ahora. Usaba muchos nombres cada vez que estaba por ahí. El adecuado ahora sería Joe -pensó-le iba con su actual estado de ánimo.

Un coche pasó a gran velocidad junto a él dejando tras de sí una estela de risas y humo del escape. Estuvo a punto de ser arrollado. Eso le recordó sus múltiples reproches a sí mismo, acerca de darle un uso a su cochera polvorienta comprándose un auto; pero también y casi de inmediato se reprendió al recordar el porqué de su negativa. Aunque un coche era práctico y atraía más fácil a las mujeres, suponía un gasto inútil si solo lo ocupaba algo así como cada mes y, principalmente, si primero tenía que aprender a manejar. Había cosas que jamás haría estando en el mundo mortal, una de ellas era el automóvil. Otra, más curiosa aún, era que jamás permitía que una mujer fuera a su casa, pues la consideraba como un tipo de santuario, un sinónimo de libertad y tranquilidad. Y jamás se mostraba tal cual era, pues el temor de involucrarse demás, era poderoso.

Caminó por la avenida principal intentando convencerse de que aún era el mismo Jareth de siempre, ese Rey poderoso e inmortal que tenía control sobre todo y que con un movimiento de su muñeca, podía obtener todo lo que deseaba. Caminó imaginando que en cualquier momento podía regresar al Laberinto y ordenar que hicieran una nueva escultura de el para hacer más grande su ego. Caminó deseando no haber sido tan ingenuo. Caminó deseando jamás haber conocido a Sarah.


	7. Chapter 6: Eureka

**N/A: **

1.- ¡Hola de nuevo! Si han llegado hasta aquí, se los agradezco mucho, en especial a Yakko99 que sigue por aquí dándome ánimos con sus comentarios.

Gracias por tu comentario. jaja sí, aunque no lo creas todo ha sido por celular D: . Ya solo un día antes lo releo y corrijo las incoherencias. Puedo decirte que me ha tomado más tiempo construir la historia en mi mente, que plasmarla en palabras.

Gracias también a excentricaluli n.n

Espero no estarlos aburriendo demasiado con tanto rollo en ciertos capítulos, pero es necesario ;). Descuiden, que pronto se pondrá interesante esto.

2.-Me parece que en algún punto sale el nombre de una canción; creo que es algo conocida a pesar del tiempo, pero si no, les dejo su criterio el que la escuche o no. ¡Es bellísima! Eso es todo c: ¡Y que siga la función!

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jim Henson. Solo es mía la historia actual y los nuevos personajes, por supuesto.

Y no gano nada con esta historia, salvo el placer que implica la escritura y el ver una continuación de esta magnífica aventura.

**OoooOooOooOooOooOo**

_Y mientras las cosas se caían a pedazos, Nadie prestaba mucha atención._

TalkingHeads

**OoooOooOooOooOooOo**

**Capítulo 6: Eureka**

La bella morena de ojos violeta a lo _**Liz Taylor* **_aún no despertaba. Era realmente encantadora y a Jareth le apenó un poco tener que dejarla despertar sola en su apartamento, pues aparte de lo evidente, en verdad había resultado ser una grata compañía no descerebrada como las mujeres que usualmente frecuentaba. Se abotonó la camisa, medio arregló el pantalón y tomó el par de zapatos del suelo en sus manos procurando no hacer ruido al salir. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día. Cosas que se le habían ocurrido mientras estaba recostado mirando el techo con la cabeza de la tal Hazelle (así se llamaba la mujer) sobre el pecho. Primero que nada, retirar en pequeñas cantidades dinero de sus múltiples cuentas en el banco, pues tras su incidente nocturno podía ser que Lestat buscara fastidiar su estadía allí de algún modo con ello, pretextando que era parte de la sentencia.

Sí que lo había perturbado tener noticias del engreído y calculador Lestat. Bueno, no era para menos.

Mientras aguardaba la copa de whiskey que la mujer le había prometido, decidió ir al baño a asegurarse frente al espejo de que lucía tan atractivo como siempre.

Se arregló el cabello y se disponía a lavar las manos, pero al momento de alcanzar el jabón, su brazo rozó un vasito que contenía un cepillo de dientes y, después de agacharse a recogerlo, lo vio.

El cepillo volvió a caer al suelo, esta vez en compañía del jabón en sus manos. Y es que en el espejo estaba él, claro, pero lucía increíblemente demacrado y viejo. Se tocó la cara con desesperación, intentando de esa forma comprobar que lo que veía era mentira. No era así. Podía sentir el tacto de su piel arrugada, su aspereza.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, conmocionado, incrédulo y sintiendo un terrible sofoco y la sensación de falta de aire, como cuando se recibe un golpe en el estómago. Cayó sentado sobre la tapa del retrete, en ese momento escuchó la risa y la lógica puso su mente a trabajar.

Se puso en pie. Ahora no estaba la espeluznante sombra del futuro, sino la cara de Lestat irradiando satisfacción.

-¿Qué... pero... Q-ue..?

-Eres increíblemente vanidoso Jari. Esa es una costumbre que tendrás que perder si no quieres enloquecer cuando de verdad luzcas así. De cualquier forma, ¿Te digo un secreto? No eres muy atractivo que digamos.

Jareth sacudió la cabeza. Creyó que no tendría que tratar más con ese insecto repulsivo.

-Adivinaré. Te he dejado sin palabras, ¿Verdad? ¿Sabes? Esto de la hechicería se me da muy bien. Mejor que a ti.

-¿Cómo te atreves a...?

-Baja la voz Jari-interrumpió Lestat- que tu mujerzuela puede oírte y pensar que estas loco y eso solo te dejaría sin la diversión que esperabas de esta noche.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Oh, ¿es que no puedo venir a visitar a mi gran colega y...

-Déjate de estupideces y ve al grano- susurró Jareth, aunque con la firmeza suficiente.

-Eres muy impaciente Jari, _**Carpe Diem***_. Puede que desees que vuelva a aparecer ante ti muy pronto.

Se escuchó el taconeo de Hazelle y después un par de golpecitos en la puerta.

-Querido, ¿Todo bien?- dijo ella

Jareth y Lestat intercambiaron miradas.

-Anda, contéstale. No seas grosero. No vaya a pensar que te has ido por el inodoro-dijo Lestat

-Perdón, ¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Hazelle

-Que voy en un segundo- dijo al fin Jareth. Después se escuchó alejarse nuevamente a la mujer.

-¿Y bien? -exigió Jareth. La sonrisa de Lestat se borró y su rostro cobró un aspecto espeluznante.

-El motivo de mi presencia es simple: Hacerte saber que así no se acaba todo. Me verás continuamente Jareth. Esto es una condena, no un día de campo y me encargaré de que el resto de tus días se vuelvan miserables.

Eso era nuevo y aunque la amenaza no significaba gran cosa, el hecho de saber quién la estaba lanzando lo hacía sentir especialmente inquieto.

-Ésta ha sido solo una pequeña demostración. Y debo advertirte que no todo será igual. No soy un hombre rutinario, así que puedes confiar en mi cuando te digo que no te aburrirás, pues prepararé jueguitos diferentes cada vez que nos encontremos. Y no pongas esa cara, que a tu vida le faltaba un poco de substancia desde hace mucho.

Jareth estaba furioso de nuevo. De pronto le vino a la mente Sarah y que, de encontrarse ella en esa situación seguro su mejor réplica sería: "No es justo"

-¿Cuál es tu mayor temor Jari? Ya lo descubriremos, aunque-y cuando dijo esto hizo aparecer otra vez la imagen del Jareth viejo- creo ya saber cual es. Nos veremos en tus pesadillas-concluyó sin dignarse a hacerse presente de nuevo y dejando el eco de sus carcajadas en el aire.

Jareth se enjuagó frenéticamente la cara y al verse de nuevo en el espejo lucía como siempre.

Esa noche a pesar de haber tenido una interesante conversación y una sesión increíble de besos y caricias seguidas de un etcétera muy largo, no pudo olvidar del todo lo sucedido. Ni aún ahora mientras bajaba del ascensor y saludaba de mala gana al hombre de negocios que iba entrando. Y tenía el presentimiento de que no lo haría pronto.

**OoooOooOooOooOooOo**

-¡Sarah!, ¡Sarah, por todos los santos!, ¡Reacciona!- le gritaba Alice, zarandeándola como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase.

Se encontraban en la vieja tienda de antigüedades que se encontraba dos calles más allá de la escuela. Alice y Sarah solían ir allí cada viernes a buscar chucherías bonitas para decorar sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al entrar, la majestuosa voz de Roberta Flack entonando "Killing me softly" las recibió e hizo a Sarah estremecer con su letra por algún motivo. Caminó deslizando la mirada en cada mueble, a veces incluso acariciando uno que otro objeto distraída hasta que sus ojos encontraron la lechuza disecada sobre el mostrador. Entonces la canción que con tanto sentimiento interpretaba la mujer fue como una bofetada, pues evocó el recuerdo de otra que ella creía era solo producto de un viejo sueño que además estaba borroso en su mente. Sin embargo, éste poco a poco cobró nitidez en su cabeza. Y es que era más que una invención suya, era un recuerdo, el recuerdo de Jareth cantándole, desnudando su alma y revelando todo el dolor que había sentido, tal como si la conociera a la perfección.

Se tocó la cabeza confundida, el recuerdo venía incompleto. Solo la canción, más no el momento. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado?

Cuando se sintió frustrada al creerse incapaz de devolver la memoria a su lugar, sus ojos tropezaron con una muñeca de vestido blanco y cabello esponjado, que se hallaba en la cesta con el cartel de "Oferta: 50% de descuento".

¿Dónde la había visto antes? Le resultaba escalofriantemente familiar.

Dos segundos le llevó darse cuenta; Su rostro se cubrió de rubor. Nuevamente sintió su corazón latir tan aprisa que temió que fuera señal de un ataque cardiaco. Se acercó a la canasta y tomó la muñeca entre sus manos y aquello, aquello fue como magia. Volvió a verse con el vestido blanco, en el salón lleno de gente y a escuchar la música... e incluso visualizó a Jareth, en su traje azul eléctrico que tan bien le iba. No lo había soñado, no era solo una alucinación. Jareth realmente había cantado para ella, había bailado con ella y, lo más importante, estuvo a punto de besarla. El efecto de ésa memoria fue toda una reacción en cadena. Dejó caer la muñeca al suelo; No era todo, ahora podía armar bien el rompecabezas. Él la había saboteado para que perdiera el tiempo. Aunque si lo analizaba con cuidado fácilmente podía llegar a la conclusión de que no tenía sentido (como mucho de lo que Jareth hacía) pues, ¿Para qué hacer que el reloj sonara y la sacara del trance? Jareth jugaba muy extraño. Sacudió la cabeza. Aunque aparentaba ser malvado y cruel, ella sentía que no era así. No PODÍA ser así.

Se quedó mirando al vacío, en un principio consciente, pero después se fue perdiendo en el oscuro paraje del recuerdo, sin ser capaz de desprenderse de él. Y por eso no escuchó sonar la campanita de la puerta al abrirse.

Alice, que jugueteaba con unos sombreros de época, reparó de inmediato en el grupo de chicas de su grado entrando y escrutando cada centímetro con malestar, como si se hallaran en medio de la habitación de un enfermo de viruela. Intentó hacerle notar esto a Sarah y el hecho de que ahora caminaban en su dirección, pero la chica ya estaba absolutamente perdida en el recuerdo de su baile con El Rey Goblin y la relación de ello con su reciente aparición.

Cuando se marcharon, y tras mucho jaloneo al fin la joven Sarah reaccionó.

-¿Qué?, ¿Eh?

-¡Despierta, niña!, ¿Qué no escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Sarah, aun medio perdida en el mundo imaginario que no terminaba de abandonar.

-¡Pues que te ha invitado a su pijamada nada más y nada menos que Missy Erwin!

-Ah, vaya...

-¿Sólo "vaya"? Es la oportunidad que esperabas ¿No? Para poder convivir más con la gente y todas esas cosas de las que llevas parloteando un mes entero.

-Sí, bueno...

-¿Ocurre algo malo? Porque yo no veo más que buenas noticias aquí.

-No, es solo que...- observó la muñeca en el suelo y tragó saliva. No le podía contar. Alice al fin se preocupó por su estado.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Sarah?, ¿Estás bien? ¡Diablos, soy muy tonta! ¡Estás más pálida qué de costumbre! Y yo... Yo creí que solo estabas distraída como siempre. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Sarah sonrió tristemente, lo cual le dio a entender a Alice que no diría nada. Era esa clase de código sin palabras que todos tenemos con alguien especial. Alice sonrió con afecto y cambió el tema.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, que ya es tarde.

-Sí, sí, claro- convino Sarah.

Alice la haló de la ropa y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Así que salimos como entramos: con las manos vacías ¿No? Mi madre hará un drama de esto. Ya me parece oírla: -se detuvo y colocó una mano en la cintura mientras que con la otra hacía ademanes como reprendiendo a Sarah-"Vas a ése lugar a perder el tiempo y ni siquiera compras nada. Dirán que eres una mocosa pobretona que solo va a manosear la mercancía"- dijo intentando imitar la voz de su madre.

Sarah asintió y rio a carcajadas con ello, sin embargo sentía lo contrario. Hoy había recuperado un recuerdo, algo muy valioso, mucho más que un objeto.

**OoooOooOooOooOooOo**

Hoggle comenzaba a asarse allí adentro. Ése demente de Jareth lo había dejado encerrado en la famosa corchera -o tachuela o como quiera que se llamara- y cada vez era más notable el aumento de temperatura.

Ya lo había intentado todo. Había buscado una ventana y aunque la encontró, estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance y no había nada que le permitiera llegar a ella. Ese lugar estaba prácticamente vacío: solo había un par de estantes y en uno de ellos no había más que una caja con un montón de papeles (revistas de celebridades y moda, aunque él no lo sabía). ¡Ni siquiera había otra salida!

Con un extraño ataque de ira se puso a patear la puerta por la que había entrado, hasta que un mal golpe lo hizo caer hacia atrás de forma cómica. ¿Por qué tuvo que meterse en semejante lío? Todo por un ataque de egoísmo disfrazado de valor. Justo ahora pagaba por ello, porque eso fue lo que ocurrió: tuvo un impulso egoísta en realidad. Muy en el fondo esperaba que ganaran la batalla y él pudiese al fin ser reconocido por algo. Llevaba años siendo pisoteado y esperaba una pequeña recompensa. Se sintió avergonzado.

"¿Qué diría Sarah de mí ahora?" Se preguntó, pero no escuchó más que el sonido lejano de risas de niños humanos en respuesta. Parecía que se burlaban de él; El pequeño y desdichado Hoggle que jamás lograría ser reconocido cómo el Héroe que soñaba ser.

Al fin se dio por vencido. ¿Qué más daba morir en ése momento? Justo allí, encerrado. Estar junto a Jareth podía tornarse en una auténtica pesadilla aunque no le temiera.

Mejor sería una muerte silenciosa y anónima, tal como lo había sido su vida.

**OoOoOooOooOoo**

Y justo como había prometido, sin siquiera un segundo de retraso, Lestat mandó traer de las mazmorras del castillo a Hakar. Ya era entrada la noche, pero eso no le impidió olvidarse del hecho de que la mayor parte de sus sirvientes no tenían un horario tan peculiar como el suyo para descansar.

Sus ojos de un maravilloso gris, centelleaban a causa de la ansiedad. Nada podía salirle mal estando tan cerca, pues una vez en sus manos un 80% del control de todo el underground (que era a resumidas cuentas, el corazón del mundo mágico), podría pasar a su siguiente objetivo: el mundo mortal.

-¿Dónde demonios está mi bebida?- gritó a nadie en especial mientras daba vueltas de un lado al otro de la sala, impaciente. Varios Goblins de los que habían sufrido el infortunio de ser sus esclavos, corrieron gritando órdenes espantados. Lestat puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a sentar al trono nuevo y de reluciente tapicería de cuero negro que ahora se alzaba imponente al fondo de la gran sala.

El castillo entero había cambiado una barbaridad y para ejemplo estaba aquella gran habitación que tan solo poco tiempo atrás había sido la modesta sala del trono de Jareth. Ahora era un enorme cuarto de paredes de mármol puro, con exquisitos adornos negruzcos realizados a base de piedras estrafalarias de ése tono. Del techo colgaba una araña de gran tamaño digna de la realeza; una majestuosa alfombra a juego con el color de la tapicería del trono indicaba el camino hacia éste. Otra cosa (quizás la más distintiva y que cualquiera consideraría extraña) era que no había ventana alguna en ése lugar. En las paredes había antorchas que daban iluminación y que estaban adosadas a las ellas. Los Goblins pronto notaron que no parecían extinguirse nunca.

Ésa sala fue lo primero que Lestat mandó construir y diseñar tras ser nombrado rey. Se dijo que merecía lo mejor.

Uno de los Goblins se acercó a Lestat apenas unos segundos antes de que éste perdiera la paciencia por completo; llevaba una jarra grande de cristal con un líquido rojizo, tambaleando sobre una bandeja de plata. Se quedó a una distancia prudencial y esperó a que su nuevo tirano le diera órdenes, sin embargo no lo hizo.

Lestat se levantó y lo examinó un momento, dándole al Goblin la oportunidad de que su escasa inteligencia le brindara una pista sobre qué estaba mal en aquella escena. Cuando descubrió que esto no sucedería habló:

-Eso es plata.

El Goblin no supo que hacer.

-Pues... amm ¿Si?

Lestat levantó la fusta que traía en la mano derecha y golpeó la bandeja, cosa que envío la jarra a volar por los aires y después a estrellarse en el suelo cubriéndolo del curioso líquido y mojando un poco al Goblin que, dicho sea de paso, temblaba sin control.

Lestat se acuclilló y le apuntó con la fusta.

-Les dejé muy claro lo que debían hacer con ella. ¡No quiero ni un tenedor de ése metal maligno en mi palacio! ¿Entendido? -se levantó- ¡ahora ve y limpia ese desorden antes de que te mande azotar!

El Goblin asintió velozmente y fue en busca de lo necesario para la limpieza. Cuando iba de camino le entró curiosidad por saber que era esa sustancia que lo acababa de mojar. Sólo las criaturas que el nuevo rey había traído lo sabían, ya que ellos los abastecían cuando se terminaba pues al parecer no era un líquido corriente que ellos mismos pudieran conseguir. Cuando creyó que nadie lo veía se detuvo y acercó uno de sus rechonchos dedos a su rostro para recoger un poco de aquello y después introducirlo a su boca.

El sabor era metálico, no muy sabroso a su parecer. Intentó revisar en su memoria el haber probado algo remotamente familiar y el recuerdo llegó; era de esa misma mañana cuando ayudaba a matar una gallina para la comida del rey y un poco de sangre le salpicó el rostro cayendo también en su boca semiabierta. Lo analizó un instante.

El líquido en la jarra era sangre.

El nuevo rey bebía sangre. Eso solo podía significar una cosa y el imaginarlo lo perturbó de tal modo que se echó a correr como un demente a través del castillo.

**OoO**

-Así que dime, ¿Has tomado ya una decisión?-preguntó Lestat, quien de nueva cuenta se paseaba a través de la sala para canalizar su nerviosismo.

Un par de Golems sujetaban de cada brazo al enano en medio de la sala, sin siquiera un poco de tacto.

El pobre y maltratado Hakar alzó la mirada para hacerlo entender lo evidente: no diría nada.

Lestat lo observó, pensando si era enserio después de haberlo amenazado de aquel modo, y cuando se aseguró, se acercó hasta él.

-Ya veo, te quieres hacer el héroe. Déjame darte un incentivo para que reconsideres la otra opción-dicho eso, chasqueó los dedos y un Golem aún más grande que los que se encargaban de Hakar, ingresó a la sala llevando consigo a un pequeño Goblin inconsciente.

La mandíbula de Hakar se tensó y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era su nieto, dejado a su cuidado cuando sus padres desaparecieron tiempo atrás.

-Es la última vez que te lo pregunto -lo miró seriamente- Mira Hakar, no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de que yo le dé a escoger. Tú me simpatizas, enserio. Más te valdría convertirte en mi oráculo de la sabiduría y no en la funda de mi almohada.

Hakar suspiró. Si ocurriría, lo mejor sería que fuera cuanto antes. De cualquier forma si no se lo decía él, llegaría a saberlo de los labios de algún otro sabio de otro reino.

-Es ella. La clave es ella.- dijo al fin.

-¿A quién te refieres?- preguntó Lestat, intentando no sonar ansioso.

-La chiquilla que lo hizo ganar.

Lestat lo pensó un momento. Debía de ser la niña que hizo PERDER a Jareth, pero Hakar había dicho GANAR. A lo mejor solo era su vejez y estupidez de Goblin lo que lo hizo confundirse.

-¿Y qué más? Debe de haber algo más. ¿Me mientes acaso? Porque dudo que una simple mortal sea capaz de...

-Ella no es una niña común y corriente. -interrumpió Hakar- Por eso Jareth la buscó. Su propósito para con ella no era amoroso en un principio, pero se atrevió a jugar con ello y todo se salió de control.

Lestat intentó reprimir una sonrisa estúpida que comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.

Eso fue como un _**Eureka**_*. Ahora muchas cosas cobraban sentido. Pero faltaba algo más...

-Así que "tiene algo especial", ¿No es cierto? Y puede derrotarme a mí también, supongo.

-Sí.- contestó Hakar que, aunque no sabía muy bien que pretendía Lestat, podía imaginarlo.

-Entonces habrá que hacer algo al respecto.-dijo dirigiéndose a su trono- y creo que ya sé que. ¡Pero vamos!-indicó a los Golems- déjennos solos, que tenemos mucho que hablar.

-¿Mi nieto estará bien?- quiso saber Hakar.

-Claro que sí, no seas desconfiado. Ahora acércate y cuéntame más sobre nuestra pequeña heroína.

**OoO**

**N/A: **

1-Liz Taylor* famosa actriz británica conocida (entre otras cosas) por su distintiva mirada violeta.

2- Carpe Diem* es una locución latina que literalmente significa 'toma el día', que quiere decir 'aprovecha el momento', en el sentido de no malgastarlo.

3.- Eureka* Es una exclamación atribuida al famoso matemático Arquímedes. Dada su historia y origen, la exclamación "¡Eureka!" se usa hoy en día como celebración de un descubrimiento, hallazgo o consecución.


	8. Capítulo 7: Un refugio

**N/A: **

**Chicas, no saben que flojera he tenido estos días jajaja ok, eso no tiene que ver, pero necesitaba desahogarme xD. Creo que han notado que subo capítulo por semana (y si no, pues ya saben) , pues bueno, con lo de las vacaciones tenía la intención de hacerlo más seguido pero nomas mi cabeza no da más que para uno semanal jaja y ni hago nada durante 6 días, de hecho lo que leen cada semana es escrito y corregido un día antes. XD pero ahora si intentare hacer dos n.n y ese fue mi monólogo de hoy 8), pasemos a lo importante, sus comentarios**

**Yakko99 eres un amor jajaja tú no te preocupes, me encantan tus súper comentarios, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen jaja... Yo te doy permiso de hacerle a Lestat lo que quieras por malote xD, es más, te ayudo.**

**Por otro lado, si ya se. Hasta a mi me da envidia lo de Hazelle e.e jajaja... Si pudiera ponía mi nombre en su lugar okno.**

**Y ya pronto te enterrarás de todo (para ser exactos, del núcleo de la novela... Nuestro punto más importante será dentro de dos o tres máximo. Ya, no tardo.. es que me emociono con otras cosas jaja.**

**Excentricalulli, gracias también por leer.**

**Y a todos aquellos que me prestan su atención**

**Disclaimer: **

**Los personajes no me pretenecen, son de Jim Henson. Solo es mía la historia actual y los nuevos personajes, por supuesto.**

**Y no gano nada con esta historia, salvo el placer que implica la escritura y el ver una continuación de esta magnífica aventura.**

**OOoOoOoOo**

_Se despidió__  
__un frio día de febrero__  
__y yo partida en dos__  
__no supe reaccionar__  
__ante el dolor__  
__de ver partir__  
__a un trozo de mi misma sin sentir__  
__que se murió también mi corazón_

_-Amaia Montero_

**OOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 7: Un refugio (en medio de la tempestad)**

El chirrido procedente de las llantas del coche, atrajo la atención de buena parte de los transeúntes, invitándolos a dejar de lado sus asuntos por un momento.

-¡Fíjate por dónde caminas, imbécil!- Dijo el hombre que conducía mientras ponía en marcha nuevamente el automóvil que, siendo tan viejo y ante tan brusco trato, se había detenido.

Jareth apenas levantó la mirada del periódico que traía en las manos. Observó por un milisegundo al gordinflón que le gritaba y con descarada naturalidad, alzó el dedo medio de la mano derecha en su dirección, para continuar después con su camino. Se llevó en respuesta media docena de los insultos más pintorescos; no tenía ni idea de que tantos pudieran ir de la mano en una sola oración. Casi todos volvieron a lo suyo, exceptuando por supuesto a aquellos que se dedicaron a echar pestes sobre "el cretino hombre rubio".

Ya estando en la seguridad de la acera dobló su periódico e ingresó en el establecimiento cuyo enorme letrero rezaba "banco central". La frescura del interior lo golpeó en cuanto las puertas se abrieron; no era el lugar más elegante, pero tampoco el más olvidado de Dios. Había poca gente y ya que él era cliente, sólo tardó unos minutos en pasar a la ventanilla donde una guapa pelirroja de ojos cafés, esperaba.

-Buenas tardes- dijo la mujer- ¿En qué podemos servirle?

Jareth le dedicó su sonrisa más pícara y luego contestó:

-Buenas tardes. Quisiera hacer un retiro algo... grande, de dinero.

-Claro que sí señor. -respondió coqueta la otra- Pero primero necesito que me proporcione los datos de su cuenta.

Jareth así lo hizo. Esperó mientras la mujer ingresaba todo en el sistema y aprovechó para averiguar el nombre de ella. La pequeña placa metálica que pendía de su blusa se lo dijo: Claire... algo más. Se le ocurrió que podría ser su siguiente cita, pero justo entonces todo se fue al traste.

-Señor... No sé qué pasa... Bueno, más bien es que... No hay cuenta aquí como la que me acaba de dar. Busco sus datos, pero no hay ninguna referencia, ¿Seguro que es con nosotros con quien tiene la cuenta?

Jareth estuvo a punto de replicar, pero recordó la noche anterior e incluso el propio presentimiento que lo había llevado a visitar bancos toda la mañana. Éste era el último, aunque desgraciadamente también en el que tenía una fortuna mayor.

-Oh, sí. Espere, ¿Éste es el banco central? Lo he confundido con el nacional. Debo estar distraído...- dijo él.

La mujer pelirroja agachó la mirada un segundo para hacer un último intento con los datos del guapo hombre que estaba frente a ella, con la esperanza de "ganar puntos".

-Sí, comprendo. Suele suceder, el otro día yo...- se detuvo al notar que ya no estaba. Se le había escapado una gran presa.

**OoO**

Su mano temblorosa resbaló por su costado hasta hallar la abertura del bolsillo. Pronto sus dedos pescaron el paquete de cigarrillos y el encendedor; entonces tomó uno, lo introdujo en su boca que ya estaba bastante seca, y lo encendió. Una, dos, tres caladas. No era verdad. No. Pero allí estaba la prueba ¿Acaso no lo había escuchado de aquellos labios cubiertos de carmín? Estaba perdiendo el control de su vida, había que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano. Lo único bueno de todo eso fue que por fortuna, él había estado un paso adelante de la situación; lo había anticipado y eso lo satisfacía. Caminó como un zombie hasta la cabina telefónica más cercana, con la intención de despejar un par de dudas.

Introdujo monedas, marcó números e hizo la misma pregunta una y otra vez. En cada ocasión el resultado fue el mismo; cada vez que hablaba a uno de los bancos que ya había visitado, escuchaba la cantaleta: No había datos existentes sobre tal o cual cuenta. Él no existía... al menos para el sector financiero. No lograba dar crédito a sus oídos. Hacía menos de tres horas que se había presentado en los variados establecimientos y ahora, de repente, nadie tenía el menor registro de su persona.

Detestaba el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que lo asolaba. Siempre lo había hecho. Por eso y nada más, aceptó vivir al margen, en ése lugar olvidado y aburrido conocido como el underground. Todo con tal de obtener la seguridad del poder.

Acorralado cual ratón y eso que apenas comenzaba el primer asalto. Hurgó en su bolsillo otra vez, pero en ésta ocasión para recuperar un pequeño espejito. Aún no aparecía en su rostro señal alguna de deterioro. Lo pensó un instante. Éste era su tercer día, así que dentro de 4 más, comenzaría a envejecer y según lo que Lestat le estaba demostrado con todo esto, acabaría también en la miseria (si es que no ya lo estaba).

Golpeó el cristal de la cabina con el puño cerrado, en un arrebato de frustración. No estaba perdiendo el control, ya lo había perdido.

Sacó el fajo de billetes que había recolectado a lo largo de la tarde y los contó. Haciendo cálculos pronto llegó a darse cuenta de que eso a penas le alcanzaría para una semana de vida bien vivida. Claro que tendría que decirle adiós al resto de su semana de diversión y a comer en los restaurantes lujosos que frecuentaba cada vez que visitaba esas tierras. Apagó el cigarrillo en un costado del teléfono y luego lo dejó caer.

Aunque parecía que no podría haber nada peor, sí lo había: Él no tenía la más remota idea de cómo hacer algo de comer ni mucho menos tenía experiencia en algo útil que le diera un empleo para por lo menos seguirse costeando la comida cara hecha por manos ajenas. Estaba en un callejón sin salida voluntario, pues aunque bien podía entrar en locales de menos categoría, esto no era digno de él. Y estaba eso del empleo ¿De verdad lo estaba considerando?

Un hombre golpeó con urgencia la puerta de la cabina con la intención de invitarlo a salir e ella, pero al ver el dinero en sus manos, en lugar de lo que tenía pensado, dijo:

-¿Y usted que hace con eso?

Jareth iba a gritarle que no era de su incumbencia, cuando entendió por qué la hostilidad de la pregunta; estaba vestido como un pordiosero otra vez. Las ropas habían vuelto de algún modo.

Tuvo que pescar el teléfono para no caer de la impresión. Lestat de nuevo. Casi pudo escuchar el sonido de la carcajada flotando a su alrededor.

-¿De dónde ha sacado eso?- insistió el hombre, exteriorizando cada vez la inquietud de su persona.

Lo de la ropa fue como un balde de agua fría. ¿Qué le quedaba ya? ¿Ésta clase de cosas eran a las que se enfrentaría en lo que le restaba de vida?

Supo reaccionar a tiempo a pesar de su estado de conmoción. Salió de la cabina ignorando al hombre que seguía interrogándolo sobre la procedencia del dinero. Necesitaba un refugio. Necesitaba una forma de defenderse.

-¡Eh! - dijo la voz masculina tras él- ¡deténgase! ¡Policía!

Solo eso le faltaba. En lugar de detenerse, se echó a correr por la calle como alma que lleva el diablo. El otro hombre, aunque delgado, no logró darle alcance y cuando Jareth dobló en una esquina, lo perdió de vista.

OooO

Hoggle ya se había resignado a quedarse encerrado, cuando la puerta de madera se abrió. Ladeó la cabeza. ¿Acaso debía salir? , ¿Ya había decidido ese demente liberarlo?

-¿Hola?- preguntó tras notar que nada sucedía. "¿Y ahora qué?" Se preguntó.

Se puso de pie y con paso vacilante, se dirigió a la puerta. Y pues nada, que al asomar la cabeza sintió el cálido sol veraniego calentando el exterior. Vaciló de nuevo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-¿HOLA?- preguntó esta vez más alto. Salvo las risas lejanas de los niños, no escuchó nada.

-Curioso-se dijo-Muy curioso.

Miró a su alrededor, sin poder detectar a nadie y dio un par de pasos afuera. Supuso que Jareth no se encontraba, pues de hacerlo, lo hubiera mandado callar con todo el escándalo que había armado. Pero entonces, ¿Quién abrió la puerta?

Sin ser dueño de sus acciones, simplemente abandonó el lugar. Una extraña fuerza lo guiaba. Por lo menos- pensó- en el sendero que estaba siguiendo no se escuchaban ruidos de humanos.

OoO

El día soleado se transformó en uno triste y lluvioso. Vaya que hacía juego con sus pensamientos actuales.

Se hallaba bajo la protección de un tejadito de lámina de una casa casi en ruinas. Era la única forma de resguardarse del semejante diluvio que caía en esos momentos. Todo le sabía cómo a una metáfora de su vida justo ahora.

Intentó distraerse observando a la gente correr para protegerse del agua que amenazaba con traerles un resfriado en el futuro y esto lo hizo sonreír, porque le recordaba un incidente en especial, que ocurrió años antes y que, ahora que lo pensaba, había sido el que le trajo al aprieto en el que estaba metido. Llovía como ese día, el día en que la conoció. Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

**OooOooO**

Vagaba por los cielos en busca de algún ser humano ansioso de liberación, arquitecto de sueños y sediento de poder; estos eran usualmente los que caían en la trampa... Los que resultaban mejores Goblins, los que le daban un mejor espectáculo intentando cruzar el laberinto. ¡Pobres ingenuos soñadores!

Pero ya había pasado un tiempo sin que nadie solicitara sus servicios y necesitaba nueva servidumbre y algo de diversión.

Una gota golpeó su ala izquierda, haciéndolo tambalear. Pronto comenzaría a llover, así que decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse. Dio una última vuelta sobre los árboles de aquel claro, listo para volver a su reino, cuando escuchó unos sollozos no muy lejos de donde estaba.

Voló bajo y, tras una rápida maniobra, aferro las garras a una rama de árbol cercana de donde creía que provenía el sonido. Escudriñó los alrededores en busca de una pista y no tardó en encontrar la respuesta a su duda. Cerca de un árbol a su izquierda, había una pequeña de unos 10 años; llevaba un disfraz de bufón y estaba arrodillada con la cara entre las manos, llorando.

No era su asunto. Decidió que se marcharía, cuando escuchó gritos a lo lejos.

"¡Sarah!, ¡Sarah!" Suplicaba la voz de un hombre.

Jareth pensó por un segundo que era un nombre muy bonito. Probablemente era a aquella criatura a la que llamaban.

"La curiosidad mató al gato" se dijo. Bueno... No era un gato. ¿Qué podría perder con escuchar un poco?

-¡Déjame!, ¡Quiero estar sola!- dijo la pequeña humana llamada Sarah, Con sorprendente firmeza.

"Sí que tiene carácter"- pensó Jareth

Y entonces ocurrió. Sarah levantó el rostro. Jareth lo supo entonces... Estaba perdido.

Tenía un rostro angelical, inocente. Labios de terciopelo y esas hermosas joyas que eran mundanamente conocidas como ojos.

Era una chiquilla preciosa. Se estremeció. Eso que sentía no podía ser, bajo ningún concepto. Significaría su fin. Así que ignoró esa sensación y la catalogó a su conveniencia. Seguro que era producto de una mala comida que le dieron esos inútiles Goblins. Ya se las arreglaría con ellos después.

Ladeó la cabeza. ¿Ella lo miraba?

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y en esas hermosas esmeraldas se reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

Debía salir de ahí en cuanto antes.

El hombre (seguramente su padre) la había encontrado y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Sarah... -intentó Abrazarla- Sarah, sé que es difícil, pero...

-¡No! ¡Ella no puede irse!, no hoy!, ¡no así!

Más tarde Jareth se enteraría de todos los detalles de la tragedia que había ocurrido. Fue la abuela de Sarah que estaba enferma de cáncer y había fallecido en medio de la presentación que la niña había preparado para ella. Eso explicaba el traje colorido también.

-Y encima llueve ¿No lo ves? ¡Es terrible!- gemía la criatura.

Su padre al fin logró cargarla en brazos para regresar a casa, y fue cuando los veía alejarse, que Jareth se decidió.

En un segundo la lluvia desapareció y en su lugar, en el cielo, resplandecía el más bello arcoíris que Sarah hubiese visto jamás. Su rostro se iluminó de pronto, eso tenía que ser una buena señal. ¿Y qué decir de Jareth? Al verla cambiar el semblante, al ver la chispa que se encendía de nuevo en sus bellos ojos, supo que nada sería igual. Supo que quería consagrar su vida a ella, a mantener vivas sus ilusiones y sueños; su felicidad. A ser su, guardián, su protector. Y Así había sido... Hasta que descubrió no muchos días después, aquella verdad sobre ella que lo había cambiado todo. Aquella terrible realidad que lo hizo ver a Sarah más como el antídoto de un virus letal, que como la preciosa criatura que había que proteger y amar. Esa verdad que lo hizo ambicionar aquello que sabía que corría por sus venas. Pero al corazón no se le puede engañar... Y aunque quiso hacerse de roca no lo logró. No podía evitar las constantes visitas a ese mundo para ver cómo se encontraba, ni las noches en vela en su enorme cama preguntándose si conseguiría que ella lo aceptara un día. Ahora pagaba haber sobrepuesto sus sentimientos a sus deseos.

**OOooOO**

**-**Y bien, ¿Para qué querías verme?- preguntó el gran antiguo en cuanto fue capaz de percibir la presencia de Lestat a sus espaldas. Iba caminando por los jardines a las afueras de la fortaleza que protegía al consejo.

-He… averiguado algo. Poseo cierta información que considero de gran valor para todos en ésta época de crisis.- dijo Lestat, demostrando en su tono cuánto le fastidiaba no poder tomar por sorpresa al gran antiguo.

-Chantajear a uno de los sabios de tus reinos para obtener información no es precisamente algo que pase desapercibido a los ojos del consejo, Lestat. Lo sabemos. Más te vale que sea bueno lo que dices que has averiguado para que no te acarree una sanción. Se supone que eres un Rey modelo, no otra gran vergüenza.

-Simplemente que Jareth podría ser de gran ayuda para…

-No quiero escuchar hablar de él ¿me entiendes?- dijo el gran antiguo volviéndose, furioso.

-Pero su ilustrísima majestad…

-Eres rey Lestat. Tal como acordamos que sería, ahora limítate a hacer lo que te corresponde y no te envuelvas con nada relacionado con ése traidor ¿está claro?

Lestat hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró. De camino a su palacio, se dijo que si no tenía el apoyo del consejo no importaba. Conseguiría a la chica. Y ya tenía su plan "B" por si era rechazado tal como acababa de ocurrir. Esta noche iría en busca de Jareth y le daría una oferta que no podría rechazar.

**OOooOO**

Cuando Hoggle haló de su pantalón, Jareth reaccionó un poco, pero no fue hasta que un chorro del agua acumulada en el tejado de lámina le cayó en el rostro, que volvió en si por completo. Miró al enano. Algo no andaba bien, lo sabía.

Lo divisó a lo lejos mientras estaba perdido en su recuerdo del pasado y tras mucho interrogatorio llegaron a la conclusión de que no podía ser una coincidencia que ambos estuvieran allí. Hoggle no dejó pasar la oportunidad de hacer un comentario sobre la vestimenta que llevaba (¿no pudo cambiarse ayer?, ¿qué estuvo haciendo?) ocasionando una discusión que puso a Jareth pensativo de nuevo, e hizo al enano guardar silencio.

-¿Y eso qué ha sido?- dijo Hoggle levantándose del suelo.

-¿Qué cosa?- contestó Jareth quitándose el abrigo mojad que se había vuelto pesado por la humedad. ¡Y la bendita lluvia no se detenía!

-Pues eso.. amg, parecía que… estaba como… meditabundo pero… ¿preocupado?

De hecho a Hoggle le sorprendía bastante. Fue un fiel sirviente de Jareth por muchas décadas y verlo tan distraído e incluso inseguro, le resultaba difícil de creer y escalofriante. El ex rey de los Goblins era más bien un hombre de acción y artimañas complejas que lo mantenían activo. Tal vez solo fuera todo ese asunto lo que lo tenía así.

-¿Cómo supones que esté entonces?- respondió sin muchas ganas al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo, sobre el lado medio seco del abrigo que previamente se había quitado.

Hoggle no supo qué responder a eso, pero si supo que estar pensativo y preocupado no era una opción que solucionara algo.

Jareth observó las ruinas que los rodeaban. No habían podido ir a ningún lado por causa de la lluvia y lo que más quería era huir de ella y los recuerdos de aquel fatal día que habían desencadenado en la basura que estaba viviendo ahora. Inaceptable.

Se devanó los sesos tratando de idear un plan acorde a sus necesidades, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad fuera cual fuera su proceder, su vejez y muerte llegarían terminando con todo. Se levantó con rapidez y se arrancó bruscamente el medallón que colgaba de su cuello para arrojarlo lejos mientras daba un grito de frustración. Hoggle, alarmado por lo repentino del hecho, se paralizó de miedo. Su frágil existencia estaba en manos de un excéntrico, lunático y muy enojado hombre que además, lo odiaba. Esto era malo, muy malo.

Alguien debía tomar las riendas. Y el propio Hoggle se sorprendió con sus palabras:

-¿Cómo nos ayuda esto? ¡Es una actitud demasiado cobarde la que está tomando!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Jareth. Se volvió hacia el enano y caminó amenazadoramente en su dirección. Se hincó y remarcando sus palabras con golpes en el pecho de Hoggle, le dijo:

-¿Quién-te-crees-tu-para-hablarme-así-eh?- Hervía de furia y Hoggle lo sabía, sin embargo se necesitaba alguien sensato ahora y ese no sería Jareth. Se armó de valor e irguiéndose exclamó:

-Tal vez sea solo un Goblin y nunca un rey, pero si sé que si me encontrara en el enredo en que usted se encuentra, no me pondría a hacer berrinches como un niño pequeño y… y sentarme a ver como la vida pasa.

Jareth abrió mucho sus ojos. Su mirada bicolor centelleaba de rabia.

-¿Y qué propones? Porque yo no veo que sugieras nada Higgle. ¡Me irritas y no tienes la menor idea de la gravedad de la situación pequeño engendro ignorante!

-¡Soy Hoggle! ¡Hoggle! ¡Y yo no soy el único irritante aquí! ¡¿Sabe?!

-Ah, pues si te molesto tanto, ¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz? ¡¿eh?!, ¡Ya quiero ver que puedas sobrevivir sin mí!

-Tal vez… tal vez lo haga- dijo Hoggle, aunque dudando.

-Hazlo entonces- Lo invitó Jareth con un ademán en dirección a la lluvia.

-Muy bien- dijo Hoggle y se dio la vuelta, listo para bajar por los tres escalones que bajaban a la calle. –Espero que pueda solucionarlo, de verdad- dijo Hoggle un segundo antes de alejarse sin rumbo bajo la lluvia.

Y Jareth se quedó solo otra vez, con sus pensamientos y sus demonios internos. Curiosamente-pensaba - era como había estado siempre.


	9. Chapter 8: La gran oportunidad de Jareth

**N/A:**

*voz gruesa de hombre* 'Hoy es el día. Lestat hará una visita más al mundo de los mortales con el firme propósito de hacerse con la ayuda de Jareth ¿Para qué?, ¿Qué ha de proponerle? D:'

okya, siempre quise decir eso xD. e.e En fin...

¡Bienvenido si eres nuevo por aquí! Y si no, también. Gracias a todo el que lee éstas incoherencias mías (haré todo lo posible por no decepcionarlos n.n) espero que sean de su agrado y que si tienen el tiempo no duden en dejar un comentario con sus dudas, reclamos, inconformidades, sugerencias y ¿Por qué no? Sus felicitaciones (si es que alguna vez mi sencillo trabajo les agrada lo suficiente).

Lamento si encuentran algunos errores o incoherencias, lo checo varias veces, pero cómo su humilde servidora siempre anda despistada y con sueño, suelen escaparse detallitos.

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

Excentricaluli, gracias por seguirme. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí n.n 3

Yakko99, tus comentarios me inspiran xD jajaja. ¿Estás loca, dices? ¡Yo igual! basta con ver las rarezas que escribo jajajajaja... Oh, ya había retrasado demasiado la parte donde Jareth recuerda cómo se conocieron D: (aquí entre nos, ya me estaba carcomiendo la idea -.- , porque he notado que muchos fics no lo dicen y yo quería hacerlo y y aún no lo hacía y y ya era el capítul D: jaja ya.) Estoy contigo. Será un cretino pero ese cretino me encanta jajajaja n.n

Y sí, ya sé. También he notado lo de "la Sarah mayor de edad" y yo quería hacer una historia que no llevara mucho. Quería saber los pensamientos y sentimientos de Jareth justo después de lo ocurrido... Y fue cuando surgió esto, me dije: tiene que haber una consecuencia inmediata y de pronto mi hermanito hizo una sugerencia y Boom! XD

P.D: sí me llegan tus MP's n.n perdón, pero mi celular se traba cuando quiero contestarte desde allí, así que cómo no he entrado desde otro medio (hasta hoy, claro) no había podido. Mil disculpas. C: Y ntp, ya le daremos su merecido a Lestat (espero xD).

Bien, ya no las mareo con tanto palabrerío, vamos al grano:

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jim Henson. Solo es mía la historia actual y los nuevos personajes, por supuesto.

Y no gano nada con esta historia, salvo el placer que implica la escritura y el ver una continuación de esta magnífica aventura.

**OoooOoooO**

_This means nothing to me_

_'cause you are nothing to me_

_and it means nothing to me_

_that you blew this away_

_'cause you could've been number one_

_if you only found the time_

_and you could've ruled the whole world_

_if you had the chance_

_you could've been number one_

_and you could've ruled the whole world_

_and we could've had so much fun_

_but you blew it away_

_-MUSE_

**OoooOoooO**

**Capítulo 8:** La gran oportunidad de Jareth.

-Sarah williams, supongo- dijo una mujer de ropas elegantes, mientras la escudriñaba de arriba a abajo.- Eres la única que faltaba, pasa querida. Las chicas y Missy están en la sala organizándose.- dicho eso, se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Sarah respiró hondo e ingresó a la casa con paso firme, aunque se sintiera como una hoja de papel.

Si aceptó la invitación a la pijamada de la tal Missy, era solo porque Alice había insistido. A Sarah no le convencía mucho, pero al final lo hizo sólo para que su amiga se callara de una vez. (Claro que no dejó de mostrar su inconformidad y de resaltar el hecho de que Erwin no había tenido la amabilidad y cortesía suficientes para invitar a Alice también).

La casa era imponente sin duda y por dentro no era menos. Lucía como un palacio y se le ocurrió que debía parecerlo, para hacerles justicia a las bellas mujeres que allí residían, claro. La dama que la recibió era hermosa, parecía una reina de uno de sus cuentos. Debía de ser la mamá de Missy que, debía admitir, era igual de bella.

En la sala, como la mujer le había dicho, estaban todas, hablando al mismo tiempo y riendo. Hacían un escándalo tal, que la hizo preguntarse cómo es que no las escuchó cuando estaba fuera. Cuando la vieron, comenzaron a mirarse unas a otras y a bajar el nivel del ruido.

-¡Sarah!- gritó Missy cuando la vio, sacudiendo sus rizos dorados.- ¡Te estábamos esperando!

Sarah sonrió, nerviosa. Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo; era de la madre de Mizzy, que cargaba ahora con un abrigo y un bolso. No es que tuviera intención de tocarla, pero estaba justo en medio del camino.

-Mizzy, chicas... Regreso a media noche, espero encontrarlas ya dormidas- dijo guiñando un ojo.

Varios "Por supuesto señora" y "Seguro que sí" se escucharon de parte del grupo. Sarah sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda. Antes de que pudiera decir nada al respecto, la dama se había marchado y el griterío volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

-Oye, no dijiste que tu mamá no estaría- dijo Sarah acercándose a Missy. La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-Claro que lo dije. Y se lo dije a tu amiga porque tú estabas mirando como idiota al infinito.

Sarah se sonrojó ante las últimas palabras.

-En cualquier caso- prosiguió Missy- ya estás aquí y tendremos que divertirnos. Apuesto a que les agradaras a muchos de los chicos y...

-Wo, espera, ¿Qué?- dijo Sarah levantando las manos.

-Los chicos. Oh vamos, ¿De verdad te creíste que solo iba a ser una pijamada? No, no me veas así, que yo le guiñé el ojo a Crane (se refiere a Alice. Crane es su apellido).

¡Vaya lío en el que se había metido entonces!, ¡Alice era de lo más distraída!

-Quizás deba irme entonces- dijo Sarah retorciendo.

-¡Para nada! ¡Será una fiesta divertidísima! No seas aguafiestas, Williams.

A Sarah la puso nerviosa su tono. Daba a entender que TEMÍA que se fuera pero, ¿Por qué? Casi no se hablaban y el solo hecho de que la invitaran, ya era extraño.

-Vamos, soy sólo una invitada más. No importa, enserio. Puedo llamar a mi papá y...- Missy la tomó del brazo con fuerza, para impedir que siguiera retrocediendo. El escándalo continuaba a su alrededor, aunque Sarah se percató de que aun así, ninguna despegaba un ojo de ellas.

-¡Sarah! ¡No puedes irte! Es que...

-¡¿Qué?! - gritó zafándose- En primer lugar, ni qué tuviéramos tanto en común. ¡Apenas y nos hablamos en clase!

Missy asintió con la cabeza hacia unas chicas que se habían acercado por detrás de Sarah. La sujetaron y entonces, ésta se puso nerviosa.

-¡¿Para qué me invitaste?!- gritó la joven Sarah intentando zafarse de nuevo, pero sin éxito.

-Sarah, Sarah, Sarah... ¡Eres demasiado impaciente!, Pudiste pasarla bien un rato antes de cumplir tu propósito, pero no. Bueno, entonces ¡que comience la función!

Tras las últimas palabras de Missy, Sarah comenzó a gritar y las chicas que la sujetaban, a amarrarla y después a amordazarla.

-Eres su iniciación en nuestra hermandad, Sarah. Una niña ingenua y torpe es la iniciación de toda aquella chica que quiera ser una de nosotras- señaló a una jovencita morena de gafas tras ella- hoy es la iniciación de Valerie y tú eres su prueba.

Sarah se retorcía en los brazos de las jóvenes que, ya habían logrado amordazarla.

Missy mostró una daga que sacó de su bolso.

-Primero-dijo- sangre de una virgen- y apuntando a Sarah, como si la pregunta fuera directamente para ella, añadió- Aún eres virgen, ¿Verdad? Sí. Con esa carita tienes que serlo.

Todas reían por lo bajo y Sarah temblaba de miedo. Missy se acercó con la daga en la mano y la paseó por el rostro de Sarah. Iba a hacerle un corte (¡Dios sabe para qué!) Cuando algo extraño ocurrió.

Las luces se apagaron, provocando aterrorizados alaridos de las jóvenes.

-¡Cállense!, ¡Cállense!- gritaba Missy- ¡Solo se ha ido la luz!, pero...

Su regaño se vio interrumpido por el ruido que hicieron todas las ventanas al abrirse repentinamente. El aire nocturno hizo que las cortinas ondearan a su ritmo. Ahora todas gritaban de miedo, exceptuando a Sarah, que solo observaba petrificada Y amordazada desde el suelo (las demás la habían soltado cuando se apagó la luz).

Un grupo de chicas había huido a la puerta principal, pero por las maldiciones que se escuchaban, era obvio que estaba cerrada. El resto de las jóvenes se dividió en otros dos grupos que estaban arrinconados contra las paredes, gritando aún.

Sarah estaba sola e indefensa a media sala, justo frente a una ventana, pero no tenía miedo. Y mucho menos lo tuvo cuando la silueta del hombre hizo su aparición ante ellas. Salió de la nada.

En ése punto todas estaban histéricas. Cuando la figura comenzó a avanzar en dirección a Sarah, todas se echaron a correr para salvar la vida, descubriendo que las puertas ya podían abrirse y profiriendo gritos espantosos mientras corrían a toda velocidad hacia la calle.

La luz de la luna que se colaba por la única ventana que seguía abierta, le permitió a Sarah distinguir mejor la silueta se aquel hombre. No se trataba (como anhelaba secretamente) de Jareth. En ésta... Criatura, en éste ser había algo diferente, algo maligno. Pero ella sabía, presentía que aun así no la lastimaría.

De pronto las sogas en sus manos dejaron de apretar y lo que le impedía hablar, también dejó de incomodarla. Desaparecieron.

La luz de la luna pareció brillar con más intensidad, permitiendo a Sarah distinguir el extraño y espeluznante brillo en el par de ojos que la observaban ansioso. Ella había visto antes esos ojos... En sus pesadillas.

La figura desapareció de su vista y la ventana se cerró de nuevo. Y no tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que acababa de ver, porque enseguida perdió el conocimiento.

**OoooOoooO**

¿Qué sentido podría tener regresar a casa sin un plan bien estructurado? Se preguntaba Jareth , ya que aunque había dejado de llover, él seguía en el mismo lugar lamentándose de todos los errores que había cometido.

Se hallaba solo, sentado en el suelo, tal como se había quedado después de su pelea con Hoggle. No podía creer todavía el valor del enano para irse así como así. Creyó que solo era un tonto berrinche, pero ya que no había habido señales de él y ya era tarde, supo que era enserio. Ni modo, Hoggle era el que padecería la ruptura de su "alianza"... ¿Cierto?

Una ventisca hizo que las ramas de los árboles a su alrededor, se agitaran con violencia. Jareth se puso en pie; tenía un mal presentimiento.

Examinó la oscuridad con atención, pues la extraña sensación cobraba fuerza. No tardó en descubrir que su raro presentimiento tenía razones de ser.

-Buenas noches Jari, ¿Disfrutando del fresco nocturno?

Era Lestat otra vez, a su espalda.

**OoooOoooO**

**-**Púdrete imbécil- dijo Jareth, sin dignarse en volverse para verlo.

-Cuida tu boquita, Jari. Recuerda quien tiene el poder aquí.

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿Has venido para quitarme estos harapos también?

Lestat lo miró de arriba a abajo.

-No soy de... esos gustos Jari.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces...

-No seas impaciente. Ya has visto lo que puede ocurrir ¿No? ¿Que no has aprendido la lección?

Jareth recordó todo su día y guardó silencio. Si ese tonto de pacotilla no le decía nada, entonces él tampoco.

-Vine con bandera blanca Jari, de verdad. Creo que justo ahora nos caería muy bien un poco de ayuda. Una alianza.

-¡¿Yo aliarme contigo?! - dijo Jareth volteando bruscamente y mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en toda la conversación- ¿Por qué habría de hacer semejante estupidez?

-Por qué lo necesitas y te conviene, así de simple- dijo Lestat. Jareth lo miró con curiosidad, como intentando adivinar los pensamientos de su interlocutor. -Habla- le dijo

Lestat sonrió. Sabía que Jareth no se resistiría si le convenía.

-Un nuevo amigo mío me contó cosas muy interesantes sobre la niña que te derrotó.

Jareth bajó la mirada y luego la posó en otro punto. Pues claro ¿Qué más podía ser? Esa sanguijuela lo había descubierto, era sólo cuestión de tiempo. La cosa ahora era averiguar cómo eso podía afectarle a él. Lestat hablaba de una alianza y lo mataba de curiosidad saber cómo podía darse eso.

-Así que esa niña tiene... Cualidades especiales ¿No?

-Su aura es dorada; por consiguiente sí, su sangre tiene propiedades mágicas. Supongo que tomaste clases de hechicería y entiendes a que se refriere esto ¿No? Entonces no le des más vueltas ya que ambos sabemos lo que significa.

-Solo me queda claro que tú la querías por eso al principio ¿Verdad? Para tomar su sangre y liberarte.

Jareth estaba condenado al underground, podría decirse. Y todo porque el Gran Antiguo puso un hechizo sobre él para evitar que los pudiera en peligro de algún modo con sus acciones; Envejecía si permanecía demasiado tiempo lejos de aquellas tierras (7 días). Era algo extraño, pero podría decirse que aprendió a vivir con ello... Hasta que descubrió que la soledad era terrible, que no le agradaban el resto de los monarcas y que el mundo mortal a partir de los 70's era más divertido. Entonces intentó buscar la forma de escapar de su maldición para andar libremente entre ambos mundos sin límites, y la encontró: debía hallar una criatura de corazón puro, alguien cuya sangre tuviera características peculiares. Esto no ocurre muy a menudo, no es común ni en el mundo mágico y la única manera de saber quién poseía tales dones era a través de su aura (que debía ser dorada). Jareth encontró todos los requisitos en Sarah, pero después de acecharla tanto tiempo, terminó por sentir algo y comenzó a dudar en utilizarla para su plan, más que nada por lo que el ritual que debía hacer implicaba.

El ritual de la inmortalidad completa consistía en un sacrificio (el de Sarah, en éste caso) que culminaría con Jareth bebiendo y bañándose en la sustancia roja que previamente habría de arrebatarle a la chica. Sí, nada conveniente.

Por un tiempo se convenció de que era más importante su deseo de libertad e incluso estuvo a punto de lograrlo cuando Sarah le pidió que se llevara a su hermano. La tenía en sus dominios y podía ganar... Sin embargo, fue débil y ahora afrontaba las consecuencias.

-Pudo ser tuya ¿Sabes? Ahora estarías gozando de una inmortalidad completa.- dijo Lestat, caminando alrededor de Jareth- pero decidiste enamorarte.

-No me enamoré.

-¡No me vengas con tonterías cómo esa! ¿Vas a decirme que ella realmente te venció?, ¿O que eres "muy generoso" y la dejaste vivir? ¡Patrañas!, ¡La niña cometió una docena de errores!, Pudiste haber ganado en más de una ocasión. ¿Qué fue sino amor a ella? Te he vigilado de cerca por muchos años Jari. ¡Así que puedes guardarte ese cuento para tu niñita!

Jareth no lo soportó más y con toda la fuerza que tenía y el coraje acumulado, le brindó a Lestat un puñetazo épico haciéndolo caer al suelo, sorprendido.

-¡Vete al infierno!- le gritó Jareth un segundo antes de darse la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Lestat se repuso rápidamente y con un movimiento de la muñeca hizo a Jareth detenerse y regresar a donde estaba.

-Me interesa de verdad ésta alianza Jari, así que dejaré pasar eso por hoy. ¡Se acabaron los recuerdos! Vamos al grano.- dicho esto, rompió el hechizo que le había puesto, y Jareth recuperó la movilidad. Cayó al suelo.

-Mi amigo me hizo notar que en realidad la chica me estorbará en un futuro. Es todo lo que necesitas saber en primer lugar. En segundo lugar, me di cuenta de que también podría serme útil para un par de cosas que tengo en mente- se inclinó hacia Jareth- Pero en cualquier caso, no puedo acercarme a ella porque hay ciertas reglas que no me lo permiten, pero son reglas que en ti ya no son válidas, así que tengo un trato para ti Jari.

- Prueba que me equivoqué y no estás enamorado. Entrégame a la chica. Solo eso necesito. Convéncela de decir las palabras que tu bien conoces y yo me encargaré del resto.

Jareth parecía querer formular una pregunta, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Lestat despejó sus dudas.

-¿Y lo que ganas tú?... Bueno Jari, para ti tengo lo que más anhelas en éste momento: tu inmortalidad completa; Tu prestigio y magia de vuelta.

La expresión en el rostro de Jareth cambió por completo.

-¿Es todo? -dijo Jareth, sorprendiéndose ante sus propias palabras.

-Es todo Jari. Pero sé que eres torpe y lo podrías arruinar todo, así que te doy un plazo de 3 meses ¿Qué te parece? Lo que dura una estación. Poético además. Claro que también me da tiempo para cumplir mi parte, ya que aunque no lo creas mi poder es limitado y para sacarte de ésta, necesitaremos la luna de mediados de otoño- y dio énfasis a sus palabras mirando la luna que en ese momento se alzaba enorme y brillante sobre sus cabezas- ¿Trato?

Jareth lo consideró. Debía entregar a Sarah.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-¡Qué pregunta!, Pues seguirás cómo hasta ahora Jari. Seguirás envejeciendo y yo seguiré haciéndote miserable. Y es que tú bien sabes que no acaba allí, ¿Verdad? Tu condena es horrible por el hecho de que no morirás cuando tu cuerpo alcance un estado de deterioro en el que ya no es posible la vida, sino que seguirás sufriendo y viendo cómo te pudres hasta que se cobren los años que haz engañado a la muerte.

Jareth tragó saliva. Sí, lo sabía y había evitado el pensamiento por el terror que le causaba.

-No quiero que me molestes en ese periodo, ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Jareth. Lestat sonrió satisfecho. Eso era un sí.

-No, claro que no. Eso es parte del acuerdo. Y si hay algún truquito que necesites que yo haga con el fin de que ella... Ceda, lo tendrás. Y sí, volverá tu dinero. ¿Trato hecho?- Lestat parecía muy impaciente.

Jareth suspiró. No podía dejar ir una oportunidad como esa. En tres meses volvería a estar como antes. Los (aproximadamente) 60 años que aparentaría para entonces, se esfumarían. Y no tendría problemas para ocultarse o cualquier cosa porque Lestat lo ayudaría. Solo debía hacer a Sarah decir las palabras y en 3 meses tendría de vuelta su juventud. Y después de todo, ¿Qué importaba Sarah? Ella ignoró lo que él hizo por ella. Ella lo hizo a un lado por sus propios intereses (en cierto sentido). Él podría pagarle con la misma moneda.

-Trato hecho- dijo Jareth, estrechando la mano qué Lestat le había tendido. Cuando sus manos tuvieron contacto, una luz emanó de la unión y Jareth sintió el mundo dar vueltas a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos porque se sintió mareado y cuando los abrió estaba recostado en su cama, en la comodidad de su hogar y los harapos habían desaparecido dejando en su lugar un pijama muy cómodo. Se dispuso a dormir en paz por fin. Ya sólo quedaba en esos 4 días organizar todo su encuentro casual con Sarah, pues el miércoles de la siguiente semana el tiempo sobre su cuerpo comenzaría a correr y el plan tendría que ponerse en marcha si quería recuperar al finalizar los tres meses, todo lo que tenía.


	10. Capítulo 9: Depende del cristal

**N/A: **

Hoy tengo un agradecimiento especial para Yakko99. Gracias por tus ideas para la realización de este capítulo (y que me servirán para los que siguen). Aunque sigas sin creerme, enserio que me hubiera estancado sin tu ayuda ._. Enserio. Jaja n.n Y gracias por tu súper comentario. Hay que decir que ojalá fuera tan fácil para Jareth hacer el conjuro y quitarse de encima a Lestat, pero hay ciertas circunstancias que no se lo permiten ;).

Excentricaluli: como siempre gracias por leer y por tu comentario :3 Me hace feliz.

Corazón de Piedra Verde: ¡Me da mucho gusto verte por aquí de nuevo! Jajaja no te preocupes, me sucede lo mismo la verdad. Ya que lo dices, iré a espiar tu trabajo también jaja n.n hace rato que no me doy una vuelta por ningún lado, uff. Y me halaga que consideres éste un buen Fic :3 Muchas gracias! Ojalá pueda seguir dándoles sorpresas ;)

Oh, por cierto que tengo un anuncio. Una pequeña sorpresa les aguarda. ¡Calma, que aún está en proceso! Por lo mientras les dejo éste nuevo capítulo. Ya Jareth ha aceptado el trato que Lestat le ha ofrecido pero, ¿Exactamente a qué ha dicho que sí? ¿Habría sido una buena idea o solamente ha "metido la pata"? D: Nada bueno puede salir de la alianza con alguien como ése ser de oscuridad pero ¡Quién sabe!

P.D: Hoy les dejo dos citas ;) ¡Y que comience la función!

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jim Henson. Solo es mía la historia actual y los nuevos personajes, por supuesto.

Y no gano nada con esta historia, salvo el placer que implica la escritura y el ver una continuación de esta magnífica aventura.

_**oOOOo**_

"_El sabio no se sienta para lamentarse, sino que se pone alegremente a su tarea de reparar el daño hecho."_

-William Shakespeare

**O**

"_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante."_

_-Oscar Wilde_

_**oOOOo**_

**Capítulo 9:** Depende del cristal con que se mire.

Probablemente uno de los sentimientos más terribles que podemos percibir, es el sentimiento de culpa. Es un algo frío, que se arrastra por el cuerpo dejando una huella visible, inquietando el alma, marcando el espíritu con su tinta indeleble. Quién se siente culpable difícilmente logra pensar con claridad y sensatez; Hoggle se daba cuenta de ello ahora.

Allá atrás, a un par de manzanas, había dejado inconsciente a una mujer rubia que se había cruzado con él. La bella fémina iba caminando aprisa bajo la lluvia (que en ése par de días no había dejado de caer sobre el poblado) cuando se encontró con el pequeño y preocupado Hoggle. En el momento en que su cerebro procesó la imagen, la mujer abrió mucho sus ojos azules y dejó escapar un gemido de los carnosos labios antes de desplomarse a mitad de la acera. Hoggle había intentado ser cuidadoso, enserio, pero a decir verdad esta era la tercera vez que un mortal perdía la conciencia al verlo. No los culpaba, después de todo no es cosa de todos los días encontrarse con un Goblin, pero él estaba seguro de que no era para tanto, es decir, exceptuando a la mujer rubia, los humanos que había visto eran seguro tan espantosos cómo él, con esas ropas tan extravagantes de colores extraños y esa pintura que teñía su cabello (por no hablar de las piezas metálicas que algunos llevaban incrustadas en la piel) ; El consideraba injusto que se asustaran de esa manera al verlo siendo ellos en su mayoría igual o más atemorizantes.

De cualquier manera anotó mentalmente tener cuidado y no llamar la atención. Se había dicho mucho eso, pero tal vez ahora sí podría cumplirlo.

La culpa que sentía lo estaba carcomiendo. No era culpa por dejar a Jareth, era mas bien porque no podía olvidar lo que había orillado a hacer a su gente. Pensaba en todos los crueles castigos por los que tendrían que pasar por intentar rebelarse ¡Qué horror! Se estremecía de solo pensarlo.

Como consecuencia andaba distraído, dejando humanos inconscientes tras él, como el caminito de migajas de pan que Hanzel y Gretel habían dejado para saber el camino de vuelta.

Un enorme letrero que decía "Bar" iluminaba la noche; Hoggle se preguntó qué clase de cosas habría adentro. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre el mundo de los humanos (aunque claro que después de su mala experiencia con la "Tachuela", pensó que era mejor hacer caso omiso de sus dudas).

Lo que justo ahora intentaba encontrar, era la escuela de Sarah para intentar acercársele, y estaba casi seguro de que había empezado a seguir el camino correcto. Lo que lo hizo desorientarse, fue el escándalo de la noche anterior; un grupo de jovencitas corrían cómo alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a él. Lo que le pareció totalmente extraño fue que ni siquiera se detuvieran al verlo. Aparentemente aquello de lo que huían era mucho más atemorizante que la ciruela pasa que parecía su cara.

De inmediato intentó retomar el camino, pero algo más ocurrió: unas estructuras extrañas de metal con ruedas y que parecían emanar luces rojas y azules, se acercaron por el camino, emitiendo un ruido espantoso a su paso. Hoggle pegó un brinco y se escondió; Todo aquel escándalo y actividad no cesó hasta la mañana siguiente, entonces fue libre de intentar continuar, aunque para entonces ya no tenía la menor idea de cómo seguir y tuvo que inventarse su propio camino.

Era domingo por la noche y Hoggle doblaba la esquina de la calle Silverwood sigilosamente. Allí frente a sus ojos estaba la imponente fachada de la escuela de Sarah. Caminó hasta ella ansioso por encontrarla y desahogar su alma, Ignorante de la escuela no estaba abierta de noche. Ignorante de cuan malo era que contara más de lo debido a Sarah cuando la encontrara. Ignorante de que tan mala idea había sido abandonar a Jareth.

**OooOooO**

-¡Sarah!- chilló Alice desde la puerta de su habitación- ¡Te he extrañado hoy!, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Sarah puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió con afecto. Esa era la Alice que conocía; incapaz de ser prudente ni en el momento más crítico.

Era lunes por la tarde, Sarah no había ido a la escuela porque su padre había hecho todo un drama sobre lo ocurrido. Sí, seguro que lo que Mizzy y sus amigas hicieron lo ameritaba pero, por otro lado, ella hubiera preferido que no se hiciera un escándalo de ello.

Alice se apresuró a llegar al lado de su amiga y se inclinó para examinarla como si fuese un doctor especializado. Ahora Sarah entendía la razón por la que su padre se negó a que Alice la visitara el domingo; las cosas aún estaban un poco fuera de control y una adolescente histérica y melodramática no era la mejor compañía.

-¿Te hicieron daño esas brujas?

-No, pero estuvieron cerca. ¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste que Mizzy te insinuó que sería una "fiesta"? -cuando dijo la palabra fiesta, dibujó comillas imaginarias en el aire.

-¿Eh?

Sarah suspiró. -Olvídalo- dijo, levantándose del lecho.- No tiene importancia ya.

-Escuché lo que decían en las noticias. Tu papá declaró que ellas te...

-¿Iban a herir?, ¿Engañaron?, Sí. ¡Ya me parecía extraña esa invitación! - Ahora Sarah miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación. No había lechuza alguna en el árbol frente ella. Siempre que se sentía... Perdida, allí había una lechuza blanca. Quiso hacerse la loca cuando al fin descubrió la verdad, sin embargo, no funcionó. Ella lo sabía, sabía que la lechuza era Jareth. Muy en el fondo de su corazón lo deseaba (que fuera cierto) y el verlo transformarse esa noche frente a ella, solo lo confirmó.

-Alice, esas cosas que todos decían sobre la noche de las "iniciaciones" de la tonta hermandad (o lo que sea) de Mizzy, eran reales. Ella quería hacerme algo como parte de ello... Es una demente.

Alice se acercó a su amiga con un gesto casi solemne en su pálido rostro.

-No debí insistir en que fueras...

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- dijo Sarah, volviéndose- ¡No es culpa tuya!

-¡Cómo no!, te fastidié tanto que solo te quedó ceder para hacerme callar, ¿Verdad?

Sarah tragó saliva, era cierto.

-¡Para nada! Vaya... ¡Olvidemos eso ya!

Antes de que Sarah se volviera hacia la ventana, Alice la tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué más pasó? La policía dijo que las chicas... Ellas declararon que salieron de la casa porque un hombre se había metido.

La expresión de Sarah cambió, ya no estaba tan serena. No era sólo el dramatismo de su padre lo que la había mantenido en casa, sino su propia histeria. Sarah no había querido decir ni una palabra sobre el último hecho, porque la ponía nerviosa e incluso la había sumergido en un pequeño ataque de pánico en la estación de los uniformados.

Al ver el miedo de Sarah asomarse de improviso en sus ojos, Alice se arriesgó:

-¿Te hizo algo malo?, Sarah, ¿Qué ocurrió? Ese... ¿Ese hombre te hizo daño?

Sarah negó con la cabeza lentamente y le hizo una seña a su amiga para qué la soltara. Después, se dirigió hasta la ventana en silencio. No quería recordar esa presencia tan desagradable, esa mirada tan llena de odio y maldad. En el momento en que ocurrió, Sarah no sintió el más mínimo terror, pero ahora que no estaba conmocionada y no podía pensar más que en ello, la visión en su mente se volvía insoportable.

Imagínate que descubres que uno de tus terrores nocturnos es real y que anda rondando por ahí. Sí, es espantoso. Sarah se había convencido de que lo que esa cosa o persona deseaba, era solo atormentarla con su aparición, esperaba el momento oportuno y entonces... ¡Bam! La atacaría.

-Es solo que...

-¿Si?

-No quiero hablar de ello Alice. No ahora.

La chica miraba a Sarah con tristeza. Se acercó lentamente y la rodeó con un brazo; ahora ambas miraban a la ventana. Afuera no había nada interesante, solo el árbol. Sin embargo, pareció que ellas veían más que eso... Deseaban ver más que eso.

-Espero que vuelvas a la escuela pronto. Hoy se ha armado un alboroto cuando el señor Coben "anunció" su partida.

Sarah giró la cabeza para mirar a Alice, perpleja.

-¿El señor Coben, dijiste? ¿El señor Coben de Literatura?

-Así como lo oyes, querida. Tal parece que nos abandona.

-¿Pero, por qué? Es decir... ¿Nos odia tanto?

Alice intentó reprimir una risita, sin éxito. Sarah era la alumna favorita del señor Coben. "Nos odia" era algo inapropiado, no incluía para nada a su alumna estrella, Sarah. El detestaba al resto de sus alumnos (los típicos chicos problemáticos e irresponsables) porque tomaban el taller de teatro que impartía solo por los beneficios que traía (un 10 asegurado en Literatura y artes, ya que las asignaturas estaban vinculadas). Sarah lo tomaba por que adoraba tomar prestada la piel de los personajes y pretender que no era ella.

-¡No te burles de mí, Alice! Yo de verdad quería salir en una obra real. El prometió que yo sería...

-No me burlo, no te enojes. Interrumpió- Mira, él se va pero otro profesor vendrá en su lugar.

-Pero es que...

-Y con suerte, tal vez hasta sea guapo ¿eh? -dijo Alice guiñando un ojo.

-Sí, claro- respondió Sarah- Y a todo esto... ¿Por qué se va?, Dijiste algo sobre alboroto.

-Ni idea. En medio de la clase se puso a gritar cómo un lunático que umm "El sistema educativo apestaba". Luego salió hecho una furia y le gritó a la directora. Puedes imaginarte que lo mandaron a casa de inmediato, ¿Verdad? La señora Collins no tolera que le griten.

¿Y quién sí? Se preguntó Sarah.

-Ummm es extraño. Creí que iba enserio con "El teatro de caridad".

-Pues al parecer no. Igual no te preocupes, seguro que su sustituto retoma el trabajo. Digo, después de todo está ya hecho prácticamente ¿No?

Sarah ignoró lo que su amiga dijo. Sabía, presentía que muchas cosas cambiarían.

-Las cosas no podrían ser peor.

Alice le dio un abrazo.

-Calma, Sarah. Yo sé que todo mejorará. Tal vez recibas una gran sorpresa del destino pronto.

Sarah sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga, sin embargo la forma en que las dijo la alarmó. Una sorpresa decía. Sarah ya había tenido suficiente de sorpresas.

**OooOooO**

Ésta era la buena vida. Él, rey de 5 de 7 reinos mágicos. Él, un hechicero de los poderosos. Él, inmortal, rico y destinado a la grandeza. Él, Lestat.

No podría ser más perfecto. Cada uno de sus planes viejos habían salido a la perfección y los nuevos, llevaban buen curso.

No todo se hace en un día. Le tomó siglos llegar a donde estaba ahora; todo había sido ideado cuidadosamente con el fin de que lo llevara al gran destino que merecía. Jamás dio un paso sin asegurarse de que el suelo era firme y por eso había llegado tan lejos. No cómo cierto ex rey.

Admiró de nuevo con orgullo su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero: pálida y joven piel, ojos de un hermoso gris y cabellos largos y negros; Era alto y de complexión media.

Apuesto sin duda, pero lo mejores empaques suelen tener desagradables sorpresas en su interior.

La anciana Goblin no pudo controlar más su temblorina y lo pinchó accidentalmente con un alfiler. Lestat apenas se inmutó, pero la miró tan ferozmente a través del espejo que ella misma se dirigió a los Golems que custodiaban las puertas, para que la llevaran a cumplir "el castigo que se merecía" por su error.

Había estado confeccionando un nuevo traje para su Rey. Claro que Lestat podría haberlo hecho aparecer, pero era muy feliz viendo a los Goblins retorciéndose de miedo en su presencia. Él mismo había movido su brazo para que la aguja lo pinchara y la Goblin fuera su nueva víctima, ya que otro de sus pasatiempos favoritos era precisamente ver cómo se torturaba a los Goblins.

Se estudió otro rato en el espejo; no había forma de que algo saliera mal. Ya estaba muy, muy cerca. Una pequeña niña boba no podía ser quien lo derrotara, él no era cómo el inútil de Jareth.

Jareth. Para él también tenía planes. En cuánto tuviera a la chica en su poder todo estaría bajo control de nuevo y entonces nadie nunca volvería a despreciarlo, a hacerlo a un lado. TODOS, incluso los mortales lo respetarían, Ya era tiempo de dar a conocer su poderío a esas basuras también. Jamás volvería a esconderse cómo un paria y los humanos y las razas inferiores a la suya sabrían quién realmente mandaba aquí. El mundo (de hecho ambos) estarían en manos de a quien siempre debió pertenecer, él se encargaría de que así fuera.

**OooOooO**

-¡Bola de lodo apestoso! ¡Sí, vos! ¡Exijo que nos saquéis de aquí ipso facto!- gruñía Sir Didymus al Golem que se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un viejo árbol y que, por cierto, lo ignoraba.

-¡Hueleee maaaal!-se quejaba ludo.

Allí estaban, de vuelta en el pantano de la eterna hediondez, o mejor dicho, sobre él.

Tras un breve juicio (que fue retrasado bastante) Los habían metido en una enorme jaula fabricada a base de huesos y pendían sobre el asqueroso pantano.

Sir Didymus, Ludo y el pobre Ambrosius estaban atrapados, a pesar de que cada determinado tiempo aparecía en su jaula algo de alimento (aunque no el suficiente), ¿Qué sentido podría tener esa condena, en realidad?

-¡Sufriréis mi venganza, enorme bestia!, ¡Doy mi palabra de caballeroooo...!-No pudo terminar su cantaleta porque Ludo lo tomó de la pata y lo elevó delante de sí.

-¡Ayudaaaa... Hueleeee maaaal!

-¡Pero, sir ludo!, ¡suélteme ahora mismo camarada!

-¡Hueleeee maaaaaaaaaal!

En ese momento, en medio del griterío, una enorme bola de fuego cruzó el cielo y se estrelló contra el Golem antes de que éste pudiera tener oportunidad de reaccionar. No ardió, pero fue convirtiéndose lentamente en piedra. No podía tratarse de fuego entonces.

Bien es sabido que a veces un conjuro debe tomar una forma para exteriorizarse y se proyecta de acuerdo al reino del que provenga el hechicero o hechicera. Y ésa era una bola de fuego. Alguien del reino de Endor, del reino del fuego, estaba allí.

El griterío había cesado y Ludo y Sir Didymus observaban temerosos en dirección de procedencia del conjuro. Las tierras de Endor eran temidas por muchos, eran tierras salvajes repletas de criaturas de fuego horribles y feroces (aún más que los Dragones) y volcanes en constante erupción. Pocos hechiceros habitaban ahí o se habían criado en ese lugar. Era también una de las razones por las que nadie (ni siquiera Lestat) había intentado gobernarlas.

En el horizonte apareció una figura delgada, cubierta con una capa negra que ocultaba su identidad.

Los tres amigos temblaban dentro de la jaula (Ambrosius más que nadie). Esta podría tornarse en una situación peor que la visita de Lestat, por lo que ellos sabían. En comparación el nuevo rey resultaría un bufón, porque con alguien que se dijese de Endor, (alguien capaz de sobrevivir a tales peligros) NADIE se mete.

**OoooOoooO**

Tras una larga charla sobre Malas compañías, el Sr. Williams finalmente le permitió ir a Sarah a la escuela. Era martes tan solo, pero la joven ya sentía que moría; estar un solo día lejos de las distracciones de la escuela (y su amado taller de Teatro) la estaba enloqueciendo. Es decir, ya llevaba una relación decente con su "familia", pero no era para exagerar, demasiado tiempo juntos podría arruinar el pequeño avance.

Aunque aún estaba preocupada, tal vez su única distracción (Teatro) acabaría por perderse también. Su vida últimamente estaba tomando giros inesperados; Se sentía como en una montaña rusa. La única cosa que faltaba era que la expulsaran también, Esa sería la cereza del pastel.

Ingresó en el salón de clases con paso tranquilo, intentando ignorar las miradas que se cernían sobre ella. Las malas nuevas vuelan deprisa y ahora era evidente que todos sabían lo que había ocurrido en la casa de Mizzy. Ella había sido el corderito para sacrificar, eso era lamentable hasta para la invisible Sarah Williams.

Se sentó en su pupitre ansiosa porque el regaño matutino del profesor robara la atención de sus compañeros. Hoy Mizzy y sus "secuaces" no habían ido a clase. Alice le contó que las habían suspendido por dos semanas y que además harían servicio comunitario (cosa que Sarah ya esperaba, pues siendo sus madres tan amigas de la directora, no podían ser expulsadas ni incendiando el colegio).

-¡Sarah!- gritó Alice, siendo así tan discreta como siempre.

Sarah rodó los ojos y se volvió. Alice tenía una enorme y espeluznante sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días, creí que llegarías tan tarde como siemp…

-¡Ni hablar! Sarah, es que… es que ¡Ya lo he visto! Y ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Está de mueeerrrrte!

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?- dijo Sarah frunciendo el ceño. Esperaba que al menos le dijera buenos días también.

-¿De qué va a ser Tontita? Me refiero a nuestro nuevo profesor de Literatura.

Apenas terminó la frase, la señorita Collins, directora de la escuela ingresó en el salón, causando una pequeña estampida de adolescentes desesperados por llegar a su asiento antes de que la mal geniuda mujer los reprendiera.

Estando Sarah tan distraída con todo el asunto de Mizzy y sus escalofriantes pesadillas diarias, apenas había tenido tiempo de notar que precisamente su horario indicaba LITERATURA. Bien, si iban a anunciarle que el proyecto de teatro se cancelaría, más valdría que fuera pronto. Sin embargo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Algo pasaría.

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo la directora con su rara y chirriante voz- Bueno, como todos saben, el Sr. Coben no seguirá impartiendo clases en ésta institución, por tanto se les asignará a un nuevo profesor que…

Los chicos comenzaron a quejarse y las chicas a murmurar y soltar risitas. La directora los mandó callar con una mirada.

-Decía yo que se les asignará a un nuevo profesor que impartirá esa materia y el taller de teatro, tal como lo hacía el Sr. Coben. Aquí nos preocupamos por que no se pierda el valioso tiempo que sus mentes pueden ocupar para aprender.- la Srita. Collins señaló a la puerta, indicando a quien fuera que estaba del otro lado del umbral, que podía pasar. Extrañamente, su expresión se ablandó, haciéndola sonreír del mismo modo en que Sarah había visto sonreír a Alice- Sin más, les presento a su nuevo profesor de Literatura: Albert Hydel.

Sarah no esperó a ver, agachó la mirada. Esa rara sensación se había triplicado y temía lo peor. De repente, las manos le sudaban y las piernas no las sentía. Respiró profundo. También escuchó los murmullos multiplicarse y variadas expresiones de admiración. Justo antes de que pudiera levantar la vista la voz masculina se hizo presente.

-Buenos días a todos.

Ahora Sarah se sentía desfallecer, ese timbre de voz era un que conocía; uno que jamás podría olvidar. La libreta que sostenía en las manos cayó al suelo.

Lentamente la joven levantó la vista y al frente de la clase, tomado del brazo por la srita. Collins y con un aspecto más "común", descubrió a Jareth "El rey de los Goblins".


	11. Capítulo 10: Primer Round

**N/A: ¿**_Voy demasiado rápido? ¿Muy lento? ¡Una disculpa! Aún estoy en proceso de encontrar la velocidad adecuada jaja solo espero no confundirlos ;)_

_Excentricaluli, Gracias de nueva cuenta por tu comentario y tu interés en esta historia, juro dar mas detalles pronto! Buajajaja!_

_Corazón de piedra verde: Jajajaja Gracias por pasarte por aquí y ¡Ya lo creo! Ese Jareth seguro que causará varios desastres (en el buen sentido) en esa escuela ;)_

_Yakko 99: Gracias otra vez jajajaja sí, Jareth suele tener esa impresión en la mayor parte del sexo femenino jajajaja. Pronto habrá muchas sorpresas y nuevos personajes. Casi cada capítulo contiene una pista de lo que pasará pronto ¡Atentas! ;)_

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jim Henson. Solo es mía la historia actual y los nuevos personajes, por supuesto.

Y no gano nada con esta historia, salvo el placer que implica la escritura y el ver una continuación de esta magnífica aventura.

**OooOooO**

…Y de repente apareces tu  
Mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida  
Te mentiría si negara hoy  
Que desde entonces solo sueño contigo.

-La oreja de Van Gogh

**OooOooO**

**Capítulo 10:** Primer Round

Lo primero que Sarah vio, fue el techo blanco sobre su cabeza. Inmediatamente después, la cara de preocupación de Alice cuando volvió el rostro a la izquierda... ¿Alice?

Pronto se percató de que estaba en la enfermería. Seguro que se había desmayado, no le sorprendería. De niña jamás le había pasado e incluso deseaba saber qué se sentía. Ahora ocurría prácticamente del diario. Oh, ¡Cuanto daría por volver a la época en que no era tan susceptible a ellos!, A la época donde no había nada que le causara una impresión tal que la arrastrara a la inconsciencia.

-¡Sarah! ¡Hasta que despiertas! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

-Es que... Yo...- dijo Sarah, intentando incorporarse, aunque no sirvió de mucho, puesto que volvió a caer sobre su espalda; aún estaba muy débil.

-Le aconsejo señorita que permanezca recostada unos minutos más.- dijo una enfermera regordeta que salió de la nada, mientras se acercaba a ella con un vaso de agua en las manos- podría lastimarse si se cae.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo Alice mientras se dirigía a la puerta- El señor Hydel está esperando noticias.

Sarah iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, pero entonces el recuerdo llegó a su mente:

Al escuchar la voz familiar, la curiosidad la hizo levantar la vista. Jareth estaba al frente del salón, luciendo un ordinario traje gris y una camisa blanca. Al principio ella no lo creía posible; ese traje y ese corte que había reducido su cabello a algo común y corriente, la hizo vacilar. Además parecía que él no le prestaba atención: paseando la vista por el salón y sonriendo... Bueno, de la manera en que solo él sabía hacerlo; entonces por fin sus miradas se cruzaron.

De pronto no había nadie más en el salón. Ya no se escuchaban los suspiros, las risitas ni los murmullos. Parecía que solo estaban ellos dos, y Sarah pudo escuchar latir a su propio corazón.

De todas las sorpresas con las qué había tenido que lidiar en las últimas semanas, ésta era la que se llevaba el premio gordo. Esperaba ver a Jareth de nuevo pero no así, no ahora. ¿Quién era este sujeto que no le quitaba la vista de encima? Y ¿En qué momento pasó de ser un rey increíblemente poderoso a una mala caricatura de ser humano y luego a éste hombre ordinario que se presentaba cómo Albert Hydel? ¿Eran esos tres seres el mismo? ¿Qué buscaban, pues?

La sonrisa que le brindó fue diferente a la que le había regalado al resto de sus alumnos; estaba cargada de afecto, de familiaridad. Sus ojos brillaban de esa manera que Sarah solo había visto en el Ballroom y cuando se dio cuenta, los recuerdos la inundaban, llevándola consigo y todo se volvía oscuro a su alrededor.

**OoO**

Sarah bebió del vaso que le ofrecía la enfermera, procurando que el objeto no se le escapara de las manos.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

Sarah tembló. Ahí estaba esa voz de nuevo, no había sido un sueño.

La joven levantó la vista y lo contempló. Oh, ¿Acaso era posible? Intentó articular una respuesta, pero nada pudo decir.

-Es por el desmayo, aún está un poco afectada- intervino la enfermera, poniendo la misma sonrisa estúpida que Sarah había visto aquella mañana en Alice y la Srita. Collins.

-Sarah- dijo Alice- El señor Hydel te trajo hasta aquí cuando te desmayaste, deberías agradecerle.

Vaya- pensaba Sarah- uno se desmaya y encima lo obligan a disculparse por dar molestias...

Espera un segundo, ¿Ella había dicho "el señor Hydel te trajo hasta aquí"?

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Sarah.

-Gracias- dijo secamente en dirección a Alice- pero... ¿Y la clase?

-La señorita Collins se quedó con ellos mientras yo te traía y me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien. -intervino él- Llevas solo quince minutos inconsciente, así que si te sientes mejor podemos regresar ya.

Sarah lo miró a los ojos por primera vez. Una pregunta seguía sin ser contestada, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por transmitírsela sin palabras:

"¿Eres tú?"

Él lo captó. Primero pareció querer ignorarla, pero después hizo lo mismo que ella, intentó decirle sin palabras:

"Hablaremos luego"

Alice los miraba, confundida. Si no fuera tan lista diría que ellos se traían algo, pero eso era imposible. Ante sus ojos Sarah era la chica más decente del mundo y no se atrevería a coquetearle, a tener alguna clase de romance con su profesor ¿O sí?

Les dio otra mirada. No, no era de ese tipo.

Sarah se fue enderezando más y más, hasta que logró sentarse y finalmente iba a ponerse en pie.

Jareth... O Albert o quien quiera que fuese, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Sarah miró dubitativa la mano pero la tomó. El tacto era como lo recordaba; suave, tranquilizador y le transmitía esa extraña corriente eléctrica. Alice los miraba con atención, así que intentó soltarlo lo más pronto posible.

-Gracias- susurró Sarah a quien la ayudó, mientras la enfermera tomaba el vaso de su otra mano y le decía que si se sentía mal otra vez, debía regresar.

-De nada...- contestó él.

Sarah y Alice se tomaron de la mano y caminaron de vuelta al salón. Él le sonrió a la enfermera y luego salió tras las chicas, mientras decía con una voz apenas audible:

-...Mi cosa preciosa.

**OooOooO**

Una vez más Sarah fue el blanco principal de las miradas y murmullos de sus compañeros cuando Alice y ella aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta.

La señorita Collins interrumpió su cátedra en cuanto notó su presencia.

-Adelante señoritas.- dijo. Y luego a Sarah- ¿Se encuentra bien Williams?

-Sí, sí. Yo... Estoy bien. Creo.

Las chicas fueron a sus asientos.

Sarah deseaba comprobar una teoría, así que observó el rostro de la señorita Collins (lleno de irritación) y luego el de sus compañeras (cargados de aburrimiento) y esperó a que _esa persona_ entrara al salón.

Efectivamente, apenas el hombre se asomó a la habitación, la "estúpida sonrisa" se propagó como la peste en los rostros femeninos. Sarah tuvo la impresión de que incluso quería aparecer en su rostro, pero afortunadamente ella tenía fuerza de voluntad... ¿O demasiado orgullo?

-Bien-dijo la señorita Collins añadiendo un toque dulzón a su irritante voz- supongo que sobro aquí. Lo dejo para que de una vez se conozcan usted y sus alumnos, profesor.-y añadió mientras salía pavoneándose del salón- si necesita algo _cualquier cosa_, puede buscarme...

-Así lo haré señorita.

-Oh, puede llamarme Ramona

Una leve risita escapó de los labios de varios jóvenes. Sarah sintió su párpado temblar (¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba era un tic justo ahora)

-Claro, amm... Ramona.-dijo él. Por un momento Sarah estuvo segura de que también su párpado temblaba. Una vez cerrada la puerta él se volvió a la clase. Los rostros de las niñas estaban anhelantes, cómo si no quisieran perderse ni una palabra salida de los labios; a los chicos en cambio, parecía darles igual su presencia.

-Como les ha dicho la señorita Collins, yo seré su nuevo profesor de literatura por lo que resta del curso, si es que todo va según lo previsto...- mientras hablaba, comenzó a escribir (con la caligrafía más bonita que Sarah hubiera visto nunca) en el pizarrón.

En grandes letras de tiza se leía:

"Albert Joner Hydel lisgoes"

Sarah parpadeó con rapidez, confundida. ¡Pues claro que no iba a poner "Jareth, el rey de los goblins"!

Se le ocurrió que su "segundo nombre" y apellidos eran los más extraños que hubiese escuchado jamás, ¿A qué estaba jugando?

-¿Esos apellidos siquiera existen?- susurró James, uno de los chicos de la clase a su amigo.

-¡Debe de ser un completo idiota!- susurró otro.

Sarah ni siquiera vio venir lo siguiente: el hombre volviéndose furibundo hacia sus nuevos alumnos, mirando a los autores de tales comentarios como si todo el tiempo hubiera sabido que eran ellos y planeara sumergirlos en aceite hirviendo. Ésa mirada ella la conocía, la había visto en el laberinto. Él TENÍA que ser Jareth.

-¿Un completo idiota?- Jareth... Albert rio por lo bajo- un completo idiota ¿Verdad? Pero éste idiota puede hacer su vida miserable si no se atienen a las normas que tendremos aquí. Créanme, yo los deseo como alumnos tanto como algunos de ustedes a mí me desean de profesor... Pero nada podemos hacer al respecto. Si estoy aquí es porque creo que algunos de ustedes sí valen la pena- cuando dijo eso, le dio a Sarah una breve mirada, dando un obvio mensaje- ... Y nada más.

Todos estaban petrificados. Jareth les dio una media sonrisa que cambió la atmósfera lúgubre y tenebrosa que él mismo había creado, y mientras caminaba a la puerta para abrirla, dijo:

-Es todo por hoy. Las clases "enserio" comenzarán mañana.

Cada chico se levantó de su asiento confundido y aturdido por tan singular actitud, aunque las chicas, sin embargo, no habían perdido "la estúpida sonrisa" en ningún momento.

Sarah sintió sus manos temblar mientras introducía su estuche de lapiceros en la mochila. Aún era muy surrealista todo lo que estaba pasando. Alzó la vista en busca de Alice, solo para encontrarla de pie junto a la puerta del salón babeando por su nuevo profesor mientras la esperaba. Jareth... Él estaba sentado frente al escritorio, apoyando el mentón en una mano que había cerrado como puño, mientras miraba a la nada pensativo. La imagen de _El pensador_, de Auguste Rodin, llego a su mente; podría decirse que su postura era similar... sin embargo, éste pensador tenía ciertamente, un encanto superior.

Sarah se apresuró a esquivar a los pocos alumnos que para entonces quedaban en el salón, intentando escapar de Jareth mientras aún estaba distraído. Miro el reloj en la pared sobre el pizarrón; todavía faltaban 20 minutos para su siguiente clase y ya los había dejado salir ¿Eso estaba siquiera permitido?

Alice se acercó a ella.

-Sarah, ¿Me acompañas a buscar a Noami Watson de segundo? Aún no me ha devuelto el...-se interrumpió de pronto. Sarah iba a pedirle que continuara, pero entonces la razón de la interrupción fue obvia. Sintió a alguien tomándola por el hombro. La piel se le puso cómo de gallina.

-¿Sarah? Necesito hablar contigo unos minutos ¿Puedo?

Alice le dio a Sarah una sonrisa cómplice y articuló un: "nos vemos luego". Antes de que Sarah pudiese detenerla, la morena ya salía hacia un rumbo desconocido.

-Está bien- dijo la joven resignada. Tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar, y saber que sería ahora, solos en un aula vacía, le ponía la piel de gallina.

**OooOooO**

Hoggle asomó su tembloroso cuerpo en el pasillo de la hilera de baños. Había hallado una manera de colarse en el colegio antes de descubrir que éste estaba vacío. Vago por los pasillos, intentando encontrar el lugar perfecto para esconderse mientras hallaba a Sarah. La pregunta aquí era: ¿Cómo haría para hablar con ella una vez que supiera su exacta ubicación? El colegio estaba lleno de humanitos que iban de un lugar a otro y que harían un gran escándalo si él se aparecía por ahí. Suspiró. Un giro de los acontecimientos lo hizo quedar atrapado en este asqueroso lugar y podría jurar que olía tan horrible como el pantano de la eterna hediondez. Se había pasado toda la mañana encerrado en uno de los "cuartos" de plástico que encerraban aquella estructura de cerámica, preguntándose si era alguna clase de pozo mágico…. Descubrió que no era así hace muy poco tiempo.

Se había inclinado ante el retrete, asomándose en él e intentando hallar como hacerlo funcionar. Y la pesadilla comenzó cuando, al notar el hueco en el fondo de "el pozo", metió la mano; al reclinarse, presionó la palanca y…. El resto es historia. Solo daba gracias a los dioses porque nadie hubiera escuchado sus gritos alarmados, y por no haber perdido el brazo. Estaba teniendo definitivamente muy malas impresiones del mundo de los humanos, era casi diabólico estar allí, así que se alegró al saber que al fin podía salir del escondite.

Había muchas ventanas por las que podía escapar, sin embargo éstas eran altas e intentar llegar a alguna le tomaría el tiempo que no tenía.

La manija de la puerta comenzó a moverse, así que Hoggle, asustado, fue a esconderse tras un gran bote que estaba junto a los lavabos.

Una mujer regordeta entró, llevando consigo un par de escobas y una cubeta. Hoggle quiso hacerse chiquito, si lo veía….

La conserje sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un paquete de cigarrillos y tomó uno. Se recargó contra los lavabos y dio un par de caladas. La cajetilla, que temblaba en sus dedos, se le resbaló de las manos y entonces ella se agachó para poder recogerla.

Y lo vio. La mujer comenzó a reír histéricamente, antes de darse cuenta de que esa criatura era real, pues su pecho se movía lentamente arriba y abajo, respirando, y la miraba fijamente asustado. La cajetilla volvió a su lugar en el suelo y un grito poderoso subió a través de la garganta de ella. Casi tropezó con los utensilios que había traído, sin embargo logró salir del baño, aullado por el pasillo desesperados gritos de auxilio.

Hoggle tembló un poco en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer, pero rápidamente dedujo que quedarse allí no era una opción si alguien atendía las súplicas de la humana. Salió corriendo por el pasillo también, aunque en dirección contraria, directo a la puerta de salida. Ya su camino se encontraría con el de Sarah, seguro… en circunstancias menos peligrosas.

**OooOooO**

Antes de que Jareth siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de decir nada (pues se había quedado viendo por varios minutos, confirmando así todo sin necesidad de palabras) el momento se destrozó por culpa de unos gritos horribles procedentes del corredor. Sarah Salió disparada afuera, mas por curiosidad que otra cosa.

Hacia su izquierda, iba corriendo la mujer del aseo, suplicando que la ayudaran porque había un monstruo en el baño.

Monstruo. ¿Hoggle?

Al mirar hacia su derecha pudo ver como la puerta de salida se cerraba, así que apenas pudo atisbar nada, pero estaba segura.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- le gritó a Jareth.

Él ni siquiera la miró. Tenía la vista fija en dirección a la puerta y su mandíbula estaba tensa.

Sarah estaba molesta, tal vez esa era una mala señal… ¿Sus intenciones no eran buenas? ¡Claro que no! Estando allí de esa forma tenía que ser por algo. ¿Por qué si no, no la había buscado antes? ¿Qué quería?

-Bien, si tu no me lo dices ¡lo descubriré yo misma!- y tras esas palabras, salió corriendo hacia la puerta también, ignorando a Jareth gritando su nombre a sus espaldas.


	12. Capítulo 11: Insólito

_**N/A: Me siento como muy irresponsable por no subir rápido jaja, bueno, esta vez ha sido por causas de fuerza mayor jum.**_

_**¡Sé que están ahí! Jajaja no me dejen hablando sola y si tienen tiempo no olviden dejarme sus opiniones (además de que levantan el ánimo, resultan ser como una brújula; nos orientan para poder quedar satisfechos todos)**_

_**Mis agradecimientos habituales son para todos, pero en especial para excentricaluli y Yakko99 que semanalmente hacen su acto de presencia. ¡Gracias por sus palabras! Con sus comentarios sonrío y rio jajaja**_

_**¡Vamos al protocolo!**_

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maestro Jim Henson. Solo es mía la historia actual y los nuevos personajes, por supuesto.

Y no gano nada con esta historia, salvo el placer que implica la escritura y el ver una continuación de esta magnífica aventura.

_**oOo**_

_Tres podrían guardar un secreto si dos de ellos hubieran muerto._

_-Benjamín Franklin_

_**oOo**_

**Capítulo 11: Insólito.**

Sarah temblaba de pies a cabeza. Podía sentir sus manos pegajosas por el sudor y esa rara sensación de algo subiendo por su garganta, a causa de los nervios.

-¿Estás bien, cielo?- preguntó su padre, dándole una mirada a través del espejo retrovisor, aprovechando el semáforo en rojo. Resulta que le tenía un pavor atroz a los accidentes automovilísticos y por eso evitaba cualquier distracción mientras conducía. Ello, por añadidura, incluía cualquier conversación mientras estaba al volante.

-Claro que sí- contestó ella- emm ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Te ves nerviosa. Y con todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos días no me extrañaría. ¿Tiene que ver con la escuela, entonces?

-No, no...

-Porque escuché que te gusta tu nuevo profesor.

Sarah parpadeó incrédula.

-¿Qué.. Qué dijiste?

-Que escuché que tienen un nuevo profesor. Sarah, ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien? Estás pálida.

Ciertamente no estaba bien, y no necesitó intentar responder de nuevo, porque el coche se puso en marcha, lo cual indicaba que las conversaciones estaban prohibidas hasta la próxima señal.

El juguete de Toby se le escurrió de las manos, así que Sarah se agachó para levantarlo lo más pronto posible para evitar el llanto del bebé. Hoy se había sentado en el asiento trasero, diciéndole a su padre que no sería su copiloto porque deseaba ir al lado de Toby (cosa que era una mentira enorme). Si iba sentada atrás era para poder bajar antes y tener así un acceso más cercano a la cajuela, asegurándose así que su padre no se le adelantara. ¿En qué lío se había metido?

**OooOooO**

No pasó mucho antes de que el resto del personal del colegio se asomara al pasillo, con la intención de averiguar qué estaba sucediendo, sin embargo tampoco quedaba mucho por ver. La mujer del aseo había ido a golpear la puerta de la directa, histérica, asegurando que había un monstruo en el baño de los chicos. Sí, un gran escándalo se hizo entonces, el cual fue sorprendentemente conveniente para Sarah, que necesitaba averiguar un par de cosas si quería seguir viviendo en paz.

Afuera todo parecía en orden: ni un poco de basura en el patio, cada arbusto podado adecuadamente y un silencio parcial. La mañana era fresca y, a decir verdad, una de las más lindas que había visto en mucho tiempo; el cielo despejado le daba a toda la situación que estaba viviendo un toque de irrealidad mayor en cierta forma.

Ya se había salido del aula, pero no se atrevía a ir más allá de la puerta de acceso por temor. Una vez más inspeccionó los alrededores desde donde se encontraba, y fue entonces cuando una idea se le ocurrió.

Recordando el incidente de la semana pasada, alzó la vista en dirección al salón de historia, y luego intentó seguir esa dirección al punto exacto donde había visto a Jareth y Hoggle. Ellos habían desaparecido rápidamente de su vista, así que ahora qué lo analizaba, se le ocurrió que sólo habían podido esconderse tras el gran árbol o los arbustos a su izquierda.

Con el corazón en la garganta, caminó cautelosa hasta el pequeño jardín. Efectivamente, unas ramas se movían de manera anormal. Dio un paso y luego otro, vacilante, ésta era tanto la confirmación de su mayor deseo como de sus mayores temores. Se detuvo.

-¿Hoggle?- llamó.

El arbusto dejó de moverse repentinamente. El color pareció drenarse del rostro de la joven; tuvo una poderosa sensación de _**Déjà vu*. **_A su mente vino el recuerdo de los Goblins jugando en el cuarto de su padre, antes de que Jareth apareciera y la "obligara" a recorrer su laberinto para salvar al pequeño Toby.

-¿Sarah? - preguntó una voz familiar desde el escondite que suponía el arbusto, haciendo a Sarah regresar al presente.

Unos segundos después, Hoggle se asomó entre las ramas del arbusto, mirando a Sarah como si ella de hecho pudiera ser una impostora.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Yo... Sarah... Es que...

-¡Shhhhhh!- lo interrumpió ella- aguarda aquí, será mejor que hablemos de esto en casa ("aunque no tengo idea de cómo te llevaré allí"- quiso añadir). Quédate callado y no dejes que nadie te vea.

Sarah miró a su alrededor. Juraría haber escuchado a alguien decir su nombre. Se paró firmemente, decidida y apunto a la campana rojiza que se encontraba al lado de la gran puerta de acceso.

-Cuando comience a sonar estaré aquí devuelta y ya veremos qué hacer.- dijo, y se dio la vuelta para regresar al edificio.

-Sarah...-susurró Hoggle desde su escondite. Esto hizo que la joven se detuviera.

-¿Si?

-Me alegra verte de nuevo.

-A mí también- dijo ella antes de seguir con su camino.

**Oo**

Después de eso, Sarah había pasado toda la mañana huyendo de Jareth. Cada vez que veía un grupo de chicas con "la estúpida sonrisa" estampada en su rostro cual calcomanía, caminaba a prisa en la dirección contraria; o cada vez que veía algún mechón de cabello rubio asomarse en los pasillos, se escabullía dentro de la primera puerta abierta que veía.

La verdad era que moría por saber qué estaba pasando, pero sabía que si Jareth escondía algo como ella sospechaba, no se lo diría. ¿Porque había montado todo ese teatro? Ella no sentía más rencor para con el, pero ¿El rey estaba enfadado por haber declinado la oferta que le había hecho? Aunque tal vez solo estuviera paranoica... ¡Quién sabe! De cualquier forma, tenía que sacar a Hoggle de la escuela para que no lo atraparan y evitar a "su nuevo profesor" para evitar escándalos innecesarios. Así de simple. Cualquier chica madura tomaría esas medidas obviamente.

Así pues, cuando al final de la jornada salió disparada al arbusto, decidida a acabar con todo de una vez por todas, aún no tenía idea de cómo iba a sacar al Goblin de allí. Miro a su alrededor. La habitual multitud de estudiantes, maestros y padres de familia se congregaba en el patio frente a la escuela, cada quien absorto en sus propias preocupaciones y discusiones.

-¡Sarah!, ¡Sarah!- gritaba su padre, apretando el claxon para hacer énfasis a su llamada- ¡Cielo!

Sarah, al igual que un grupo de personas se volvió; es difícil llevar una relación decente con tu padre y madrastra si todo el tiempo se esfuerzan en avergonzarte así. Su padre era fanático de la atención y tal vez eso estaba bien pero ¿Porque diablos debía involucrarla a ella?

-¡Ya voy!- dijo ella atrapando su mirada, mientras agitaba el brazo para asegurarse de que tenía su atención. Esto hizo a su padre detener el escándalo y a su vez, desviar la atención de todo el mundo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Pensaba. Había al menos 20 metros de distancia entre ambos puntos. Muy arriesgado. Y aun cuando consiguiera llegar, ¿Qué haría con Hoggle?

"Mira papá, en la escuela hallé un Goblin que de hecho es mi amigo ¿Puedo llevarlo a casa?" ¡Sí, claro! Pasaría el resto de sus días en un manicomio.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. De repente también sintió una sensación extraña. Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, segura de que alguien la estaba observando. Primero pensó que era Alice, pero descartó la idea; probablemente su amiga estaría acosando a Jareth tal como lo había hecho todo el día. Era igual al resto de las chicas.

La sensación se intensificó. Sarah levantó la vista sin una razón en especial y lo vio; justo detrás en la ventana del salón de historia estaba él, mirándola fijamente. Sarah se sentía aturdida, mareada. Miró a su alrededor y notó que las personas parecían inmóviles, como si el tiempo hubiera sido detenido; para prueba también estaba esa hoja que había caído de un árbol y se encontraba suspendida en el aire, frente a ella. Miro hacia arriba, y a no había nadie.

Se volvió hacia Hoggle, que miraba incrédulo a su alrededor; él tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Era todo tan extraño, pero Sarah sabía que era intencional, para dejarlos escapar sin ser vistos.

-¡Andando!- le gritó a Hoggle, tomando su pequeña mano y conduciéndolo por aquel laberinto de criaturas inmóviles, con su corazón latiendo a mil.

Una vez en el interior del auto, en la parte trasera, el tiempo pareció seguir con su curso.

El padre de Sarah lucía evidentemente confundido al encontrarse con su hija mirándolo por el retrovisor.

-¿Cuándo...?

-¿Subí? Hace unos momentos. Estabas distraído y no contestaste a mi saludo.

El padre de Sarah parecía reacio a tragarse eso, pero lo dejó pasar, ignorando lo evidente tal como los adultos suelen hacer por miedo a enfrentarse a una pregunta sin respuesta que le traería días de insomnio.

-Lo lamento- dijo sinceramente- ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Y Sarah no tuvo que contestar porque el auto se ponía en marcha.

**Oo**

Cuando el auto se detuvo, Sarah bajó con rapidez y clavó las uñas en la tapa de la cajuela. Cuando su padre la vio le dio una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Segura que te encuentras bien?

-Segura- contestó Sarah sudando frío- ¿Por qué no te adelantas con Toby? Yo misma puedo hacerme cargo de mis cosas.

-De acuerdo- contestó su padre, sacando al pequeño de la parte trasera. Incluso antes de alejarse hacia la casa, se volvió varias veces para contemplar a su hija. Sarah debía tener cuidado si no quería que todo esto se descubriera.

Lentamente abrió la cajuela. Hoggle salió de un salto, histérico como Sarah no lo había visto nunca.

-¡Shhhhh!, guarda silencio o todo el mundo va a oírte.

-¿Qué me calle?, ¿Acaso te gustaría a ti que te encerraran en la cajeta?

-Es cajuela Hoggle...

-¡Cómo sea!

-¡Nada de como sea! Necesitaba sacarte de allí y era la única manera.

Hoggle vio los ojos de Sarah y su rostro se ablandó.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. , dijo el Goblin por fin.

Sarah sonrió y lo condujo a la puerta trasera de la casa.

**OooOooO**

Cuando Jareth llegó a su casa, se dejó caer en el sillón de piel que se encontraba en la sala; comenzó frotarse frenéticamente la sien izquierda.

Detestaba tratar con adolescentes, los varones en especial eran tan inmaduros que le daban ganas de vomitar. Ni siquiera la atención de aquel grupo de mujeres y chicas, lo había compensado. Hay que decir que las adulaciones las esperaba, pero después de un rato comenzó a irritarle el tener que repetir las cosas más de una vez porque las féminas estaban demasiado ocupadas contemplándolo para prestar atención real a lo que tenía que decir. ¿Enserio sería capaz de soportar esto por tanto tiempo?

Una carcajada se escuchó a sus espaldas. De repente la persianas se cerraron de golpe, sumiendo la habitación en la penumbra.

-Déjame decirte Jari, que de verdad disfruté cuando la amiguita de tu Sarah te persiguió hasta la salida. ¡No estás en condición! Deberías hacer un poco de ejercicio si planeas huir de tus alumnas todos los días de esa manera.

Jareth ignoró al que evidentemente era Lestat y tras levantarse, fue a servirse un poco de licor sin siquiera fijarse en la etiqueta de la botella.

-Dime, ¿No se suponía que debías llevarte al enano para que no interfiriera?

-No, no, no Jari. La chica ya lo había visto y haría preguntas.

-¿Y se supone que es mejor que se fuera con ella? ¡Ahora sí que hablaran!

-Es tu culpa en primer lugar.

-¿Cómo demonios sería mi culpa eso?- dijo el ex rey, volviéndose.

-¿Quién la dejó escapar aun cuando tenía la oportunidad de poseerla, eh?

Jareth calló. Acercó el vaso de cristal a los finos labios, pero ya estaba vacío. Se sirvió de nuevo de la misma botella.

-Mira la hora- le dijo Lestat, señalando un reloj de pared- Él contará su historia, pero tu también contarás la tuya. A las cuatro menos diez se encontrarán de nuevo y tú debes asegurarte de usar las palabras adecuadas.

Jareth miraba a un punto en la nada, escuchando atentamente. Lestat caminaba a su alrededor mientras hablaba.

-Debes hacer que las palabras salgan casualmente, hazla caer.- dijo mientras buscaba donde sentarse- Una semilla fue sembrada en su corazón, Jari. Deberías saberlo ya, pero te lo digo yo. Usa eso. Debes cuidar de esa semilla y asegurarte de que al madurar dé los frutos que nos convienen. Una vez sea la temporada y si ha crecido como es debido, será el momento de que ambos tomemos lo que nos corresponde.

Lestat ya se había sentado y sonreía satisfecho con su metáfora de plantas y frutos. Jareth, por su parte, tenía tatuado en el rostro la duda. ¿Sería capaz de...? Lo que ese mequetrefe sugería, era que Sarah sentía algo por el, y de ser así ¿Aún se atrevería a...? De cualquier manera debía hacerlo. Su juventud y cordura dependerían de ello, por no mencionar que su juramento estaba hecho ya.

-Sé que no eres tan idiota Jari... Bueno, tal vez me equivoque con eso, pero no es una misión tan difícil.

Jareth dio un último sorbo al licor que degustaba, y luego arrojó el vaso al lugar donde Lestat estaba sentado. Sin embargo, el resto del líquido se derramo sobre el asiento y el vaso se destrozó al caer al suelo, porque su nuevo aliado se esfumó un segundo antes del impacto.

**OooOooO**

Llegar escaleras arriba había sido todo un reto, más que nada porque la madrastra y el padre de Sarah parecían más insistentes que nunca en hablar con ella sobre su día escolar. ¡Gracias a todas las hadas que ya habían llegado al segundo piso!

Hoggle no dejaba de admirar cada detalle que aparecía ante sus ojos; la cada de Sarah era particularmente agradable (justo cómo había imaginado que sería a base de su habitación) ¡Nada que ver con "tachuelas", ni extraños cuartos repletos de "pozos"!

La habitación era casi cómo el Goblin la recordaba; sólo faltaban algunos peluches y los libros habían desaparecido (además de que algunos juguetes que recordaban al Underground, ahora estaban ausentes).

Sarah cerró la puerta con cerrojo y se sentó sobre la cama. Iría directo al grano.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-dijo. Hoggle la miro sin comprender, pero después recordó toda su situación.

-No estás preguntando correctamente, Sarah.

La chica era un manojo de nervios y preocupación. ¿Tendría que soportar esto aquí también?

-Hoggle...

Él guardó silencio.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es la razón de su presencia aquí?

El enano suspiró.-Es una historia complicada a decir verdad...

-¡Me importa poco! ¡Necesito saber qué diablos está pasando y lo necesito ahora!

Tal explosión hizo a Hoggle dar un par de pasos atrás. Ese carácter era ciertamente muy similar al se su ex rey. "¡Caray!"- pensó.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Sarah- es sólo qué mi vida se ha vuelto muy complicada y agitada últimamente.

-La nuestra también.

Sarah parpadeó.- ¿La suya?

-Sarah- dijo Hoggle con cierta melancolía- muchas cosas han ocurrido en el laberinto (y de hecho en todo el micro mágico) desde qué te marchaste.

Sarah tragó saliva. Eso no sonaba bien.

-¿Qué...?

-Cuando venciste a Jareth nos condenaste a todos. Lo resumiré: nuestro mundo se cae a pedazos, Sarah. Y Jareth y yo estamos aquí porque hemos sido castigados. Nadie más que nuestro... Amm ex rey, sabía lo que ocurriría, pero no hizo nada y ahora, ahora es tarde.

Las palabras retumbaban en la mente de Sarah: "...Hemos sido castigados", "... Se cae a pedazos", "ahora, ahora es demasiado tarde". ¿Cómo podía ser ella la causante de eso?

Sintió de pronto la necesidad de aferrar las uñas a la colcha de la cama.

**OooOooO**

**N/A: **_**Déjà vu**_ (En francés 'ya visto') o **paramnesia** es la experiencia de sentir que se ha sido testigo o se ha experimentado previamente una situación nueva.


	13. Capítulo 12: Frente a frente p1

**N/A: **

1.-Las clases han iniciado, y como estudiante de último año que soy, pueden imaginar el mar de tarea y presión que traigo encima xc. Sin embargo me he propuesto seguir con esto que amo y me mantiene cuerda. Así que, si no puntualmente, sí intentaré seguir subiendo cada semana n.n

2.- El capítulo de esta semana se "divide" en dos. ¿Que si no tiene sentido? Sí, si lo tiene. Ya ven, su loca escritora hace cada cosa... XD. En fin, siempre hay una razón de ser de todo, ¿No?

3.- como siempre les digo, intento apegarme lo más posible al verdadero carácter de los personajes, pero algunos de verdad me están causando dolor de cabeza xD jaja, En fin.

Excentricaluli, Yakko99 este va para ustedes que siempre están aquí echándome porras :') jaja. Espero no causarles decepción en ningún momento.

Yoya13 ¡Me alegra que te guste! Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para escribirme. Ya sabes: dudas, sugerencias, maldiciones y críticas son importantes para este fic. Espero en lo sucesivo seguir sabiendo de ti n.n

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jim Henson. Solo es mía la historia actual y los nuevos personajes, por supuesto.

Y no gano nada con esta historia, salvo el placer que implica la escritura y el ver una continuación de esta magnífica aventura.

**OooOooO**

"...Y era tan exquisitamente encantador que, aunque representaba un riesgo descomunal, ellos siguieron gozándolo sin inhibiciones"

**OooOooO**

**Capítulo 12: **

**"Estamos Frente a Frente así que... Provócame." (parte 1)**

Ignorar lo evidente era algo que la joven Sarah hacía a menudo; esta era una forma más fácil de escapar a la responsabilidad de tomar una decisión+ o ser consciente del grado de importancia de ciertas cosas. Y le funcionaba, en verdad... Hasta ahora.

¿Cómo no sentirse siquiera un poco responsable por lo que estaba pasando en El Laberinto"? Se sentía aturdida; la boca seca y la sensación en el estómago no se iban.

Hoggle le había contado todo lo que sabía, desde la destrucción del reino y el desequilibrio mágico originado por la derrota del Jareth, hasta los detalles que sabía de la sentencia de ambos y el nuevo y escalofriante rey. "Todo se desmorona Sarah" -había dicho- "Y poco... casi nada podemos hacer para arreglarlo". Inminentemente vino la punzada de culpabilidad para ella, aunque sabía que no tenía razón de ser pues Jareth le había arrebatado a su hermano y en todo caso lo que ella quería era salvarlo y no destruir aquel lugar de ensueño. Como sea, siempre sucedieron más cosas que ella no tenía intención de que ocurrieran... Como ese sentimiento que hacía acto de presencia cada vez que estaba cerca de él, o lo pensaba.

-¡Hey, niña!- gritó un conductor furioso desde el viejo chevy, mientras presionaba el claxon frenéticamente- ¡Ten cuidado!

Sarah siguió su camino en la bicicleta sin prestar demasiada atención. Ella no lo sabía, pero ese era el mismo conductor que días antes casi arrollaba a Jareth.

Un par de cuadras más y ya estaba frente al teatro principal. Se tomó su tiempo incluso para bajar de la bicicleta; miraba el teatro como sí nunca en su vida hubiera notado su existencia. Jareth (Bueno, su profesor) había citado a los miembros del taller mediante un anuncio breve por el altavoz de la escuela. Escuchar su voz solo la había hecho reafirmar el pensamiento de "Necesito aclarar esto con Hoggle ¡Ya!".

-Buenas tardes alumnos- dijo en su habitual tono condescendiente- Como parte de la reintegración a las actividades que su antiguo profesor de literatura dejó a la deriva, yo me permito citarlos a las 3:50 en el teatro donde antes de mi integración a la plantilla escolar, había sido ensayada la obra que mi antecesor, el sr. Coben, iba a dirigir.

Sarah dio un respingo involuntario. ¿Debería ir?, ¿Debería abandonar el proyecto que tanto tiempo pasó ideando, sólo porque el "hombre a cargo" la hacía sentir... rara?

Después de saber lo que sabía, concluyó que sería bueno un "frente a frente"; Necesitaba conocer también los detalles que Hoggle había omitido excusándose con un "Eso no debería decírtelo yo..."

Había un vigilante a la entrada del teatro, así que Sarah le mostró su identificación de estudiante y de inmediato le permitieron el acceso. Dentro hacía frío, y olía como a…. tal vez un poco de cedro, sándalo, jengibre, ámbar, pero eso sí, canela. Y Así olía él.

Al fondo, cerca del escenario, pudo distinguir las siluetas del resto de los miembros del taller de teatro. Pensó que debía acercarse, enfrentarlo, y averiguar qué era lo que sucedería con su proyecto de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, se quedó estática observando las siluetas y escuchando las palabras de sus compañeros que se volvían murmullos a causa de la distancia que los separaba.

Sarah percibió el aroma de nuevo.

-Señorita Williams...

Sarah pegó un brinco tal que la hizo soltar la tarjeta y las llaves que traía en las manos. Su cartera se le escurrió de las manos también.

No se molestó en mirar a su acompañante y se agachó a recoger sus pertenencias. Claro que no contaba con que él Intentaría ayudarla, y el roce de sus dedos al tocar al mismo tiempo una de las cosas, fue inevitable.

Escalofríos, calidez. Rubor en las mejillas.

-Solo nos hacía falta usted.

-Lo lamento- dijo la chica intimidada por la mirada que Jareth- su profesor- le estaba brindado. Era un millar de veces más arrolladora que cuando bailaron juntos aquella vez.

Juntando sus pertenencias con torpeza en sus brazos, descendió a través de la colección de escalerillas bañadas en el rojo de las alfombras y fue a reunirse con el grupo.

El teatro era lo que más le agradaba a Sarah en todo aquél lugar (después del parque, claro) y la mera presencia de ese ser invadiendo su espacio personal, la hacía sentir incómoda... Y a la vez increíblemente a salvo.

-Agradezco que se dieran el tiempo de venir, jóvenes-inició Jareth mientras descendía por el mismo lugar por el que Sarah lo había hecho.

Todos se habían olvidado de sus conversaciones y lo observaban con atención. Su forma de caminar estaba llena de confianza y superioridad.

-La razón de ésta reunión es precisamente aclarar lo que ocurría con los proyectos que su antiguo profesor tenía.

Comenzó a bajar más aprisa, hasta que llegó al escenario. Entonces se paró muy erguido y dio una larga mirada a la joven de ojos esmeralda antes de continuar.

-Escuché sobre un... Am... "¿proyecto de caridad?" - Todos asintieron cautelosamente- Pues bien, la señorita Collins me ha contado que cosiste en dar una función a niños de un grupo de orfanatos gratuitamente, ¿Es cierto?

El grupo volvió a asentir.

-Muy bien, también escuché por ahí que un alumno lo había propuesto al Sr. Coben como parte de la evaluación grupal. Sin embargo, la señorita Collins no me dijo de quien se trataba. Así que cuéntenme ¿Quién sugirió todo esto?

Los chicos miraron a todos lados sin prestar atención. Sarah dio un paso al frente.

-Yo lo hice se... Señor- Ella hizo una mueca; la palabra sonaba extraña.

-Así que "teatro de caridad" ¿Ah?

La chica lo miró desafiante.

-Seguro. ¿Por qué no?

Jareth sonrió; esto le sabía a una de sus peleas. Debía admitir que le encantaba hacerla perder la paciencia.

-Mejor dígame ¿Por qué sí? ¿Qué gana la escuela desperdiciando tiempo, MI TIEMPO en un evento de esta clase?

Por un momento era como si nada hubiera cambiado. Ahí estaba ese... ese idiota de Jareth provocándola dios sabe para qué. Sarah olvidó sus promesas de bandera blanca, sus culpas y arrepentimientos. Volvía a ser ésa Sarah. Él tenía ese efecto sobre ella.

Resopló ruidosamente.

-¿No es obvio? Ja, además de que funciona precisamente como UN PROYECTO, le da publicidad a nuestra escuela justo cómo la señorita Collins quería que...

-Hay otras maneras señorita. -Jareth dio un paso al frente. Él estaba perdiendo el control. Ella tenía ese efecto en él.

-Pero esta es ingeniosa por su naturaleza- contestó la joven dando un paso al frente también.- el señor Coben me lo dijo...

-El señor Coben pudo haber sido muy insensato, ¿No acaso perdió los estribos sin razón en una de sus clases?

Para este punto, ambos estaban ya muy cerca del otro; Jareth de cuclillas en el borde del escenario y Sarah de pie abajo, frente a él. Se miraban coléricos. Otra vez eran la niña y el rey desafiándose, más con la intención de humillar al otro que de dar argumentos coherentes para tener la razón. Claro que esta vez había audiencia más numerosa.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta.

-Emmm... ¿Entonces que tiene que ver esto con nosotros?

Ambos regresaron a la realidad. Sarah regresó a su sitio en el fondo del grupo, tan roja como el horrible lápiz de labios que su madrastra usaba. Jareth, por su parte, se puso en pie otra vez y retrocedió un poco. También se sentía un poco... incómodo.

-¿Ustedes? ¿Acaso no son parte de la obra?- Jareth bajó de un salto del escenario.- Esta era una clase de prueba. Quería ver cuánto les importaba esto y si apoyarían a su compañera, pero ya veo que no es así.

Ahora que sé que no les interesa, tendrán que esforzarse el doble porque me complace anunciarles que esos proyectos seguirán en pie. Me han informado que ya se ha trabajado bastante en él y varios directivos vendrán a verlo debido a la propuesta de su directora, la... la señorita Collins.- el rostro de algunos pareció demostrar apatía- Pero les advierto que será a mi ritmo. Así que más vale que sepan perfectamente lo que hacen en el escenario, porque no me detendré a cuidar cada movimiento como su niñera. Aquí no se aceptarán errores de novatos; sé que la mayoría de ustedes ha tenido ya experiencia en estas cosas y.. Solo...

Hizo una pausa larga. Parecía mirar algo en el fondo del teatro. Frunció el ceño, luego sacudió la cabeza y continuó.

-Se los diré claramente: si ustedes me hacen quedar en ridículo o me hacen perder el tiempo se arrepentirán. Fin de la historia.

Hubo murmullos y protestas, pero como suele suceder, nadie dijo nada en voz alta. Sarah lo miró curiosa. Así trataba a su gente del palacio también; no era de extrañar que se hubiera ganado un puñado de oponentes y enemigos a lo largo de su vida.

-Pueden retirarse, los ensayos comenzarán en dos días. Misma hora.

Mientras los alumnos se retiraban maldiciendo por lo bajo, Sarah sólo se quedó allí en su lugar. Él había dicho que era... "¿una prueba?".

Jareth se estaba alejando también, distraído; ni siquiera había notado que ella seguía en el teatro. Sarah respiró hondo.

"Es ahora o nunca"- pensó.

-¡Espera!- gritó tan alto cómo pudo, justo un segundo antes de que saliera.

Él se dio la vuelta.

-¿Sarah?

-¡Necesitamos hablar!

Y Sarah creyó ver en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa aparecer, pero ignoró esto.

"¡Bingo!"- pensó él. Alguien ya había picado el anzuelo.

**OoooOoooO**

-Así que dime Lestat ¿Qué significan todas esas visitas al mundo de los humanos?

A la luz del amanecer, el Gran Antiguo lucía increíblemente cansado y demacrado; todo el trabajo duro, producto del desastre que Jareth había causado, lo había desgastado en ese corto periodo de tiempo más de lo que una eternidad lo había hecho. Sin embargo al menos se sentía más sabio que de costumbre, pues les había demostrado a Wyatt Y Arra que desde el principio tuvo razón sobre Jareth y que de no haberlo adoptado, todo ese desastre jamás hubiera ocurrido.

Lestat salió de entre las sombras del interior del templo; claro que el gran antiguo lo había llamado, pero detestaba no poder sorprenderlo. Él era el único ser que podía detectar su presencia y eso, damas y caballeros, representaba una gran desventaja para la parte final de su plan.

-Disculpe majestad, pero no veo por qué eso habría de importar.

El anciano se volvió a Lestat y lo observó por largo rato antes de contestar.

-¿No es evidente? Ya vez lo que surgió de esas actividades la última vez.

Lestat lo captó; su temor era que tal vez terminara haciendo lo mismo que Jareth había hecho.

-¡Oh majestad!- dio un paso hacia él- ¿Por quién me toma? Yo no soy un inconsciente.

-Entonces explícate.

Y Lestat se puso más pálido de lo que era. Instantes después, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

-Se me ocurrió ir en de Jareth por respuestas.

-¿Respuestas?

-Es decir, dado que ha comenzado a haber un rumor sobre... Digo, la última vez la culpa de las rebeliones fue suya y... Ese rumor de la Valkiria...

El gran antiguo asintió captando la idea.

-Así que tú crees que Jareth puede tener que ver con esto ¿No es así?

Lestat asintió con un gesto solemne en su rostro.

-No quiero Valkirias aquí. Y mucho menos una de Endor. Son mucho más peligrosas que un grupo de Goblins. Si averiguas algo, debes hacérmelo saber.

Lestat sonrió.

-Oh alteza, ya he averiguado lo suficiente.

**OooOooO**

En el parque no había ni un alma. Sarah estaba reacia a estar a solas con Jareth en un espacio cerrado, así que aquí estaban, a solas en el lugar donde había comenzado.

La joven fue a sentarse bajo la sombra de uno de los más grandes árboles después de dejar la bicicleta apoyada contra el tronco. Él se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

Jareth sonrió.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Creo que tu y esa sabandija ya han hablado, ¿No?

Sarah lo observó con desprecio.

-¡Su nombre es Hoggle!

-No vinimos a discutir su nombre.

Sarah desvió la mirada.

-Quiero que me digas tú...

-Eres cruel Sarah. Siempre has sido tan cruel cómo yo y un día no muy lejano tendrás que aceptarlo.

La chica no quiso hacer comentarios para no seguir desviando la conversación, pero esas palabras sin duda la habían hecho estremecerse; era curioso que lo mencionara de nuevo.

-Perdí mi reino y mi magia por ti, Sarah. Fue por ti. Y... Tu y yo hicimos un acuerdo; era como un contrato sin firmar y cuando dijiste esas malditas palabras...

-¡Lo dices cómo si fuera mi culpa!

-Lo es

-No, no lo es. Tú me arrebataste a mi hermano.

Jareth rio escandalosamente y se puso en pie.

-¡No empecemos de nuevo! Tú me pediste eso, Sarah.

-¡Ya te dije que no era enserio!- dijo ella levantándose también.

-¿Ah, no? A mi me pareció enserio.

-¡Aghhh! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan literal? ¡¿Cómo iba yo a saber que funcionaria?!

Nadie dijo nada por un buen rato, aunque sus miradas nunca se desviaron de los ojos qie miraban.

-Pues lo hicieron- dijo el por fin.- Y henos aquí.

**OoooOoooO**

N/A:

Las Valkirias son parte de la mitología nórdica, así que no me saco nada de la manga e intento informarme lo más posible. Aquí les otorgaré otros atributos y un origen acorde, pero básicamente la esencia es la misma. ¿Que qué son? Ya hablaremos de ellas ;)

¡Gracias por leer!

**OooOooO**


	14. Capítulo 13: Frente a Frente p2

**N/A: **

**Sin novedades por mi parte. (Justo ahora sé que bailarán de alegría al saber que al fin no les salgo con un sinnúmero de distractores antes del capítulo).**

**Karuchan y yoya13, Gracias por sus comentarios, es bueno saber que he captado su atención y espero no perderla. Este capítulo es para ustedes.**

**Excentricaluli, Yakko99, mis amores, un abrazo especialoso x3 3 jjajajaja**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jim Henson. Solo es mía la historia actual y los nuevos personajes, por supuesto.

Y no gano nada con esta historia, salvo el placer que implica la escritura y el ver una continuación de esta magnífica aventura.

**Capítulo 13: "Estamos Frente a Frente así que... Enfréntalo"**

**OoOoO**

_Sé lo que quieres,_

_murmuró tu sombra a mi oído:_

_tu lengua bruma alteró mis poros,_

_manos de viento sobre mi cuerpo serpentearon,_

_tu respiración mantra mi negro terciopelo desordena,_

_un "te quiero" se asfixia entre mis muslos,_

_sin prejuicios tu amor erguido en la miel se hunde_

_erosionando la piel de mis labios laberínticos_

_y el santuario inconcluso de esta lejana ciudad_

_sobre mi cama su caluroso veneno derrama._

**-Lina Zerón**

**OoOoO**

-Hoggle me dijo que tu... que tu viniste a buscarme antes que nada. Y bueno, Yo los vi. ¿Por qué vinieron? - él no contestó, así que Sarah insistió- ¿Por qué has ido a meterte a mi escuela fingiéndote un profesor?

Silencio de nuevo.

-¡Dime!

Jareth la observó con cautela; se veía terriblemente hermosa enfadada.

-¿Rizaste tu cabello?

-¿Qué?- preguntó confusa. Entonces procesó lo que le dijo. Lo había notado.

-ah, ¿Esto?- Dijo, tomando nerviosamente un mechón de cabello- sí hace un par de... Espera, ¡Ese no es el punto!

De nuevo sus manos estaban cerradas en apretados puños. Jareth por su parte, sonreía de ese modo tan suyo, disfrutando de cada reacción de la chica; Sí, hacerla enojar le encantaba.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-¿Qué? Tu... ¡Estás loco!- dijo ella- ¡Primero me buscas Y luego no quieres decirme nada!, ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

Eso asombró al ex rey, ¿Acaso esa niñita le estaba alzando la voz?

-Eso mismo me has hecho tú Sarah. - Dijo con dureza- Una y otra vez.

Ella se quedó mirándolo cómo si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. ¿Cuándo?

De pronto el rostro de él reflejaba auténtica impotencia; se quedó mirando fijamente un punto en la nada, como si ella no existiera y se dispusiera a expiar sus culpas consigo mismo.

-Sarah, yo fui condenado. ¿Hoggle te dijo eso?

Ella asintió, extrañada. La voz de Jareth había adquirido un tono tan relajado y triste, que la hizo cuestionarse acerca de si en realidad no se había equivocado de rey. Incluso no notó que Jareth se había referido a Hoggle por su nombre.

-¿Te dijo en qué consistía?

Ella negó con la cabeza.- Cuando le pregunté, me dijo que tú debías decírmelo.

-Vaya. - inhalo ruidosamente- Bueno, todo era un caos. Hay este consejo mágico...- intentó explicar lo más simple que pudo- Nunca les agrade y por lo tanto jamás terminaron de aceptarme como uno de ellos.

Sarah apenas comprendía. ¿Aceptarlo?, ¿No siempre había tenido magia? Bueno, ciertamente ella sólo lo había deducido un día; no era la clase de cosa que vendría en su libro.

-Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Tú causaste destrucción al decir esas palabras y ellos me hicieron responsable.- suspiró- Mi castigo fue perder mi magia y mi cargo... Pero también el don de eternidad que me habían otorgado.

Ella arqueó una ceja. Era muy extraño estar hablando con él sobre algo tan... ¿Personal?, tan ¿Fuera de lo común?

Más natural hubiera sido encontrar a un payaso en su recámara y entablar una conversación sobre patinaje sobre hielo.

-No estoy muy segura de entender la última parte.

Él la observó, exasperado, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Un montón de risitas de niños se escuchó a lo lejos; la privacidad se terminaba.

-Me mandaron aquí porque no puedo permanecer en "Esta tierra" más de una semana. Después de este plazo, yo solía hacer un conjuro para conservar el don. Quiero dejar en claro que esa es la verdadera condena; voy a envejecer hasta aparentar la edad que realmente tengo... hasta reflejar en mi cuerpo todos los años que escapé de la muerte. -hizo una larga pausa y añadió- luego moriré.

Sarah retrocedió, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Primero, ¿Él había estado rondando por ahí más de una vez?

Lo observó detenidamente.

Se veía tan irreal aún... Ese rostro era tal como lo había imaginado un billón de veces mientras leía; su carácter también seguía medio intacto.

Ok, tal vez no era ya un rey cruel y excéntrico, pero la actitud ciertamente la mantenía. Era tan narcisista y seguía poseyendo ese exceso de confianza en sí mismo que, quien lo viera, podría decir que a pesar de todo seguía siendo el mismo Jareth.

Sin embargo, al estudiarlo un poco más, ella se percató de algo diferente; él parecía más humanizado. Por más extraño que sonara el término, era verdad. Jareth había adquirido algo que lo hacía resaltar un poco menos en este lugar, que lo hacía PERTENECER... Pero también había perdido algo importante y Sarah sospechaba que se trataba de algo más que magia o juventud. Se preguntaba si acaso no serían la misma cosa.

-¿Muerte?, ¿Mo-Morirás?- dijo al fin.

Y Jareth no dijo nada porque sabía que las palabras estaban de más. Se fue incorporando al distinguir a lo lejos a los niños corriendo en el parque; Sarah estaba de pie frente a él, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios temblando. Ella aun esperaba una respuesta y al no obtenerla, su viejo yo salió a flote.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Esta es alguna clase de broma?, ¿Venganza?, ¿Has manipulado a Hoggle? ¡Ah! Seguro es otra clase de juego, ¡Pero yo no voy a caer!

Él sonrió. Esa era su Sarah, no la que se resistía a una buena pelea o fingía avergonzarse delante de él. Era la Sarah que desconfiaba y lo retaba cada que la ocasión se presentaba; Y curiosamente, esa era la Sarah que necesitaba que apareciera.

-Cree lo que mejor te convenga- le dijo, mientras capturaba la barbilla de la chica entre su índice y pulgar y le susurraba al Oído:

- Eso has hecho siempre.

Y se alejó, dirigiéndose al sendero que lo llevaba a casa.

**ooooOoooo**

Hakar giró su pequeña cabeza de Goblin de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que ninguna de las abominaciones de la naturaleza que Lestat había creado, estuvieran haciendo guardia. Una vez seguro, comenzó a escabullirse por el camino de su derecha, avanzando de puntillas a una velocidad increíble para los 2800 años que llevaba a cuestas.

La visión que había tenido la noche anterior indicaba claramente que era su momento de cumplir su parte en la profecía, y por eso debía de despedirse de su nieto. El tiempo se terminaba.

Las noticias no eran buenas, pero le alegraban puesto que podía apartarse al fin del lunático nuevo rey. Y es que ahora Lestat lo mantenía sentado a su lado, y se la pasaba preguntándote cosas extrañas sobre lugares y personas de los que Hakar no había escuchado antes. Era como su oráculo, para variar. Y Hakar ciertamente ya no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para malgastar su Gran don en cosas de tan poca importancia.

Uno, dos, tres pasos y nada. Pronto fue más a prisa, hasta que al fin halló frente de sí, la gran puerta de madera blanca con grabados. Tocó un par de veces, y la puerta se abrió un poco.

-¿Sí-sí?- preguntó una temblorosa y joven voz de Goblin

-Soy yo, hijo- dijo Hakar en el tono más amable que su áspera voz le permitía

La puerta se abrió por completo, revelando a una criatura verdosa de poca edad que, a pesar del extraño color de su piel, no lucía desagradable.

-¡Abuelo!- exclamó el pequeño, lanzándose a los brazos del anciano haciéndolo tambalear.

-¡Hijo!, ¡Hijo! ¡Tranquilo, que tenemos poco tiempo!- dijo Hakar, haciéndolo a un lado y entrando a la habitación.

La decoración del cuatro no era muy diferente a la del resto de las habitaciones del palacio, la única diferencia notable, era tal vez que aquí sí había ventanas. Hakar abrió mucho los ojos al sentir la luz del sol de lleno en los ojos; parecían años el tiempo que había pasado sin recibir la agradable sensación de su esplendor. Cosa extraña era la ausencia de ventanas si Lestat podía andar libremente con el astro resplandeciendo o sin él, pero existía la posibilidad de que fuera porque él...

-¿Qué ocurre abuelo?, ¿Cuándo podremos irnos de aquí? Quisiera volver a casa.

"nuestra casa ya no existe" quería decirle Hakar, pero se contuvo. En vez de eso, dijo:

-Escucha hijo, debo marchar presto... Hay una serie de asuntos que hay que resolver. - el pequeño pareció asustado- y nuestras tierras dependen de esta travesía.

-¡Llévame contigo!- rogó el nieto.

-No es posible, hijo. Te pondría en peligro.

-¡Pero tú solo no puedes irte!

-Soy capaz de cuidarme por mi mismo, y esto es lo que te pido que hagas tú también.

El pequeño Goblin temblaba y se frotaba las manos frenéticamente.

-¡Me dejarás solo con ese monstruo, abuelo!, ¡Le tengo mucho miedo!

El anciano Goblin se acercó y lo atrajo hacía sí.

-No debes temer. Tú, como yo, posees el Gran Don. Si surge una complicación puedes utilizarlo para mantenerte a salvo. Lestat no puede dañarte, créeme.

El pequeño no ocultó su escepticismo ante esta premisa.

-¿Volverás?- preguntó, tras arrojarse a los brazos de su abuelo de nuevo.

Hakar observó la habitación una vez más; de pronto reparó en los escudos apilados en un rincón de la habitación, medio escondidos bajo una tela de finas hebras. Estos eran los escudos que representaban a los 7 reinos y que, según lo que su sabiduría entendía, solo podían ser poseídos por quien hubiese logrado derrotar a los otros monarcas. Lestat casi tenía al mundo mágico a sus pies, pero...

Hakar contó de nuevo. 6 escudos. ¿Faltaba acaso Endor? Sí, así era.

El viejo Goblin suspiró y atrajo más hacía sí a su nieto:

-Eso espero hijo, eso espero.

Pero en realidad mucho temía no poder regresar, despides de todo, ¿Cuándo se ha visto que alguien de tan inferior rango, pudiese regresar vivo de un infierno como ese?

**Oooooooo**

En realidad no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había puesto un pie en esa habitación y sin embargo, parecía que habían pasado años.

Una pila de libros de nombres vagamente familiares para Hoggle, ocupaban el lugar que una vez tuvieran los juguetes que sabía que Sarah amaba. Muchos peluches habían desaparecido y buena parte de los adornos y objetos que pudieran ser infantiles, se habían esfumado también. Sarah los había olvidado aterradoramente rápido.

Sus rechonchos dedos de Goblin se deslizaron por los lomos de cada uno de los libros que esta vez se encontraban organizados por tamaño (la última vez, Hoggle había notado un orden por autor y género).

Leyó lo mejor que pudo. Narraciones extraordinarias de Edgar Allan Poe, La letra escarlata de un tal Nathaniel Hawthorne Y... ¿Ju-Julio v-Verne?

Dejó caer la mandíbula con asombro; esos libros le eran familiares porque los había visto en la biblioteca "privada" de Jareth. Una vez, mientras vagaba por el castillo esperando ser atendido por el ex monarca, se encontró con una puerta mal cerrada y su curiosidad lo impulsó a echar un ojo. Dentro se encontraban montones de libros acomodados por autores y que parecían muy bien conservados; ni una partícula de polvo en ellos. Parecía como como si no solo el lugar se aseara frecuentemente, sino que además daba la impresión de que, de hecho, los libros se utilizaban a diario. Después de eso, recordaba muy bien la enfurecida voz de Jareth a sus espaldas. Lo que siguió después, fue una severa amenaza y la promesa de un castigo si sr atrevía a poner un pie en la biblioteca de nuevo.

En un principio, Hoggle no entendía muy bien el asunto, hasta que un buen día se enteró por boca de Hakar de que esos libros fueron escritos por mortales, y eran la clase de libros que el consejo prohibía incluso a sus monarcas por miedo a que provocaran en ellos esas ideas extrañas que tanto problema causaron en el mundo humano. Jareth leía esos libros obviamente. Típico de él era esforzarse en llevar la contraria.

De cualquier forma, este descubrimiento en el cuarto de Sarah lo hacía temblar. Ellos eran muy similares.

Releyó. "Julio Verne"

Escalofrío.

Lo recordaba vagamente porque precisamente lo relacionaba con una planta Goblin que era yerba parásito y que lo hacía rabiar cuando intentaba dar mantenimiento a los jardines del palacio. Yerba parásito. No era de extrañar que el consejo odiara al hombre que escribió esa obra.

Cuando estaba a punto de asomarse para husmear en un cajón del tocador de Sarah, esta abrió la puerta.

Un segundo. Dos.

Sarah pegó un grito y Hoggle también. Al parecer ambos se habían olvidado de que ambos estaban en el mismo plano ahora.

**OooooOooooO**

Las hojas se desparramaron en el suelo cuando Sarah dejó caer su bolsa. Estaba muy enojada y lo peor era que no estaba segura de por cual parte de sus conversaciones. ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?, ¿Acaso Jareth le había dado un par de indirectas o era solo su imaginación?

Hoggle la observaba, temeroso. Apenas hacían intercambiado un saludo desde que Sarah logro librarse de su padre que le preguntaba porque había gritado.

-¿Hablaste con él?

Sarah asintió.

Hoggle la miro fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

- básicamente me culpa de sus desgracias.

Hoggle rodó los ojos.

-Eso creí.

-¿Todo esto es verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que me cuentas. ¿Es verdad o él te obliga a decírmelo?

¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso crees que jugaría con un asunto tan grave como ese?

-Ya me has ocultado cosas antes, Hoggle- respondió exasperada, mientras se arrodillaba para recoger los papeles.

Hubo un silencio largo e incómodo. Sarah habló.

-¿Entonces, él morirá?

Hoggle asintió

-Bueno, tal vez no ahora pero sí después.

-¿Y qué es eso del trabajo, de todas maneras? ¿No debería estar buscando una forma de arreglarlo todo?

Hoggle se rascó la sien, pensativo.

-La verdad no tengo la menor idea. Pero no durará mucho, supongo. Es decir… Comenzará a envejecer y la gente lo notará. En cuanto a una solución… el mismo me dijo que no tenía caso.

Envejecer y Jareth no eran palabras que Sarah pudiera concebir juntas en una oración. Rápidamente se olvidó de lo demás.

La chica continuó para levantando los papeles que aún quedaban desparramados por todo el suelo y Hoggle la ayudó.

-¿Es importante?- preguntó Hoggle, refiriéndose a las hojas.

Sarah se sintió capaz de responder coherentemente a esa interrogante ¿Lo era?

-Es el guion de mi obra teatral- dijo cortante.

-Nunca he visto una de esas.

Sarah abrió mucho los ojos

-¡Son increíbles! Toda mi vida he deseado estar en una realmente importante y con mucha audiencia. Una real. Digo, no es como si nunca hubiese estado en una, pero siempre fueron solo para mi familia...

-¿Podría verla?

-¿No crees que resultaría extraño un Goblin en primera fila?

Hoggle se entristeció.

Sarah sonrió con gentileza: -hallaremos la forma- dijo

-¿Cómo se llama? Es algo como, ¿Profesional? ¿Complicado?

-No, para nada. El público a quien está dirigido son niños y... Es una obra para niños. De un cuento, Y tengo el protagónico.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y cómo se llama?

Sarah se sonrojó un poco. Por alguna rara razón, le incomodaba mencionarlo.

-Es la... la...

-¿Qué?

-La... La bella y la Bestia.

Hoggle no sabía tampoco sobre cuentos de hadas y el título solo le daba una vaga idea.

Por un segundo, también sintió esa extraña incomodidad.

**OooOooO**


	15. Capítulo 14: Tú: Divino tormento

**N/A: Queridos lectores (sé que están ahí xD. Mis estadísticas no mienten jaja) sigo preparando mi sorpresa (¿Ya la había mencionado?). Tal vez lleve un poco más de tiempo, pero es que quiero que sea perfecta. Por lo mientras, ¿Había mencionado también que esta historia tiene un "trailer"? Jaja, lo hizo mi hermanito de secundaria apenas le mencioné la idea. Está medio mal hecho, pero 'ay está (¡No es cierto, Migue! Es hermoso! :3). Lo he subido a youtube hace un tiempo y si les interesa, colgaré el link en mi perfil de aquí del fandom. Como sea, espero estén disfrutado de la historia y que, por el contrario, no estén considerando seriamente abandonar la lectura ;)**

**¡Gracias a Todos por leer!**

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jim Henson. Solo es mía la historia actual y los nuevos personajes, por supuesto.

Y no gano nada con esta historia, salvo el placer que implica la escritura y el ver una continuación de esta magnífica aventura.

**Capítulo 14:** Tú: Divino tormento.

**OoooOoooO**

"_¡Débiles son mis palabras para retratar mi urgencia!_

_Pero tú, amorcito mío, no tardes en abrir tu puerta. Apriétame entre tus brazos para calmar mi deseo. ¡Tú eres la que me atormentas!._

_¡Joya mía, alhaja de oro, brote de la misma Cipris, abeja de las Musas, alimento de las Gracias, imagen del dulce deleite... abre y apriétame entre tus brazos. La pena que me atormenta toda te la debo a ti!"_

- **Aristófanes**

**OoooOoooO**

Una de las cosas que Jareth mas detestaba eran los baños de tina. Y no es que hubiera una razón; de hecho, no tenía de idea porque los aborrecía. Tal vez solo ya estaba acostumbrado a las duchas rápidas y prácticas que le ofrecían las regaderas en ésta época, y que, de estar en el palacio, se vería forzado a meterse en una tina de agua medio fría. De cualquier manera, justo esa noche, el baño de tina resultaba por completo relajante.

Estaba estresado.

Su trabajo era engatusar a Sarah para salvar su pellejo, pero estaba resultando más difícil de lo hubiera podido imaginar.

Desesperación.

Se pasó las manos por el corto cabello, apelmazándolo con la espuma que el jabón le había dejado en las manos.

Confiaba en poder mantener el control y ganarse su confianza, pero estando ahora ante ella y teniendo que cumplir semejante empresa, se sentía... distinto. Culpaba de su fragilidad y falta de voluntad a Sarah, pues ella lograba sacarlo de sus casillas sin mucho esfuerzo y claro, eso distraía a cualquiera. Sonaba como una excusa razonable.

Le dio un vistazo al Líquido que llenaba de la bañera hasta el borde. ¿Cuánto tardaría en ahogarse si se decidía a permanecer bajo el agua?

-Me parece, mi estimado Jari, que estás perdiendo de vista el objetivo de todo este Teatro que hemos montado- dijo alguien en el cuarto de baño.

Jareth no se molestó en volver el rostro y, en su lugar, hizo una lista mental de las formas menos dolorosas de perecer. Fue inútil, a su parecer, todas conllevaban alguna clase de sufrimiento.

-Más te vale que te dejes de juegos o si no...

-¿O sí no que?- dijo un Jareth enojado, medio incorporándose- ¿Moriré? Te tengo una noticia Lestat, esa ya era mi sentencia.

Y volvió a deslizarse en la bañera, intentando volver a concentrarse en sus pensamientos suicidas.

-Jari, te recuerdo que tú has hecho un trato y no te convendría romperlo.

-A ti tampoco, pues te quedarías si ella- dejó escapar una risa burlona- y no es presa fácil, créeme. Ya quisiera yo verte tratando de atraparla...

-¿Se te ha olvidado quien es el que se pudrirá dentro de poco? ¿Eh? ¿Se te ha olvidado tu propia vanidad? Dejarás de parecerle tentador al género femenino y probablemente termines pasando el resto de tu miserable vida bajo un sucio puente.- dijo Lestat.

El semblante de Jareth se oscureció. La sola idea de verse viejo le repugnaba.

-Veo que entiendes de lo que hablo- continuó su oponente- así que deja de perder tiempo, Jari; Ahora más que nunca vale oro. ¿Debo dejarlo más claro? a la chica la... inquietas, Si así le quieres decir.

Utiliza el _**Ad Misericordiam*1, Ad ignoratian*2**_... ¡Piensa! Gánate su confianza, y entregármela después. Ambos ganaremos, recuérdalo. Porque si no veo resultados pronto, te arrepentirás.

Y tras la última frase se acercó más a Jareth, acuclillándose a escasos centímetros de la tina.

-Jari, yo puedo conseguir a alguien más, pero esta, en cambio, es tu única oportunidad. Actúa con Inteligencia.

Al ex rey le pasó una idea por la cabeza. ¿Estaba dejando que ese infeliz le dijera lo que tenía que hacer?

Y Jareth, harto de dejarse manipular, se dejó llevar por toda su ira acumulada. Con un movimiento furioso, se volvió hacia Lestat con ademán de querer estrangularle. Sin embargo, apenas lo tocó, este se evaporó en el aire dejando su protocolaria carcajada diabólica flotando en el aire.

**OooOoooO**

Una Sarah desaliñada y ojerosa se presentó al día siguiente en el colegio; Decir que logró dormir 2 horas era exagerar.

Después de discutir con Hoggle sobre el pronóstico que el mismo tenía sobre el lugar mágico que ella tanto amaba, cayó rendida en la pequeña cama individual. Empero, no pudo cerrar los ojos; todo la inquietaba sobre manera.

Si no era venganza ni guerra lo que Jareth quería, entonces ¿Qué podía ser?

"Piensa lo que mejor te parezca. Eso haz hecho siempre" le había dicho él. Y ella no sabía que pensar ¿Debía confiar en Jareth?

-¡Sarah!, Por el amor de dios, ¿Qué te ha sucedido? Luces terriblemente mal- dijo Alice inclinándose (como solía) para examinarla. Justo ahora, Sarah no se sentía con ganas de manejar a su exagerada y entrometida amiga.

-Solo no dormí bien- contestó decaída.

Y bueno, no era totalmente una mentira. Miró hacia abajo y observó el libreto de la obra temblando en sus manos; tampoco había sido capaz de concentrarse en el o al menos recordar las líneas que sabía mejor de lo que cualquier creyente de un dogma podría hacer con sus repetitivas plegarias.

-¿Segura?- insistió Alice.

Comenzaba a irritar a Sarah. Con su perfecto uniforme y esa sonrisa empalagosa en el rostro, irradiaba felicidad.

Sarah hizo un gesto de asentimiento y fingió enfrascarse en su lectura. Alice se alejó herida por su frialdad.

Rápidamente, los ojos de Sarah volaron a través de los diálogos y las acotaciones de su libreto hasta que su vista se detuvo en una página del principio:

_"...Si él aprendiese a amar, y a ganarse el corazón de una doncella antes de que cayese el último pétalo, el hechizo se rompería._

_Si no, quedaría condenado a ser una bestia para siempre._

_(La Bestia mira fijamente la Rosa... Atrapado, desamparado y desesperado.)_

_Al pasar los años, cayó en la desesperación y perdió toda esperanza, porque ¿Quién podría algún día, amar a una bestia?_

_Escena 1a: El pueblo..."_

La chica sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza en su pecho. Esa incomodidad familiar, la hizo dejar a un lado la lectura.

Observó a todos a su alrededor.

En una esquina, Clarissa Hillstorm estaba lloriqueando por un rompimiento; balbuceaba y sorbía por la nariz. Había como 6 chicas rodeándola e intentando consolarla.

En otra esquina, un grupo de chicos contaba cosas sucias y reían escandalosamente; allá por el centro del salón, estaba Mary Doliddle y Susie Jones se hallaban discutiendo sobre la mejor manera de resolver un problema de matemáticas.

Todos tenían dificultades, claro, Pero ninguna de tan peculiar naturaleza.

Se sintió tentada a maldecir el día en que encontró ese libro, pero la única verdad era que no podía hacerlo porque no sentía para nada tal desagrado. Había amado cada segundo en su mundo de fantasía aunque hubiera sido para cumplir con tan difícil empresa; esto era elegir entre sus sueños y un salvar a un ser inocente que además compartía ligeramente el ADN con ella. Era devastador, sobre todo porque, en el fondo, no quería renunciar a la tentadora oferta que sus oídos siempre habían anhelado escuchar.

Sarah hizo un ejercicio de respiración para relajarse.

Hoy - y de hecho en menos de 5 minutos- tendría dos horas seguidas de Literatura.

Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y luego se frotó la sien. Instantes después, aquel hombre cuya silueta tan bien conocía, ingresó en el salón ataviado con un sencillo traje azul marino, camisa blanca, zapatos negros... Y el brillante cabello rubio y corto peinado de tal forma que, en conjunto con todo lo demás, lo hacía lucir más como una estrella de cine que como un profesor de Literatura.

Jareth-Albert fue directo al pizarrón y, después de dejar el maletín sobre el escritorio, se puso a escribir ignorando lo que fuera que sus alumnos estaban haciendo.

Sarah ladeó la cabeza desesperada por descubrir las palabras que las letras formarían.

"L-I-T..." -deletreaba mentalmente.

Se escuchaba de fondo el chirrido de las patas de las sillas al ser arrastradas para cumplir con su función.

"...E-R-A..."

Un par de alumnos llegaron corriendo y entraron precipitadamente al salón.

Más chirridos.

Jareth-Albert terminó de escribir y fue hacia la puerta para cerrarla con pestillo. Tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero eso era usual en él y, por tanto, no lograba amedrentar a Sarah.

Alguien tragó saliva.

En una hermosa y clara letra Sarah leyó: Literatura Griega.

Un par de quejidos se escucharon por ahí, en su mayoría de chicos, pues las féminas se esforzaban por demostrar un interés _**para hacer la barba*3.**_.. Perdón, porque en realidad amaban la clase.

-¿Qué saben de ella?- preguntó él mientras se paseaba entre las mesitas dobles.

Cuando pasó a su lado, Sarah estuvo segura de que se había detenido por lo menos un segundo más.

Dos brazos se alzaron en el aire, uno de ellos perteneciente a nuestra desaliñada criatura de ojos esmeralda.

-Señorita Taylor- indicó Jareth sin siquiera dignarse en mirarlas y continuó caminando.

Sarah se puso un poco pálida. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Acaso tenía ojos en la espalda? ¿Y cómo demonios había aprendido el apellido de esa chica tan rápido?

-Es sin duda la madre de la Literatura actual. No hay que olvidar que de hecho los Griegos fueron los primeros en...

Sarah dejó de escuchar en cuando el suceso que tanto temía, ocurrió. Jareth la miraba directo a los ojos.

"¿Siquiera escucha lo que Ella le dice?" Se preguntó fugazmente.

Esa mirada era tan terriblemente arrasadora que ella se vio en la necesidad de inclinar la cabeza. Juraría que vio un atisbo de una sonrisa burlona en sus labios antes de rendirse en esa pequeña batalla.

-Bien Señorita Taylor. Ahora veamos que tanto la conocen.

Y dicho eso, regresó al frente del salón y sacó un libro del maletín.

Escribió en el pizarrón:

"La Ilíada"

Mostró el libro a la joven audiencia.

-Magna obra de Homero, ¿Quién la ha leído?

Sarah vio el libro con algo de desprecio. Tres veranos atrás, su padre la había hecho comprarlo con su propio dinero con la intención de que al leerlo, la prosa lograra persuadirla de alguna manera para abandonar las historias infantiles que tanto amaba, de una vez por todas.

Sobra decir que no funcionó bien.

Ella era algo pequeña y prácticamente se durmió con solo leer el prefacio. Este verano lo había hojeado y se había propuesto leerlo en la primera oportunidad.

Sin pensar, su mano se alzó en el aire, solitaria; Esa "señorita Taylor" no le ganaría esta vez.

Todos los chicos evitaron la mirada de Jareth mientras este esperaba que alguien más alzara la mano. No ocurrió. Sin embargo, se tomó su tiempo antes de darle a Sarah un frío gesto que indicaba que podía hablar.

Auch. Ese gesto se lo vio en el laberinto, cuando su corazón y su orgullo eran destrozados por el "Tú no tienes poder sobre mí" que ella le dio.

Se sintió un poco mal al recordar eso y se olvidó de la realidad que estaba viviendo. Jareth perdió la paciencia y la reprendió:

-Williams, no tenemos todo su tiempo. ¿Nos va a compartir algo?

-Sí, emm... Yo la hojeé...

Él la miró como diciendo: debiste mantener la boca cerrada.

-Hojear no es lo mismo que dar lectura a una obra. ¿Alguien más?- preguntó con su habitual condescendencia.

Ella frunció el ceño sintiendo que su cabeza estallaría por la indignación, ¿Acaso no merecía ni un poco de crédito por haberlo intentado?

-Creo que ahora tendrán en claro que su ex profesor de Literatura era un completo ignorante en la materia. Bien- dijo el agotado- creo que tendremos que trabajar en esto.

Jareth escaneó cada centímetro del cuarto, observando los rostros apáticos de los chicos y los ruborizados rostros de las chicas.

-Les enseñaré a leerla como a mí me enseñaron a hacerlo. Así que para mañana necesito que traigan una copia del libro y que lean en casa el canto XXlll que nos habla de los funerales de Patroclo...

Se veía realmente serio y profesional. ¿Cómo sería en teatro?

Bufó

Al parecer de Sarah, todo era ridículo. Jareth de verdad le estaba dando una clase.

Tuvo que resistir el impulso de estallar en carcajadas. ¿Iba enserio en su papel de profesor? No dejaba de creer que todo esto tenía un asqueroso fin de por medio. Sin embargo, también estaba encantada; Él realmente sabía de lo que estaba hablando y además, parecía amar hacerlo aunque tuviera que ser para todos esos chiquillos que evidentemente despreciaba. Se dio cuenta de que, ciertamente, guardaban una similitud en esto.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, podría llegar a acostumbrarse a él.

**OoooOoooO**

- Por todos los cielos Ambrosius, ¡Deja de temblar de una vez por todas! - estalló Sir Didymus, agitando violentamente los brazos en el aire en señal de desesperación.

La mujer se dio la vuelta por primera vez en todo el trayecto y se quedó observándolo. Sus ojos violetas lanzando una amenaza silenciosa. Ambrosius tembló al doble y el pobre ludo se cubrió la cara con sus enormes manos; los tres estaban aterrados.

Una vez que el silencio volvió a reinar, siguieron su camino.

Ninguno de los amigos de Sarah sabía hacia donde se dirigían, pero el camino era lo suficientemente aterrador como para hacerles saber que no era precisamente a casa.

Después de que fuesen rescatados, aquella criatura los invitó a seguirla y, habiendo sido testigos de tamaña representación de poder, no se atrevieron a decir que no. Ella no les había dirigido la palabra para nada, y sabían que era una "ella", porque cuando se detuvieron a descansar la primera noche, se descubrió la cabeza que tan bien había sido oculta por la capa y se recostó en el suelo tras encender el fuego.

Era una "ella" increíblemente hermosa además, de rasgos delicados y bien definidos; las curvas de su cuerpo estaban perfectamente delineadas y su cabello era de un intenso marrón. Sin embargo, lo que más impresionaba en ella eran esos ojos purpúreos que relucían como preciosas gemas, pero que reflejaban una profunda dureza de corazón y determinación tal que recordaban a los ojos de una de las bestias que el malvado Lestat había creado.

Ludo medio tropezó con una rama, pero siguió el camino.

El suelo estaba cubierto de vegetación muerta y lo que los rodeaba eran un montón de enormes rocas a ambos lados del sendero y uno que otro árbol viejo y medio muerto. A cada paso que daban, el olor a azufre era más intenso, y el trio solo podía pensar lo peor...

-Miladi... Nos... N-nos... Gustaría -s-s-sab-er..- intentó Didymus una vez más.

Durante el trayecto había tratado de establecer comunicación, pero cada vez que lo hacia ella lo ignoraba o lo mandaba a callar con una de sus horribles miradas.

Esta vez no fue así.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza a un lado y luego al otro, como si hubiera escuchado algo a lo lejos. Recordaba mucho a lo que hacían las aves.

-A Endor- dijo ella después de una larga pausa y siguió caminando.

Sir Didymus se desmayó cuando por fin procesó la palabra. Endor era sinónimo de problemas.

**oOoOoOoO**

¿Qué significa prosaico?- preguntó Missy, abanicando sus pestañas en dirección a Jareth.

Sarah echaba humo. A la segunda hora, su psicópata compañera tocó la puerta del aula y todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la delgada figura asomarse; aparentemente cierta amistad de familia le había ayudado a incorporarse a las actividades escolares antes que sus demás secuaces.

Ahora coqueteaba con Jareth.

En cuanto lo vio, tuvo esa típica reacción que tanto había visto Sarah últimamente, pero con una variante: resolución. Parecía decidida a llamar su atención; no se contentaba con sonrisas ni miradas de soslayo y esto hizo sentir a Sarah como... Amenazada. Y eso la asustaba.

Jareth le respondió y prosiguió con su cantaleta sin darle demasiada importancia.

Hablaban sobre los griegos y sus... Peculiares prácticas. Sarah seguía fascinada por sus conocimientos. Claro, uno pensaría que alguien cómo el, rey de los Goblins, tuvo cierta formación, pero no que también tenía nociones sobre la historia humana. ¿Por qué tendría que haber sido educado así? ¿Podría acaso ser porque de verdad no había sido siempre un "ser mágico"?

A su mente regresó el encuentro en el parque y como se había preguntado esto mismo

¿Quién era Jareth, pues? ¿Lograría descubrir todo lo que quería sobre él? Bueno, si en una de sus peleas no se medio mataban, podría suceder.

De cualquier forma y a pesar de lo mucho que quisiera concentrarse ahora, esa cuestión y la impecable inasistencia de Missy la estaban desesperando.

Cuando se dio cuenta, la alarma del cambio de hora resonaba en la escuela.

Jareth les recordó su tarea y luego dijo las palabras que serían determinantes para ambos, sin ellos saberlo aún:

-Ensayo de "la bella y la bestia" esta tarde. Los quiero ahí a la misma hora que los cite ayer. – e hizo una breve pausa y tras señalar a Sarah y Thomas (su coestrella) dijo- A los personajes principales los necesito media hora antes. Es todo.

La boca de Sarah se secó. "Aquí vamos" pensó.

**OooOooO**

N/A:

*1=___Ad Misericordiam: Es parte de las conocidas "Falacias" en filosofía y _consiste en apelar a la compasión, la simpatía u otra emoción relacionada para que un argumento sea aceptado.

*2= _Ad ignoratian: También forma parte de las "Falacias" c_onsiste en afirmar que una premisa es verdadera sólo porque no fue probado que sea falsa, o del mismo modo afirmar que algo es falso sólo porque no pudo probarse que sea verdadero.

Con respecto al significado de las dos "Falacias" (o argumentos no necesariamente verdaderos) asumimos que Lestat quiere a Jareth utilizándolas para convencer a Sarah. Fin xD

*3= No sé si sea igual en todo el mundo, pero para fines prácticos, este mexicanisno es "ser lambiscón". Punto. Nótese el sarcasmo en ese párrafo del fic x3


	16. Capítulo 15: Deja de luchar

**N/A: les debo una disculpa, la semana pasada no he tenido de publicar. Espero no dejar de ser constante porque, aquí entre nos, yo también quiero saber que pasará jajaja ;)**

**Gracias Yakko99 por tu super review x3 jajajja reitero: me emocionan tus super comentarios jajaja. Ya se me hacía raro no verte por aquí, espero que te vaya bien en los asuntos de la escuela (claro, también me conviene porque podré tenerte por aquí ajajja). Rayos, ya sé.. la verdad yo también me río de lo que piensa Jareth XD (a veces pienso que es el quien Scribe y no yo ._.) jaja bueno, esperemos que no se suicide porque si no se nos acaba la historia ;)**

**Gracias a todo el que lee este fic. 3 ¡Bendiciones!**

***chequen esta cita de abajo ajjaja ok, es que me emociona xD 3 FIN.**

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jim Henson. Solo es mía la historia actual y los nuevos personajes, por supuesto.

Y no gano nada con esta historia, salvo el placer que implica la escritura y el ver una continuación de esta magnífica aventura.

**OoOoO**

_-¿Por qué me miras y te sonríes de ese modo?-le preguntó Hester toda inquieta al ver la expresión de sus ojos-. (...) ¿Me has inducido a aceptar un pacto que dará por resultado la perdición de mi alma?_

_-No la de tu alma- respondió él, con otra sonrisa-. ¡No; no la de tu alma!"_

_-Nathaniel Hawthorne (The Scarlet Letter)_

**OoOoO**

**Capítulo 15: **Deja de luchar mi cosa preciosa.

Thomas Grant no era precisamente feo, razón de sobra para que lo eligieran en su momento para encarnar al príncipe aunque durante la mayor parte de la obra debiera esconder su atractivo. Era de tez blanca, cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, tan alto como Sarah y de complexión delgada. Su rostro era gentil y hermoso, y su voz en extremo dulce y suave sin dejar de sonar masculina.

A Sarah, sin embargo, jamás pudo llegar a agradarle del todo y no sabía porque. Él no era grosero, ni engreído ni nada por el estilo, pero la repelía inevitablemente. Bueno, las cosas son como son: La presencia de Thomas la incomodaba, volviendo a la joven un poco mas apática de lo usual.

A la hora indicada, Sarah arribó al teatro y al entrar, se percató de que había alguien más esperando cerca del escenario: Thomas. ¡Claro! Ella no era la única protagonista. Ahora estaban sentados en las butacas de primera fila aguardando, sumidos en un agrio e incómodo silencio que, por cierto, no era del todo causa del desagrado de Sarah hacia el. Cuatro años atrás, Thomas le había dicho en las palabras propias de su edad, que se sentía atraído por ella, pero sarah le respondió que no estaba interesada. Ergo, él le exigió una explicación convincente. Exasperada, Sarah le gritó algo como: "no me agradas, ¿Ok?, ¡Aléjate de mi de una vez por todas!". Eso hizo crecer más la grieta.

Es que - se decía a sí misma- no podía engañar a su corazón; Ya desde esos días, era consciente de que, aunque fuera de una manera irracional, ella comenzaba a sentir algo por alguien más... Y la ínfima posibilidad de que algo surgiera alguna vez hacia Thomas, desapareció al igual que su alegría lo hizo cuando sus padres se separaron.

Alguien dio una palmada tras bambalinas. ¡Terminemos con esto!

Sarah sintió la sangre drenarse de su rostro. Ahí estaba el hombre de cabellos rubios, mirada exquisita... y carácter insoportable. ¿Cómo diablos la inquietaba de esa forma y Thomas jamás logró causarle ni una mínima admiración? No lo conoció si no hasta hace menos de un mes y fue para llevarse una gran decepción, pues se dio cuenta de que en su corazón no podía haber amor, sino obsesión Y crueldad. No lo entendía, pero prevalecía en ella la sensación de desvanecimiento cuando lo veía aparecer o cuando escuchaba su nombre.

Tal vez, después de todo, sí estaba loca.

-Suban al escenario. Libretos en mano si me hacen el favor- ordenó su profesor, mientras fingía interés en las hojas que traía en la mano derecha.

Sarah y Thomas intercambiaron una mirada rápida y obedecieron. Conforme subía la pequeña escalera, el ritmo cardiaco de ella se aceleraba un poco más.

Ahora ya iba todo enserio.

En cuanto tuvo a ambos muchachos frente a él, Jareth comenzó a examinarlos, aunque en especial a aquel que poseería los labios de Sarah en cierta escena.

Lo miro de arriba a abajo. No era la gran cosa. Y Jareth era consciente de sus sentimientos hacia Sarah. De cualquier forma -se dijo- le costaría poco sacarlo del camino si le estorbaba en algún momento.

-Así que, supongo que tendrán bien memorizadas sus líneas.-frunció el ceño- Por su propio bien, espero que así sea.

Thomas tragó saliva.

-Sí. Bueno, nos quedamos en la parte del baile, pero nosotros ya memorizamos...

-Ya sé en donde se quedó el proyecto. Su directora me lo hizo saber. Así que vayamos al grano: tengo mis razones para tenerlos aquí antes que al resto de sus compañeros.

El entrecejo de Sarah comenzó a hundirse. Jareth seguro que haría uno de sus "comentarios" Y eso la molestaba y emocionaba a partes iguales.

-Normalmente, cuando una obra fracasa- dijo él, caminando en círculos alrededor de ambos- es por culpa de los personajes principales. Los necesito concentrados, pues no por ser una obra infantil me van a fallar. Yo no los elegí para este papel, así que sólo puedo rezar para que su ex profesor haya tenido para ello el buen criterio que no tuvo para elegir esta obra y no algo como Macbeth, pero en fin. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Sarah respiró profundamente. Una frase justo como esa fue la primera que ella escuchó de sus finos labios.

Con ustedes necesito trabajar más que con nadie -prosiguió Jareth, deteniéndose al fin y luego señalando a Sarah- En especial con usted señorita Williams, que aparece en muchas más partes que él.

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para ella. ¿Trabajar extra? Como... ¿A solas?

-Supongo que saben bailar- dijo Jareth, dándole una media sonrisa burlona a Sarah.

-Pues...- dijo Thomas

La actitud de Jareth volvió.

-¿Eso es un no, joven Grant? No va a decirme ahora que ha venido a involucrar en esta obra sin saber hacerlo, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué clase de tonta excusa va a darme?

Thomas palideció sin poder responder. Afortunadamente, a su lado estaba alguien que ya había enfrentado a la fiera sin salir lastimada.

-La escena no dura mucho-intervino Sarah- Y de cualquier forma, ya estábamos ensayando.

-¿Ah, Sí? ¿Quién le iba a enseñar?- levantó una ceja ¿Usted?

- Sí- respondió sin titubear.

Jareth se quitó el saco, lo arrojó a un lado y se arremangó la camisa. Los papeles que traía en la mano, pasaron a las de Thomas con brusquedad.

Le tendió la mano a Sarah.

-Muéstreme- dijo, acercándose lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera sentir de lleno el embriagador aroma que tan bien había memorizado. Era el aroma de los sueños, de la magia, de la belleza; era el aroma de la confusión y el orgullo. Era el aroma del Jareth que recordaba.

Ella tomó la mano que él le ofrecía. Thomas se hizo a un lado, observando medio impactado, medio ofendido.

Jareth la acercó a su cuerpo un poco más de lo debido, traspasando la barrera que en el Ballroom era visible.

Ella temblaba.

¡Dios! Se había olvidado de lo perfectamente bien que encajaban uno con el otro.

Jareth comenzó a guiarla.

Uno, dos, tres, giro.

Era exquisito. Cada paso parecía ensayado.

Uno, dos, tres, giro.

Pero ahora el contacto era completo.

Uno, dos, tres, giro.

Casi podía ver la sombra del mismo Jareth.

Uni, dos, tres, giro.

Flotaba, no bailaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta Jareth se detenía, dejándola eternamente suspendida en ese Mágico momento en el laberinto que, aun habiendo sido un truco o no, se había grabado en su mente con tanta persistencia que ni sin el olvido inducido había logrado borrar sus restos.

-Nada mal- dijo él, casi en un susurro. Dio un vistazo al otro chico, que los observaba expectante. Sonrió y susurró tan seductoramente como le fue posible al oído de Sarah:

-...tal como lo recordaba, mi cosa preciosa.

La mandíbula de la chica cayó abierta. La frase retumbó en cada rincón de su cuerpo y una extraña calidez surgió desde alguna parte de su estómago.

Sarah alejó de Jareth bruscamente, obligándose a no perder la compostura frente a Thomas. Sin embargo, al darle un vistazo, observó por su semblante que no solo ella se dio cuenta del anhelo creciente que sentía, de sus reacciones hacia el ex Rey. Thomas también lo había notado y parecía más que irritado por la situación.

**oOooooOoooo**

Cuando la oscuridad finalmente sumergió todo el reino en tinieblas, Lestat se retiró del balcón. Era una espléndida noche. Casi no recordaba la época en que estuvo obligado a vivir de día como un simple mortal, y mucho menos aquella en la que, como esclavo de la noche, estaba condenado a conformarse con sentir la calidez irradiada de una antorcha. Ahora era relativamente libre. Este lugar (fuera cual fuese su origen) tenía algo distinto. La luz del sol no quemaba cuando permanecía bajo ella, y en las noches podía tanto descansar como salir a buscar alimento fresco. Pero todo tiene un precio, y este era bastante elevado: Permanecer ahí. Si intentaba regresar al mundo mortal, estaba obligado a seguir sufriendo el tormento de ser un ave enjaulada en la prisión nocturna y eso no era divertido. Miró el interior de su palacio. Era mucho mejor que esa porquería a la que Jareth llamaba castillo. Los valiosos metales parecían guiñarle con el reflejo del fuego de las antorchas en las paredes; incluso las lujosas cortinas daban La impresión de poseer un raro fulgor en medio de aquel conjunto de excesiva opulencia. Ventanas faltaban como de costumbre, aunque ahora no importara tanto porque la luz natural no le hacía daño. Algunas costumbres simplemente eran difíciles de erradicar.

Estalló en carcajadas.

Cada vez estaba más cerca. Ese torpe y viejo Goblin no lograría desbaratar el plan que tantos siglos le tomó construir.

Esperaba noticias. En cuanto se enteró de la fuga, hizo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta. Era la clave de su éxito. Hakar, de alguna manera había logrado escaparse sin ser detectado y, aunque Lestat se jactaba de que no llegaría muy lejos, hasta ahora no había habido noticia alguna. ¿Pero, porqué haría semejante locura sabiendo que él tenía a su nieto prisionero? ¿Estaba seguro del triunfo de tan extraña empresa?

Lestat no podía más con la incertidumbre; de una forma u otra, sentía que todo lo que hacía lo llevaba por un camino errado, pero tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Y luego estaba eso de la Valkiria.

Según la mitología nórdica, eran sirvientes se Odín, quienes se encargaban de transportar las almas de los guerreros caídos al Valhalla... pero Lestat no creía en los mitos aunque ya hubiera visto un par caminar hacia él con miedo o ser su esclavo. Sin embargo, le inquietaba el rumor de tal ser vagando por ahí. Según decía el mito, hubo algunas que fueron desterradas, pero conservaron sus poderes... Y tal como estaban las cosas, no le convenía tener vagando en su reino a una resucitadora de guerreros valientes. A pesar de ser torpes, Lestat era consciente de que los Goblins que había destruido en su camino a la gloria habían sido valientes. Los imaginaba de vuelta y comandados por Hakar. Parecería que no representaba ninguna amenaza, pero era mejor no subestimar a un ejército de seres resucitados de manera sobrenatural. Él era un ejemplo viviente de eso.

-Señor- dijo una voz profunda, desde las entrañas de la oscuridad reinante más allá del balcón que Lestat acababa de abandonar.- Traemos noticias.

Lestat se dio la vuelta y levantó una ceja en un silencioso gesto de interrogación.

-Logramos rastrearlo, pero...

El hombre pareció perder un poco la compostura al escuchar el "pero". Incluso una vena de su sien izquierda comenzó a palpitar.

-¿Qué?

-Es que nosotros... Tenemos prohibido entrar a esas tierras.

¡Ah, Goblin astuto! Se había metido ahí donde no tenía alcance.

-Así que este era tu plan, después de todo...

-¿Dijo algo majestad?

Y Lestat alzó la vista a la bestia, que sobre el feroz dragón se alzaba imponente frente al balcon, cubriendo la luna nácar y dejando al cielo nocturno desprovisto de luz.

-Solo que ese enano malnacido lo pagará caro. -respondió.

La criatura permaneció donde estaba, indecisa.

-No me importa donde esté. Quiero que lo traigas ya mismo.

-Pero ¿Y las reglas?

-¡Me importan un cuerno! Limítate a hacer lo que te mandan porque, y escúchame bien, si no lo traes lo más pronto posible, con quien descargaré mi furia será contigo.

El otro dudó un poco, pero finalmente le dio la orden al dragón y desaparecieron en una nube de polvo.

-¡No podrás detenerme jamás Hakar!- proclamó al vacío- Ya pronto la tendré en mi poder y todo estará cumplido. - añadió para sí.

***Ooooooooo**

Había murmullos a su al rededor y actividad incesante por doquier. Sin embargo, Sarah permanecía estática en un rincón ¿Jareth había sido tan atrevido como para llamarla así otra vez? ¿Insistiría de nueva cuenta en que lo temiera y amara? Le costaba ordenar sus ideas. No podía ignorar su atractivo, pero había un par de cosas que le impedían ceder ante sus encantos:

1.- Era mayor que ella.

2.-Era su profesor

3.- Era Jareth.

Por el amor de dios, ¡Era Jareth! El muy engreído rey... es decir, ex rey de los Goblins. Bueno, tal vez eso último había cambiado, pero lo que no había cambiado era su personalidad y su insistencia en conseguir de Sarah... Espera un minuto, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería de ella?

Por primera vez, la joven se detuvo a pensar en ello más allá de lo superficial, pues a su parecer, debía existir una muy buena razón para que la fastidiara de esa forma.

El que la "amara" era un hecho que había leído en su libro y medio comprobado más tarde en el laberinto, aunque parecía que más que amarla, él estaba obsesionado con tenerla a su lado, pero ¿Con qué propósito? ¿No alguien así podía tener -admitámoslo- a una MUJER mucho más hermosa que ella? ¿Qué tenía Sarah de especial?

Hizo a un lado el telón y hecho un vistazo.

Ahí estaba de pie, tan mandón como siempre, dándole una reprimenda al chico que interpretaría a "Gastón" por no ser un buen patán.

"Escúchalo -pensó Sarah- él sabe bastante de eso"

-Sarah- dijo Thomas tras ella, dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez desde que llegaron- ¿Te importaría que ensayaremos la parte del baile un poco más?

-umm seguro. Es decir, no. Es decir...

-Está bien- contestó él con una cálida y sincera sonrisa pintada en su joven rostro- ya entendí.

-No te preocupes por lo que dijo. -dijo Sarah, refiriéndose a lo ocurrido dos horas atrás con Jareth-Siempre se comporta como un idiota cuando...

Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que decía, se mordió la lengua.

El pareció sorprendido:

-Espera ¿Siempre?, ¿Lo conocías desde antes?

-No, no. Yo no...

-¡Grant!, ¡Williams! ¿Qué demonios esperan para salir a escena?- gruñó Jareth/ Albert desde el escenario.

Sarah sintió alivio. Estuvo a punto de irse de la lengua con Thomas y no podía permitir por ningún motivo que supiera que ellos se relacionaban.

Salieron de inmediato.

Había toda una congregación de miembros de teatro alrededor de Jareth. Esto era muy parecido a su reino- pensaba Sarah- con todos adulándolo o temblando al acercarse a él para pedir su confirmación con respecto a los preparativos de la obra.

Ambos chicos se colocaron en su sitio, preparados para hacer el acto II, en la parte en que Bella curaba a bestia después de que este último la salvara de los lobos cuando ella intentó escapar (practicaban toda la obra desde el principio para pulir detalles).

Jareth observaba con atención. Parecía bastante concentrado en la interacción que ella y Thomas tenían.

Sarah tomó el paño con que debía curar al personaje de Thomas y lo colocó en el sitio acordado para la herida.

-¡Argh!, ¡Eso duele!- exclamó el chico, retorciéndose un poco en su lugar.

-Si no te movieras, no te dolería tanto- recitó Sarah.

-Si no te hubieras escapado, esto no habría pasado.

-Si no me hubieras asustado, ¡Yo no habría escapado!- exclamó ella, más alto de lo que debería.

La mente de la joven divagó entonces un poco. Ahora sentía sus labios moverse, pero no se escuchaba ni a nadie más. Su vista estaba puesta en el hombre en la lejanía... Y este le devolvía la mirada, al parecer estando tan consciente como ella de que aquellos diálogos se asemejaban a una serie de eventos y conversaciones recientemente acontecidos. La peor parte era que ya no solo era incómodo, sino que dolía.

¿Por qué no la había detenido? Ella era consciente de que tenía el poder. Se recordaba decidida frente a él, diciendo las palabras que la devolverían a ella y a su hermano sanos y salvos a casa. Recordaba el ardor en su garganta, Y el haberse tragado un par de lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Fue difícil decir que no a lo que siempre había soñado, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Él la había orillado a hacer una elección para la cual no se sentía preparada... Y eso jamás podría perdonárselo.

Escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta.

-Insisto señorita Williams, ¿Cree que todos tenemos su tiempo?

Sarah parpadeó velozmente. Al parecer, se había olvidado de sus diálogos por rememorar ciertas cosas, pero era inevitable. Esta obra la hacía reflexionar tanto...

-Se suponía que, y la cito, "se sabía de memoria el librero"

-Sí, pero...

-¿Y entonces?

Ella calló.

-Bien, muy bien. Si usted no lo hace correctamente, la señorita Erwin la reemplazará.- dijo Jareth y luego dio un par de palmadas para atraer la atención de todos- ¡Pasado mañana tenemos ensayo a la misma hora!, ¡Los quiero a todos perfectamente concentrados!

Sarah estaba con la boca abierta. Cuando se repuso, fue a seguirlo, porque para entonces ya estaba bajando del escenario.

-¡Espere!- le dijo.

-¿Qué?- respondió Jareth violentamente sin mirarla y esquivando a todo alumno que se le ponía enfrente.

-¿Missy?- preguntó Sarah

-Así es.- contestó, mientras recogía su saco abandonado sobre una butaca de enfrente.

-Ella ni siquiera está en la obra- le gritó Sarah corriendo tras él, pues parecía decidido a no detenerse para escucharla.

-Esta tarde fue a buscarme para pedirme un papel-dijo Jareth, deteniéndose al fin, aunque más para ver su reacción que para demostrar interés en la misma conversación- Hablamos, hizo una prueba y, amm... será tu reemplazo si me fallas Sarah. Primer strike.

-Pero... Pero...

-Horas extras- dijo Jareth colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Sarah- si hace horas extras conmigo... Digamos, Un ensayo privado, todo mejorará.

De acuerdo, ese era el código de "Necesitamos hablar" para cuando estaban en público. Sin embargo, las palabras que Jareth había escogido se pasaban de la raya.

Las manos de Sarah se cerraron en apretados puños; Intentó acercarse más para que nadie la escuchara.

-¿Vas a chantajearme para estar a solas?

-Tal vez- le guiñó un ojo.

-Me... Me... ¡Me repugnas!- dijo entre dientes.

-Tus ojos dicen otra cosa- le contestó él en el mismo volumen. Ella retrocedió.

-Sarah, cede de una vez. No muerdo. Te juro que no te hare nada... indebido. Solo necesito hablar contigo. -comenzó a abrochar su saco- Vamos a convivir por un largo rato y hay que hablar de ello para que haya paz y menos guerras entre nosotros.

Los ojos de ella se ampliaron al procesar la palabra "indebido" ¿Qué rayos quería decir con eso? Y ¿Hablaba de paz?, ¿Enserio?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Tal vez sería bueno marcar un par de límites, poner los puntos sobre las íes.

-¿A qué hora y dónde?

La sonrisa de Jareth se amplió.

-El primero, (y digo primero porque habrá más "ensayos extras") Será justo después de esto.

-Pero, mi padre...

-Te acompañaré a casa. Es más, yo mismo le hablaré por teléfono cuando salgamos del teatro.

Sarah se aguantó las ganas de darle una cachetada. ¡Qué osadía era obligarla de esa manera! Bueno, todo fuera por acabar con los pleitos de una buena vez.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó.

Jareth, que ya caminaba a la salida, se volvió hacía Sarah y respondió, como si se tratara de lo más natural del mundo:

"A mi casa"


End file.
